Total Drama Action Revamped
by Solar Sunrise
Summary: 11 of the original 22 contestants are back to play for 1 million dollars, but as a twist, 5 of the interns are in the game as well. (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Re-applying

**Well you the wait wasn't so long was it... Yeah, I was too excited for this story so I wanted to get it started right away. Though the next chapter will take a bit longer to make. Anyway, this "chapter" is just a chance for the people who sent in OC's to make a few changes to their character, it could be anything, big or small. But this won't just be for the returning characters, I have a plan for some of the readers to send in their own characters!**

* * *

While Chef was giving the challenge to the final 4 of Total Drama Island, Chris was away to host an award ceremony, though he also had some business beforehand. The ceremony wasn't until 3:00 p.m. but Chris was already gone by 7:30. Chris arrived at a film lot, it looked abandoned but in almost perfect condition. There were a few people dressed in fancy suits waiting for him.

"Mr. McLean, glad you made it on time." One of them said.

"Good morning Mr. O! It's good to see you!" Chris greeted, surprisingly, he looked a bit nervous.

"We've purchased the film lot for next season, our question is; Will you have some of the teenagers you have now compete again, or will you gather a group of new people?" Mr. O continued.

"Don't worry Mr. O, I have it under control! Have I ever failed you before?" Chris said.

"Thankfully not, though there's a time for everything. Don't disappoint us Chris." Mr. O stated, shaking Chris' hand.

* * *

**Two days have passed since the 16 people competing in Season 2 were decided. A lot can happen in to days has anything changed.**

**Do you have any new clothes?:**

**Are you going to bring something from home?:**

**If so, what?:**

**Is your personality changed in any way?:**

I'll use Johan as an example.

Do you have any new clothes?: Black t-shirt with red splatter paint design, blue jeans and white sneakers.

Are you going to bring something from home?: Yes.

If so, what?: Glasses, he thinks he looks bad with them on but he can't see too far without them.

Is your personality changed in any way?: Not really, though a character trait about him will become more prevalent as the story progresses.

* * *

**I also want to give new characters a chance to appear in this story, they won't compete but they will have a few cameos. All I need is this info:**

What is your name?:

Who is your favorite character? (can be a person who isn't competing):

Least favorite?:

Who are you rooting for?:

**PLEASE NOTE: I WILL ONLY ACCEPT 8 OF THESE OC's!**

* * *

**Hopefully I'll get an update from everyone who sent in an OC from season 1. If not, they'll remain the same. As for everyone else, I'll take the first 8 OC's I'll get and to make things more fair, THEY CAN NOT BE FROM SOMEONE WHO HAS ALREADY SENT IN A CHARACTER! For example, the person who sent in Michael can't send in another character. Anyway, here's to a good season!**


	2. Let's get this show on the road!

**Well, it has begun! You'll notice that some of the contestants look different, if anybody else sent in an OC they have the chance to edit them.**

* * *

Chris stood in front of the gates to the abandoned film lot.

"Last season, 22 teens competed for $100,000 at Camp Wawanakwa. In the end of it all, Michael won, but we gave everybody, even our interns, a chance to win One. Million. Dollars! After the fight of the century, the million ended up in the stomach of our good friend Fang! Now 16 out of the 28 people (22 contestants and 6 interns) will compete for another million dollars! Hehe actually its the same one! What sort of drama will season 2 bring! Only time will tell. This is Total Drama Action!

* * *

The sun was high up in the sky, all seemed calm and quiet at the gate of an abandoned film lot. Though the silence was broken with the sound of a bus approaching the gate. The bus stopped and opened its doors, Ruby stepped out, she looked different from last season. She now wore black stocking with white sneakers, a black and red plaid skirt that reaches above her knees, a black t-shirt and her hoodie is unzipped (though the hood is still covering her head). Ruby stretched as she exited the bus.

"Finally, let's get game started!" She said, her excitement was interrupted by Ciana, who pushed her out of the way.

"Let's get this game over with!" Ciana announced, Ruby gave her an annoyed glance. The others came out of the bus, some of them looked different. Tamara wore a lilac shirt and black jeans, she still had her purple scarf. Luis wore a red and green shirt with the words "Easy as Pi" on it and cargo shorts. Though the biggest change was that he wore contacts! (Though he still had his glasses just in case). Dutch wore a white and a dark blue shirt. Shockingly though, Dutch had a black eye! Something must have happened to him in the two days he's been home, nobody wanted to ask though. Damion no longer had the bunny ears on his hood, which was up. He seemed a bit melancholic as well.

They all waited for Chris to arrive, they had to wait about 5 minutes when Chris opened the gate. Chris was riding in a tour cart (the kind you see in a zoo or film lot).

"Good morning contestants, good to see you're all here! Step onto the cart and I'll fill you all in on everything you'll need to know about this season!" Chris announced. Everyone stepped onto the ride, Chris drove through the area, everyone saw the different movie sets, Chris began to speak.

"The game remains the same, 2 teams will go against each other until the merge, then it's everyone for themselves. Since we couldn't bring the outhouse confessional from Camp Wawanakwa, you get to have the make up room as a confessional!"

The contestants cheered a bit since they didn't have to worry about the confessional smelling bad, Hayden seemed a little more thankful than the others.

Chris then drove everyone to an amphitheater that looked very fancy, there were bleachers in front of it.

"If a team loses a challenge they will be sent to this amphitheater for the Gilded Chris Award were the contestant voted out will take a ride on the Lame-O-Sine!" Chris continued.

***confessionals***

**Ruby: **The 'Gilded Chris Award'? Is he really that narcissistic? **[1]**

**Ciana:** I promise you, I won't end up there! I'm not leaving, not now, not ever!

**Hayden:** I lost last season , but I'm not allowing that to happen again. I only lost because I made myself too obvious, if I want to win I have to be sneaky. *Hayden takes out a cigarette and lights it*. Let's do this...

**Johan: **Well there's no going back now. Hit me with your best shot Chris! **[2]**

***end confessionals***

* * *

While Chris drove everyone to the next destination, Hayden took out a pack of cigarettes and began smoking one. The smoke began to make everyone cough.

"Hey! Put that thing out!" Nikki stated. Chris pressed a button that made a window block out the smoke for him, though the contestants still had to deal with it.

"I don't tell you how to live your life, so you have no right to tell me how to live mine." Hayden answered.

"Hayden, you have 3 seconds to put that out!" Viola warned. She began to count down from three, when she finished counting, Hayden still refused to put out his cigarette. Ciana had enough of Hayden's attitude, she got up and went to the front of the cart, behind Chris' seat was a fire extinguisher. Ciana took the extinguisher and approached Hayden. She wasted no time in putting Hayden's light out for him **[3]**, some of the others laughed at this, including Chris, though others were just shocked.

Once the mist from the extinguisher dissipated, everyone noticed that Chris stopped the cart. They were in a movie set that looked like a city.

"Alright, I need everyone out of the vehicle!" Chris announced. Everyone came out of the cart, Chris began to speak again.

"Since we're at an abandoned film lot, I thought it would be fitting for the challenges this season to be based off of movies! Our first movie themed challenge will be..."

A large crash was heard behind Chris and a large foot stomped onto one of the roads. Everyone looked behind at the foot, the contestants looked horrified while Chris smiled.

"...Monster movies!" Chris finished. Everyone looked at the monster, it was navy blue, it's tail was spiky, it had crystals coming out of it's shoulders and back. **[4]**

"Your challenge is to locate the Craft Services Tent while my big friend here is chasing you! Don't worry its just an animatronic and if he catches you you're out of the challenge. I'll explain further when you make it there." Chris stated. "Now go!" Chris pressed an air horn to signal the start of the challenge. Everyone ran as fast as they could, some of them went as groups while the others went solo.

* * *

Damion and Corlissa went together, they hid under cover whenever they heard the monster coming. Corlissa looked at Damion with a worried look on her face.

***confessional***

**Corlissa: **Damion has been so depressed lately and I don't really know what to do... is being here really the best thing for him?

***end confessional***

Corlissa put her hand on Damion shoulder, he turned to face her.

"Damion, there's something i-" Corlissa began to say, she then let out a loud scream, Damion turned around to see the monster which roared at them. The couple began to run, but they didn't get very far before the monster grabbed them.

* * *

Ruby, Viola, Tamara and Astrid went as a group, they seemed to be talking about making an alliance again.

"If we work together again we can go far! I know it!" Astrid stated.

"Of course, we went far last season so we can do the same here!" Viola added.

"As long as we get rid of Hayden early!" Tamara hissed, the other girls nodded in agreement. They heard the monster roar, they ran for cover, Ruby saw the monster take Damion and Corlissa and eat them!

The two contestants that were eaten went down the monster's throat, which was a slide that went into the stomach, which was a bouncy house. The two were unharmed aside from being a little shaken up.

The four girls high tailed it as fast as they could, they tried to be as silent as possible.

Several yards away, Chef was watching all of the contestants through a series of camers. He saw the girls alliance running.

"Try to get those four girls." He said, from the shadows, a figure with a green screen suit started to make the monster move towards the girls. The person who was controlling the monster looked feminine, though it was tough to tell exactly who it was.

The monster stomped towards the girls, it crushed a car with ease. One of its stomps caused Tamara to lose her balance, Astrid went back to help her. The monster took this chance to grab them both and eat them as well!

* * *

Nikki, Briar, Johan, and Sapphire saw the monster eat Tamara and Astrid. Nikki screamed, but Johan covered her mouth, they didn't need the monster attacking them next. Unfortunately, the monster still heard Nikki, it charged for the former interns with its fangs and claws bared at them. All four of them screamed and sprinted away. The monster then opened its mouth and activated some sort of powerful vacuum that sucked up everything in sight. Nikki grabbed a stop sign to hold herself down with one hand, Johan held her other hand. Sapphire hung onto Johan and Briar hung onto Sapphire.

After about 2 minutes, Johan couldn't hold on any more.

"Don't let go!" Nikki screamed.

"I cant!" Johan shouted back. Johan lost his grip on Nikki's hand, the three former interns were sucked up into the beast's mouth. But instead of getting eaten, they were holding it's mouth open!

"Run Nikki!" Sapphire shouted.

"What about you guys?!" Nikki asked.

"Well be ok, just go!" Briar replied. Johan gave his girlfriend a sweet smile. Nikki ran as fast as she could, tears were in her eyes. She didn't look back but she could hear the sound of the monster's mouth closing and the sound of it swallowing something.

***confessional***

**Nikki:** *she is crying hysterically*

***end confessional***

* * *

Hayden had heard everything that just happened with the former interns, he couldn't care less about them but he was worried about himself. He was hiding behind a car, he noticed that one of the buildings had no door, he ran inside to find some decent cover. He ran through the building and was a bit thankful to find that all of the buildings connected, so he could find the target without being caught by the monster.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't the only one with this idea. He ended up running into Michiko and Ciana.

"Ugh, of all the people I could've ran into!" Ciana spat.

"Shush! Do you want that thing to go after us?!" Hayden remarked.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Ciana hissed.

"Don't be an idiot, we have more important things to worry about!" Hayden said.

"So now I'm an idiot?!" Ciana yelled.

Hayden was about to respond before Michiko cut him off, her eyes were glowing red again.

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE F*** UP OR SO HELP ME I WILL DESTROY YOU BOTH RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND!"

This managed to get both of them quiet.

"Are we good now? ... Good! Now we can just go our separate ways!"

The three contestants separated, nobody said a word to each other. From outside, the monster had already known they were there when Hayden tried to keep Ciana quiet. But Michiko's outburst seemed to scare it as well!

* * *

Michael and Luis went together as a group. They seemed to get along better than ever now. Though Luis seemed a bit upset about something. They were both hiding behind a truck.

"Come on, I think it's this way!" Michael said. They both ran a few more blocks until they hid in an alleyway.

Luis was about to say something when they both heard something.

"Psst. Guys, over here!"

The two boys turned to see Dutch calling them from underneath a bridge. They both ran towards him to prevent themselves from being caught.

***confessional***

**Luis: **My parents want me to stay away from Michael and Dutch, though I've bonded very well with Michael and I consider him to be a good friend. And Dutch has changed a lot since he first came onto the show! I don't want to stay away from them just because they are physically strong! I have to prove to my parents that they are good guys!

***end confessional***

"What are you doing here Dutch?" Michael asked.

"I know the way to the Craft Services Tent, we just need to-" Dutch was about to answer Michael's question, but he noticed a large purple eye staring at him, leaving him wide-eyed in horror. Michael and Luis turned around and saw the same eye. The monster had found them, it reached for them. Dutch pushed Michael and Luis away, giving them a chance to escape as the monster grabbed him.

"Run Southeast of here! That's where the Craft Services Tent is!" Dutch shouted, the two boys ran away as the beast ate Dutch, Michael though of going back for Dutch but Luis talked him out of it. Michael was strong, but he couldn't take a monster 20x his size down...

* * *

The remaining 8 out of the 16 contestants who were not eaten arrived at the Craft Services Tent safely. Chris and Chef were waiting for them, along with a few other familiar faces.

"Welcome to the Craft Services-" Chris began.

"Where are the others?!" Viola shouted.

"They were probably eaten, just like Dutch!" Luis screamed.

"He's dead! He's dead!" Nikki cried, she was referring to her boyfriend.

"Easy everyone! They're not dead! Watch!" Chris responded. The person wearing the suit made the monster come in front of everyone, Chris pressed a button on a remote control that made the monster's tail open like a slide. The 8 contestants who were 'eaten' came out of the monster, safe and sound. Nikki ran up to Johan and embraced him, she was happy that he was safe.

"Now that everyone's here, I'd like you all to meet this season's interns!" Announced Chris, the person wearing the green suit stepped out of the shadows and removed the suit revealing themselves to be Amy! Four other people stepped out of the Craft Services Tent, it was Ella, Samey, Dawn and Mike!

"Hey guys!" Mike greeted.

"Mike!" The five ex-interns said simultaneously. They all looked glad to see him. Though before they go catch up with Mike, Chris spoke up.

"Hold it! We still aren't done with the challenge, inside the tent is a buffet of food, but don't get excited it's all wax! There is a key hidden in one of the foods, that key unlocks the trailers you will all be staying in. Any questions? ... Go!' Chris stated, everyone rushed inside and literally tore apart the buffet. This went on for about 10 minutes before Hayden finally found the key.

"Got it!" He exclaimed.

"And the game is over!" Chris announced, the girls alliance grimaced, they couldn't vote Hayden off tonight.

"But don't worry, there isn't going to be an elimination tonight!" Chris stated. "Instead, Hayden has won the chance to pick which trailer the boys will be staying in this season!"

The boys seemed to be satisfied with the reward while the girls were a bit miffed.

* * *

Chris led everyone to the trailers one of them was quite luxurious and big, like the one Luis won last season, while the other looked pretty much normal.

"So Hayden, which trailer do you want?" Chris asked.

"Well its obvious that I want the better one." Hayden answered, the boys cheered with delight, but this joy didn't last long as the monster crushed the trailer. Th girls cheered at this, but the monster ended up crushing their trailer as well. **[5]**

"Hahahaha!" Chris laughed hysterically, he calmed himself down. "Ah, that was too funny! Don't worry, we have spares, though that was the only luxury trailer we could give to any of you. So you'll have to deal with the normal ones! Everyone get settled in, the game starts tomorrow for REAL!"

* * *

While the boys were getting settled in, Luis decided to ask Dutch about his black eye.

"Hey Dutch." He said.

"What's up?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your eye?"

"It's a long story..." Dutch answered ambiguously. Luis didn't want to ask again, he didn't want to anger Dutch, friends as they were, it still wasn't Luis' business to ask Dutch about his personal life.

Meanwhile, the girls alliance was planning their first move.

"So we're taking down Hayden first?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, we can't let him cause any trouble!" Astrid answered.

"We just have to hope he doesn't get lucky again!" Viola remarked.

Michiko was about to go take a nap, before she was about to go to sleep, her eyes flashed red again, she had a mischievous smirk on her face. From outside the trailers, Chris looked intrigued, he turned to the camera.

"What sort of drama will the contestants spark up this season? What movie genre will we do next? Will Hayden cause trouble and will the girls alliance stop them? Find out next time on Total Drama Action!" Chris signed off.

* * *

Some time later, Chris brought Mike and Ella in front of one of the studios.

"You needed to see us Chris?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I need you two to do a special assignment for me. Do you think you can handle it?" Chris asked.

"Ooh! A special assignment! This calls for a song!" Ella cheered, she was about to sing before Chris stopped her.

"No singing!" He snapped. "Anyway, here's what you two will do." Chris began to explain the task.

* * *

**And so ends the first real chapter. Also I realized that I made a pretty big mistake last season, some of the humor was references to other forms of media. To prevent that mistake from happening again, I am going to properly mark the references. Note: I do not own any of these references, they were used for comedy reasons / explanations of the story or challenge!**

**[1]: Gwen said something similar to that**

**[2]: 'Hit me with your best shot' by Pat Benatar **

**[3]: an event that happened on a TV show I like (bonus points if you know what show)**

**[4]: the monster is supposed to look a bit like Space Godzilla **

**[5]: the same thing happened to the boys' trailer in the real season 2 of the show**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first challenge. What movie genre do you want to see? What does Chris plan to do with Ella and Mike? I guess you'll have wait and see!**


	3. Acting with the Stars (1)

**Sorry this chapter is a bit late, I was on vacation but I wanted to get a chapter out before the new year started. This chapter will have the first elimination. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chris stood on the red carpet by the Lame-O-Sine giving the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama Action, 16 contestants arrived at the abandoned film lot and got introduced to our little friend. Hehe. After their encounter with the monster, they had to find the key to our luxury trailer, in the end Hayden won it for the guys! Though this victory didn't past long as a certain monster crushed their dreams. Though as funny as it was, I didn't really ask for that to happen."

The camera pans to Amy who is filing her nails, she looks tired.

"Shut up McLean, can I just go back to bed?" She asked coldly.

"I'm afraid not Amy, we have some work to do, I need you, your sister and Dawn to get everything ready for the challenge today." Chris answered, Amy groaned as she went to get her fellow interns.

"What kind of challenge will the contestants have? Will Hayden pull something out of his sleeve? Will Michiko scare off everyone else? Find out right now on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

Johan and Damion sat in front of the girls trailer, they seemed to be waiting for something. Luis exited the boys' trailer and saw the two.

"What are you guys doing?" Luis asked.

"We're waiting for Nikki and Corlissa, they're trying out a new look." Johan answered, the door to the girls' trailer opened, Corlissa and Nikki stepped out of it, they looked completely different from last season.

Nikki's hair was now black with golden-blonde tips that reach her waist in low curls. She now wears a flouncy, pale lavender, long sleeved dress with a high collar and black stockings underneath it. She also had on black fingerless gloves and black ankle-high booties.

Corlissa hair is now shoulder-length with side bangs that cover her left eye. As for clothes, she now wears a coal black leather jacket over a plain white crop top, high waist acid wash shorts and black ankle-high booties. She also has multiple silver dog tags and a black military cap.

"Woah..." Johan said...

"Hehe, how do we look?" Nikki asked.

"Amazing!" Johan answered, Nikki embraced her boyfriend, flattered with his answer. Corlissa gave Damion a hug as well, though in her case it was mostly to comfort him as he was still troubled by something.

Suddenly the loudspeakers by the trailers blared.

"Attention campers, meet me by Studio #2 for today's challenge! Stat!" Chris announced.

* * *

Everyone met up with Chris around Studio #2, Dawn and the Twins we're with Chris (they are the interns for this season).

"Everyone here? ... Good! Now before we start the challenge, I've decided that now would be a good time to make the teams! Now if I call your name step forward." Chris exclaimed.

"Ruby, Michael, Astrid, Sapphire, Michiko, Ciana, Hayden and Dutch!"

The 8 contestants stepped forward, Sammy was going to toss them a banner but Amy pushed her and took the banner, she tossed it to Ruby, Dawn saw this and had an intrigued and concerned look on her face.. Ruby opened the banner, it was brown and had a picture of a Rooster on it.

"You will be known as, the Rowdy Roosters!" The Roosters didn't really seem to enthusiastic about their new team name.

***confessionals***

**Dutch: **Couldn't Chris have given us a cooler team name?

**Ciana:** I don't care what my team's name is, I'll have to carry them all to victory.

**Hayden:** *he is smoking another cigarette* I won't make the same mistakes I made last season. I'll have to stay quiet this time, as for now I guess I'll carry the team to victory.

***end confessionals***

"As for the rest of you, you will be known as..." Chris continues, Dawn tossed Johan a green colored cloth, he opened it and there was a picture of a turtle on it.

"The Tenacious Turtles!"

Chris was answered with silence from both teams, some didn't seem happy with the team names or who their teammates were while others seemed happy with it ok with it.

"Anyway, as for today's challenge. Before you can really participate in movie themed challenges, you have to prove to me that you can act! So today's challenge will have you performing a skit, whoever gets a higher score wins!" Chris explained.

"What are the skits going to be about?" Sapphire asked.

"It's whatever you want it to be, just make sure it doesn't suck. Now go and practice your skit, you have 2 hours." Chris said with a hint of a sour tone, he apparently thought the contestants couldn't do it.

* * *

**With the Roosters**

Astrid and Ruby were thinking of an idea for a skit, sadly they weren't having any ideas.

"Anything?" Sapphire asked them.

"Nothing..." Ruby answered sadly.

"Any day now!" Hayden said.

"Don't even say anything Hayden!" Michael hissed.

"We only have 2 hours, we can't afford to waste any time!" Hayden stated.

"As much as it pains me to say this, Hayden's right..." Astrid admitted. "We need to come to come up with something fast!"

"I got it!" Ruby announced excitedly.

* * *

**With the Turtles**

"Do we have the oven ready?" Briar asked.

"Yup!" Corlissa answered.

"What about the plastic turkey?" Damion questioned.

"It's right here." Luis replied.

"Wait, what about the oven mitts? I can't find them!" Tamara said frantically.

"Calm down, they're right on the table there." Viola answered.

"Good, keep them there, that's where they need to be." Johan answered.

"I think we might have this!" Corlissa said confidently, some of the others nodded in agreement while the others seemed a bit unsure.

* * *

**With the interns**

Sammy was in the Craft Services Tent getting a soda for Amy, who unsurprisingly forced her to do it. Dawn had followed her as she needed to talk to Sammy alone, she tapped Sammy's shoulder, scaring her.

"Woah!" Sammy screamed. "Dawn don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, but I needed to talk to you, it's about your sister." Dawn replied. "Why does she treat you so poorly?"

"Oh, Amy's always been doing this... I better go, I can't really keep her waiting." Sammy said.

"Samey, where's my soda?!" Amy shouted, Sammy ran out of the CS Tent as fast ad she could. Dawn followed Sammy out of the tent. She seemed intent on helping Sammy out.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Chris sat on a Director's Chair, megaphone in hand (even with a beret).

"Ok actors are you ready? ... No? Too bad! Turtles, you're up!" Chris announced.

"You guys ready?" Damion asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be..." Johan replied nervously.

"Why are so nervous?" Nikki asked, holding Johan's hand.

"I'm n-not really good in front of people..."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine, I know you can!" Nikki replied, kissing her boyfriend. The Tenacious Turtles went onto the stage.

"Wait hold on!" Chris said. "I'm going to need two members of each team to explain the skit, like how it's supposed to make us, as the reviewers, feel."

Briar and Corlissa stepped onto the stage.

"Our skit is a comedy skit." Corlissa stated.

"It details the story of a group of children who are helping their parents prepare dinner for their parents who are going to step out for a while. As you can tell, things can only go so well." Briar explained.

The two girls stepped off of the stage and let their team's skit begin. Nikki and Damion were playing the role of the mother and father while Johan, Tamara, Luis and Viola played the role of the children. Nikki and Damion had jackets on, they seemed ready to go outside. They turned to the other 4 contestants.

"Now kids, we're going to be gone for a while, the turkey is in the oven and it needs to be taken out in about 5 minutes." Nikki said.

"Don't forget about the tea either, it should be ready soon!" Damion added, he checked a watch he was using for the skit. "Oh we better head off! Don't forget about the tea and the turkey!"

"Mom, Dad, we won't! Everything will be fine, now why don't you head off!" Viola said, sending the two away. As soon as she did, the kettle of tea began steaming.

"Well that's convenient!" Tamara noted. "Where are the cups though?"

As soon as Tamara said that, things started getting a little crazy, the four of them frantically searched the kitchen.

"Where are the cups?!" Luis shouted. Tamara opened the cupboard and found nothing but plates, she had a perplexed and frantic look on her face. The room was beginning to fill up with steam.

Johan left the room, his glasses were getting fogged up from the steam (this was planned for the skit) he wound up in the bathroom. He saw something in the bathtub, for some reason, it was the cups.

"Guys I found the cups!" Johan called out.

"Where?!" Luis asked in shock.

"In the bath tub!"

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE THE CUPS DOING IN THE BATHROOM?!" Viola shouted.

"I don't know, I didn't put them there!" Johan replied, running back downstairs with the cups in hand. The four of them wasted no time in pouring the tea into all of the cups.

"Phew, disaster averted." Tamara sighed, everyone then heard the ding sound of the oven signaling the turkey is finished cooking.

"Ok good, the turkey. Let's get this done." Viola said. She was about to go get the turkey from the oven but she realized she had no oven mitts.

"Oh here we go!" Luis said, facepalming himself, Viola struggled a bit to ask Luis to stop complaining but she had to stick to the script. Suddenly, the phone rang, Tamara picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Tammy, it's your father. We're coming home a bit early, did you get everything done?" Damion asked.

"We can't find the oven mitts!" Johan cried.

"Just getting the turkey out now! Hehe!" Tamara chuckled.

"Great, we'll be home in a few minutes." Damion stated.

"Ok, bye! ... MOM AND DAD ARE COMING!" Tamara shouted, this put everyone in panic mode.

"There's no more time to wait, we need to get that turkey out now!" Johan yelled.

"But what about the oven mitts?" Viola questioned.

"No time! Luis clear the table!" Johan ordered, Luis did as he was asked, Johan opened the oven and took out the cooked turkey. It burned his hands (this was fake, his hands are just painted red and the smoke that the oven is making is from a smoke machine).

"Move the oven mitts!" Johan screamed, he set the turkey down on the table and went to go tend to his burned hands. The door to the 'house' opened, Nikki and Damion walked in.

"We're home!" Nikki announced.

"Glad to see the house didn't burn down!" Damion added.

"This wasn't to stressful for you all, was it?" Nikki asked.

"Nah, it was pretty easy." Luis answered.

"Yeah, wasn't too bad." Viola added, the curtain closed, signaling the end of the skit. **[2]**

"So, how was it?" Briar asked Chris and the interns.

"Ehh... I give it a 3." Chris answered, the Turtles looked a bit insulted.

"I disagree, I thought it was entertaining." Dawn responded.

"Me too, I thought it was funny." Sammy agreed.

"Nobody cares what you think Samey! Anyway, it wasn't bad but it wasn't that good either." Amy stated.

"Well, it's my show so I make the scores. Anyway, Roosters you're up!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

From backstage, the Roosters had just finished setting up their set. Sapphire and Astrid were putting make up on Ruby to make her look older.

"Are you sure about this?" Ruby asked.

"Sure I'm sure! The key to a good act is prying at the audience's heart strings!" Sapphire replied.

***confessional***

**Ruby:** This better work, I don't want to have dressed up like an old lady for nothing.

***end confessional***

Michael and Michiko went up on stage.

"Our skit is a bit of mood whiplash from the previous skit, this one is meant to be more emotional."

"Hopefully that won't stop it's appeal." Michiko added.

The curtain rose again, this set was once again, a house. Though this time Ruby was in there alone, she was sitting in a rocking chair wearing a sweater. The makeup that Sapphire and Astrid applied earlier looked pretty realistic.

"I've lived a good long life, I've loved and laughed but what I miss most of all is my sweet little goat, Shopah." Ruby said with a nostalgic and melancholic tone of voice, she began crying, thankfully not smearing her make up. "Oh... baah baah." **[3]**

Chris looked visibly moved by Ruby's act. Dawn, Sammy and Amy were crying, even Chef was crying at this!

"Ok enough! Enough, if you can make Chef cry then you've won." Chris said, choking back tears. The Rowdy Roosters cheered while the Turtles looked conflicted about their loss. Who would they vote off?

* * *

**At the Gilded Chris Ceremony **

Chris stood at the podium of the amphitheater, he was wearing a fancy blue suit.

"Welcome, Tenacious Turtles, to the first ever Gilded Chris Ceremony. Here's how the eliminations will work this season. Under your seats are devices that have the faces of the members of your team, all you need to do is tap the face of the person you want to eliminate and it will count for one vote. When you're ready, place your votes." Chris explained.

***confessionals***

**Nikki:** This is going to be SO HARD!

**Johan: **Wow, the first elimination and I have no idea who it vote for...

**Tamara: **Should I do this? Is it right?

**Corlissa:** I really hope Damion doesn't get voted off, he's already in enough pain as it is!

***end confessionals***

The interns approached Chris on stage, Amy and Sammy wore matching Green dresses while Dawn wore a light blue dress, her hair was also tied up into a bun. Dawn handed Chris a tray of awards that looked exactly like Chris.

"Alright, the votes are in. If you receive a Gilded Chris Award, you are safe. For now! The first contestant safe is... Tamara!"

"Next is Nikki!"

.

.

.

"Damion!" Corlissa breathed a sigh of relief knowing her boyfriend was safe.

.

.

.

"Viola!"

.

.

.

"Johan!"

.

.

.

"And Briar!"

Luis and Corlissa looked worried, neither of them wanted to be eliminated first, but someone had to go. Damion was worried as well, Corlissa was the only one who knew what happened to him since Season 1 ended.

"And the final Gilded Chris Award goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

*Corlissa bites her nails frantically, Luis crosses his fingers with his eyes shut tightly, Damion waits with a nervous expression on his face*

.

.

.

.

.

"Luis!" Chris tossed the last award to Luis who caught it. Corlissa and Damion looked absolutely shocked, the other Turtles looked downright guilty.

"Why guys?!" Damion questioned. Chef began to drag Corlissa to the Lame-O-Sine.

"Wait! Who's going to support Damion?!" Corlissa asked as Chef threw her into the Lame-O-Sine. The limo sped off before she could argue.

"And so we have our first elimination! How will Damion cope with having his girlfriend voted off? From how he's been acting, I doubt it. What sort of movie challenge will we have next time? And most importantly, who will be the next one to take a ride on the Lame-O-Sine?! Find out next time on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

**That's it, it was really hard eliminating Corlissa first but I have some plans for the others. Anyway, how did you feel about the challenge? Also, do you have any ideas for movie challenges? One last thing, I'd like to wish all of you a happy new year!**

**References:**

**[1]: A reference to 'Dancing with the Stars'**

**[2]: Some parts of the skit also happened in an episode of 'Malcolm in the Middle'**

**[3]: That was Duncan's performance in the original season 2.**


	4. Alien Hunting! (1)

**Here's Chapter 4! Chapters might take a little bit longer to come out since it's ALREADY hard deciding who gets eliminated. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Action, our 16 contestants were assigned to their teams; The Tenacious Turtles and the Rowdy Roosters. The first team challenge was simple, perform an entertaining skit. The Turtles tried a comedy routine while the Rooster tried a much more emotional appeal. Long story short, the Roosters won the challenge and the Turtles voted Corlissa out! How will Damion last without his girlfriend? Which team will win today's challenge? And most importantly, who will be the second contestant voted off? Find out right here on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

It was the night of Corlissa's elimination, the boys were all asleep, except for Johan. He was still laying in his bed, holding a stuffed cube with big blue eyes and small arms with tiny mittens for hands. **[2]**

***confessional***

**Johan:** I always have a bit of trouble actually falling asleep, so I just lay awake in bed for a while until I black out. But once I fall asleep, I'm out like a light!

***end confessional***

Johan eventually blacked out, the next morning all the boys had woken up and were beginning to get dressed. As they were getting dressed, Hayden accidentally elbowed Michael in the ribs.

"Watch it!" Michael threatened, pushing Hayden back.

"What do you mean 'Watch it'? I didn't do anything!" Hayden replied, shoving Michael. The two continued arguing, after about a minute their scuffle lead them out of the trailer where some birds were picking some worms. With one good shove, Hayden pushed Michael to the ground, a crunching sound was heard. Dutch helped Michael back up, Michael was about to punch Hayden right in the throat but Hayden grabbed Michael's fist.

"Enough, it was an accident, I'm sure we can be civilized about this, we're teammates so we have to work together!" Hayden said.

Michael lowered his fists and gave Hayden a suspicious look.

***confessionals***

**Michael:** Hayden's up to something, it's obvious. But just because we're teammates doesn't mean I won't watch him carefully.

***end confessionals***

"Um... guys..." Luis said, pointing to something on the ground. All of the boys turned to see what Luis was looking at. When Hayden pushed Michael down, Michael accidentally landed on a Blue Jay, breaking it's leg and wing, leaving it to flop around awkwardly.

"Ok, that's just gross." Hayden remarked. Dutch carefully picked up the bird and tried to calm it down as best as he could.

"I'll get a shoe box." Johan said, heading back into the trailer, the other boys soon followed. **[3]**

***confessional***

**Damion:** Why must the innocent get punished?! *he is burrowing his head in his hands* ** [4]**

***end confessional***

* * *

Meanwhile, in the girls trailer, Viola was talking to Ruby, Tamara and Astrid about something.

"So what are you saying?" Ruby asked.

"I'm saying that I can't be a part of the girls' alliance anymore!" Viola answered, this made the girls gasp.

"What? Why?!" Tamara questioned.

"I can't restrict myself to being a part of an alliance, I need to lead my team!" Viola replied, the other girls looked upset, but they understood. Astrid looked a little bit offended, she was the one who started the alliance, but she shrugged it off. She and Viola pretty much acted as co-leaders in the alliance.

"Plus you have Astrid to lead you!" Viola added, Astrid looked a bit pleased with that statement. Ciana had overheard that conversation.

"Lead them all you want, it won't matter. I'm gonna win it all!" She announced, Michiko rolled her eyes at her statement.

"Well Ciana, who's the leader of your team?" Tamara asked.

"Me of course!" Ciana quickly answered.

"What if I want to be the team leader?" Ruby asked.

"Or me?" Astrid and Michiko said simultaneously, Ciana was about to say something, but Viola quickly spoke up.

"Just be thankful Hayden isn't the leader."

The girls all agreed on that statement.

* * *

Some time later, everybody was eating breakfast in the Craft Services Tent. Dawn and the Twins were there as well (just like the interns last season, they had their own table).

"Samey, go get me a cup of coffee!" Amy ordered, Sammy sighed and got up.

"Why do you treat your sister like that?" Dawn asked.

"Well for one, she's useless! Second, she doesn't do anything useful!" Amy began, Dawn quickly spoke up.

"I mean, from what I can tell, she hasn't really done anything to deserve that treatment. Her aura is completely clean. Your aura, on the other hand, looks dark." Dawn explained, annoying Amy.

"Whatever." Amy said, ending their conversation. The boys went over to their table, some of them looked distraught.

"Hey Dawn, can you give us some help?" Johan asked.

"Of course, what seems to be troubling you?" Dawn answered.

"See there was a little... accident this morning. Long story short, this bird's leg and wing are broken and we're going to nurse it back to health. But we need someone to watch over it while we're doing a challenge. Can you help us?" Luis explained.

"Of course!" Dawn answered cheerfully, Dutch handed her the shoe box with the injured bird in it. "I'll make sure you're as good as new, little one!" Dawn told the bird, softly petting it's head. Chris then entered the tent.

"Good morning!" He announced. "Challenge time, let's go!"

The contestants groaned, not looking forward to the challenge.

* * *

Everyone had gathered around Studio #3, it looked like some sort of factory.

"Today's movie genre, is Alien Movies! As for the challenge itself, you have to navigate through the alien base and destroy the eggs that are hidden in one of the rooms. But it isn't going to be that easily with our little friends running around." Chris announced.

Suddenly 3 large, black, reptilian creature leaped out of one of the air vents. It had a scorpion tail and it lacked visible eyes. The contestants jumped back when they saw them.

"Hehe, calm down, these aliens are just animatronics, just like the monster. The aliens will do everything they can to prevent you all from reaching the eggs. Also, I've decided to spice up the game a bit, hidden somewhere in the studio is a golden movie ticket, if anyone finds it, they can use it to save themselves from elimination!." Chris continued.

One of the aliens leaped towards Luis and stretched it's mouth open, it was large enough to swallow him whole. Luis fainted when the alien did this, but he quickly woke up.

"Alright, ready! ... Go!" Chris sounded an air horn, starting the challenge. Both teams raced into the studio.

* * *

**Rowdy Roosters **

Studio #3 was split up into 3 parts; the main room, the queen's chamber, and the nest. Each area had many rooms and paths leading into the other areas.

The Roosters were currently in the western section of the main area. Eventually they ended up at a room with 3 different paths, one going straight forward, one going farther west, and one going east.

"This way!" Astrid, Ciana and Hayden all said simultaneously, they all glared at each other.

"Well there's no way all of them go to the same place." Astrid said.

"That should be obvious..." Hayden remarked.

"Listen you! I've had enough of-" Astrid hissed, ready to knock Hayden out. Surprisingly, Ciana held her back.

"Just stop alright!" She said, she stepped towards the path going west. "Anyone who wants to go this way can follow me!" Hayden and Astrid stood by the paths they wanted to go through, Astrid wanted to go east while Hayden wanted to continue going straight forward. Sapphire and Michiko stood with Ciana (Group A) while Ruby, Michael and Dutch went with Astrid (Group B), leaving Hayden by himself.

***confessional***

**Hayden:** Seriously?

***end confessional***

The three groups went down their chosen path. Nobody in any group looked back.

* * *

**Tenacious Turtles **

The Turtles were in the Easter section of the studio. Unlike the Roosters, they didn't find any straying paths. They didn't seem to be having much trouble, but something was watching them. Suddenly, the sound of clanking could be heard above them.

"What was that?!" Damion questioned, everyone looked around to find the source of the noise. Suddenly, a hatch in the ceiling opened, one of the aliens jumped in front of them, causing the contestants to all scream. Unfortunately, their screaming attracted the other two aliens.

The aliens let out a menacing screech, prompting the Turtles to run away as fast as they could (thankfully they didn't run as slowly as actual turtles).

They all separated into two smaller groups consisting of Tamara, Nikki, Damion and Viola (Group C) in one group, and Briar, Luis and Johan in another (Group D).

Group C kept running until they saw a sign on a door that read 'oT s'neeuQ mooR'**[5] **the 4 of them ran into the room without any second thoughts, they NEEDED to get away from that alien.

From a camera room, Chris and Chef were watching the contestants. The three blondes (the interns, coincidentally they actually are all blondes, this was not planned), were the same electronic suits that Amy had when she was controlling the monster in the first challenge, they were controlling the aliens.

"Why are the signs backwards?" Chris asked, Chef just shrugged.

* * *

**Group A**

Ciana's group were going through a long hallway, there weren't many rooms in the hallway and the rooms rooms that were there didn't have anything interesting in them. Sapphire opened the door to one of the rooms and walked inside, one of the aliens came up behind her and shoved her into the room.

"EEK!" Sapphire shrieked, Michiko and Ciana rushed to go help her, but the door was locked.

"Locked! Damn!" Michiko cursed.

"Stand back..." Ciana said, pushing Michiko back a bit. Ciana took a few steps back and then ran for the door, she tackled it and broke it down. The alien had Sapphire pinned against the corner of the room, it opened its mouth baring it's fangs at Sapphire. Suddenly, another mouth shot out of the alien's mouth, the second mouth was less than an inch from Sapphire's face. **[6]**

Michiko's eyes began to glow red again, she walked right up to the alien and grabbed it's second mouth and began pulling at it. The other girls were shocked to see Michiko successfully rip out the second mouth right out of the alien. She then proceeded to, for lack of a better term, beat the crap out of the alien. It began to spark and it eventually powered down.

From back in the camera room, the interns were also stunned at what Michiko just did, Chris and Chef seemed impressed. Amy tried moving around frantically, but the alien she was controlling no longer worked.

"What the hell?!" Amy cursed.

"Perhaps that's a bit of karma for how you've been treating your sister." Dawn commented.

"Oh shut up! Amy hissed.

* * *

**Group B**

Astrid's group continued east, they also saw the sign that said 'oT s'neeuQ mooR', though they weren't being chased by one of the now two remaining aliens.

The eventually entered a chamber that had a very large alien in it. It was several times larger than the ones they had seen earlier.

"Oh! They found the Alien Queen!" Chris said excitedly, Chef was eagerly eating some popcorn.

The group charged for the alien hitting it with all of their might. They seemed to be inflicting some minor damage but the alien was still going strong.

"Hmph, I guess this one puts up more of a fight!" Michael said eagerly, Dutch cracked his knuckles.

"Let's just get this over with..." Ruby said.

The group charged for the Alien Queen again.

* * *

**Group C**

Viola's group had finally stopped running when the found that the alien was no longer chasing them.

"It's not chasing us anymore, that must mean it went for the others..." Viola said.

"Oh I hope Jojo's ok!" Nikki said with worry in her voice.

"This challenge is already too much! That alien could be anywhere!" Tamara cried, Viola had to slap her to snap her back to her senses.

"Stop complaining!" She said.

"Thanks, I needed that." Tamara replied.

"It's what a leader does. Now come on, we need to keep moving!"

"This way!" Damion called to them, he was pointing to a pathway leading to somewhere called the "mooR gnilioB'.

* * *

**Group D**

The alien was still chasing Briar, Luis and Johan, since he was less physically adept, he fell behind rather quickly, giving the alien the perfect chance to take him.

"LUIS!" Briar and Johan shouted, but it was too late. The alien didn't seem to get very far though, some struggling was heard in a nearby room.

"Help! Help!" Luis called out. Johan and Briar hurried to where they heard Luis. They opened the door to see the alien trying to swallow Luis whole! The two looked absolutely mortified, Johan immediately shut the door.

"Good thing I'm a man of the world!" Johan said.

"I'm terrified beyond rational thought. I can't look!" Briar admitted, covering her eyes. Johan reopened the door and found Luis, sitting alone in the room, he was shaken up but otherwise, just fine. **[7]**

***confessionals***

**Sammy:** I couldn't bring myself to hurt Luis, it just didn't feel right...

**Dawn:** I'm glad Sammy didn't harm Luis, it shows that she shows mercy. Which is something Chris unfortunately lacks.

**Chris:** One one hand I'm glad Sammy didn't kill Luis because we could get sued. But on the other hand it would have made things more interesting.

***end confessionals***

* * *

**Hayden**

Hayden was surprisingly lucky, he didn't have any problems with the aliens. He was whistling the same tune Mal usually whistled, he saw something reflecting some light in his face, he found the source of the light to be something gold.

"And what's this?" Hayden said with intruige. He eventually came across the room labeled 'mooR gnilioB'. He opened the door, only to come face to face with one of the aliens.

The alien roared in his face. Hayden didn't back down however, he stood his ground, despite it being unlikely that he would be able that he could take out the alien by himself.

* * *

While Hayden was dealing with the alien, all of the other groups managed to meet up in the Nest, where the Alien Eggs were kept.

"There are the eggs!" Nikki called out. Everyone began to make a run for the eggs, suddenly, the second alien arrived.

The Roosters helped Hayden take down the alien that was attacking him. The second alien tried to stall the Turtles, but Viola managed to get past it and reach the eggs. She grabbed the four eggs that were there.

"Guys, catch!" Viola shouted, throwing the eggs to her team. Thankfully they all managed to catch them.

"Now!" Briar shouted, smashing the alien in the head with the egg, her teammates followed suit.

"And the Tenacious Turtles win!" Chris announced.

"Damn!" Ciana cursed.

The other Roosters didn't seem so upset with their loss, they knew knew who they would vote off.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

The Roosters had gathered in the amphitheater.

"Welcome Rowdy Roosters to your first elimination ceremony. Here's how it works, there are voting devices under your seats, just tap the face of the person you want eliminated and that will count as as one vote. Now, go on and make your votes." Chris explained.

The Roosters made their votes, Chris looked excited.

"Well, this ought to be good!" He said, the interns arrived in their dresses again. However, Chef was also there, wearing a pink dress, the Roosters looked absolutely disgusted at Chef's look. Chef handed Chris the Awards.

"Alright, the following contestants are safe. Michiko!"

.

.

.

"Dutch!"

.

.

.

"Ciana!"

.

.

.

"Ruby!"

.

.

.

"Michael!"

.

.

.

"And Astrid!"

"Now this isn't surprising! In a landslide vote, Hayden is voted out!" Chris announced, none of the Roosters seemed upset about this.

"I'm afraid I'm not leaving!" Hayden said with a sly smile. He pulled out the golden movie ticket, prompting everyone to gasp.

"Hehe, looks like Hayden saved himself! All votes towards him no longer count, making Hayden's vote the only one still valid, meaning Sapphire is voted out!" Chris exclaimed.

"What?!" Sapphire shouted in disbelief.

"That's bullsh*t!" Ciana cursed. Chef grabbed Sapphire and then tossed her into the Lame-O-Sine, not giving her any time to argue, the limo then sped off into the night.

"And so Sapphire is the second contestant voted off! Will the bird Hayden and Michael almost killed stay alive? Will Amy ever be nice to Samey? Probably not. But most importantly, who will be the next person voted off on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

***sigh* Having Sapphire leave was a hard choice, heck, having any of these characters leave is going to be hard. I want to give them all as much time to develop and converse with each other as much as they can, but sadly that's extremely hard. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**References:**

**1\. A quote by Patrick Star from Spongebob.**

**2\. Tiny Box Tim, yes I am a fan of Markiplier.**

**3\. A small sub-plot in a fairly popular movie.**

**4\. This hints at what happens to Damion ever since Season 1 ended. What happened exactly? You'll have to wait and see.**

**5\. All of the signs are backwards 'oT s'neeuQ mooR' reads 'To Queen's Room' while 'mooR gnilioB' reads 'Boiler Room'.**

**6\. A reference to the 'Alien' movie series.**

**7\. A joke used in an episode of the cartoon show 'Ed, Edd, n Eddy'.**


	5. Spooktacular!

**Sorry that this chapter took a while to get out. In all honesty, I've been excited for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Action, our two teams had a run in with our resident aliens! The Rowdy Roosters are showing that they don't really function well as a team with Astrid, Hayden, and Ciana all fighting for control. The Tenacious Turtles on the other hand, seem to be alright under Viola's leadership! But will it last? In the end, Hayden found the golden movie ticket, which saved him from elimination and gotten Sapphire taken down in his place. But that's not all, after a little fight, Hayden and Michael accidentally crippled a bird, hopefully we won't get any hate mail for that... As for the girls, Viola disbanded from the girl's alliance to lead her team. But can Viola handle being a leader? Probably. But what kind of movie challenge will our contestants do today? Find out right here, right now on Total Drama Action!"

(Long intro is very long)

* * *

The contestants were having a reasonably normal day. Chris didn't give them a challenge to complete... yet. They were all in the mess hall eating dinner, Dawn was tending to the bird that had been accidentally injured. All seemed normal until a loudspeaker in the tent turned on.

"Attention everyone! Head over to Studio #4 immediately! That includes you too, interns." Chris announced.

***confessionals***

**Luis:** It seems a little late for a challenge. Doesn't it? **[1]**

**Hayden: **Some of you may be wondering why I didn't have Michael eliminated even though he's a large threat. Well, he could be useful in physical challenges. Now that I think about it though, Ciana and Astrid are on my team so I may not have to worry about that.

**Michiko: **I wasn't focused on the game last season, but that was only because Mal was there. Since he isn't here, I don't need to hold back anymore! The only real threats right now are Hayden and Ciana. Nobody really likes Hayden so I'm pretty sure that he'll be the first to go if my team loses again.

***end confessionals**

* * *

Chris was waiting for the contestants, he seemed to be rather excited for the challenge.

"Glad to see you all here, let's keep it simple. Half of this studio is set up like a haunted house, there are two separate entrances for both teams. All you need to do is get to other side." Chris explained, he and Chef then began chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Dutch asked.

"Oh nothing. Also, as you may know, Hayden found the golden movie ticket in the previous challenge so." Chris began, the others glared at him.

"Here's the catch though, i've hidden ANOTHER golden ticket in this haunted house! Same rules apply, if you find it, you're safe! Now go!" Chris announced, starting the challenge. The two teams raced into the haunted house. Chris turned to the interns.

"Now, I need you three to do something important."

* * *

**Tenacious Turtles **

The Turtles were running through a hallway that was adorned with bookcases and framed pictures on the wall that watched the team. Briar looked a bit skeptical about the haunted house.

"So much for this 'haunted house'." She said, rolling her eyes.

"What about these paintings?" Tamara asked "There staring into our souls!" She looked rather uncomfortable.

"They're probably just animatronics." Briar answered, she looked right at one of the portraits.

"She's right, there's no such thing as ghosts, that's just illogical!" Luis added. Nikki took a few steps forward, stepping onto a rug that looked rather out of place. Briar noticed something odd about the portrait, one of the corners was hanging off of the wall. As she was putting it into place, she found the golden ticket! She put it in her pocket, wary not to let anyone catch her. She liked her team, but she didn't want anyone hounding her for the ticket.

"Look, we're wasting time. We need to keep moving!" Viola said, the rug underneath Nikki's feet suddenly sank into the floor, taking her with it. Nobody saw this.

"Where's Nikki?" Johan asked, nobody seemed to know. "Nikki? Nikki?! Are you there?!"

"Johan. She probably just went off ahead. We need to keep moving too." Viola remarked.

"I hope you're right..." Johan replied with an anxious look on his face.

***confessionals***

**Briar:** The thought of spirits of deceased people returning to haunt the living is purely preposterous! But this golden movie ticket, with it I am assured safety. So worst case scenario, I use this ticket!

**Luis:** You know, it's nice having another intellectual on my team! Plus Briar is kind of pretty. *he begins to blush*

**Damion: **Every day were losing more and more people... *he sighs*

**Johan:** She couldn't have gone ahead, we would have heard her! I really hope she's ok..."

***end confessionals***

* * *

**Rowdy Roosters**

The Roosters were in a very large room however the "floor" was just one path from one end of the room to the other end. This path barely had any room for the entire team to stand on. They were walking as carefully as they could to prevent falling. Ciana was walking in front of everyone, the lights in the room were relatively dim, everything was quiet. Suddenly a cardboard cutout of a cartoonish ghost popped up from the floor in front of Ciana, causing everyone except Hayden and Astrid to scream. **[2]** Hayden and Ciana just looked annoyed, without any warning, Ciana punched the cutout in two!

"Oh come on you big babies!" Hayden said.

"Shut up Hayden!" Astrid and Michiko shouted simultaneously, Hayden just rolled his eyes. The others looked incredibly embarrassed about being scared by a cardboard ghost, especially Michael and Dutch. Michiko's eyes began glowing, in fit f of rage she kicked Hayden off of the path, letting him plummet into the darkness below, the others were shocked. Even Ciana looked surprised about this.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry, I just couldn't deal with him anymore." Michiko admitted.

"I know how you feel but, did you really have to kick him like that?" Astrid questioned.

"Who cares, let's just keep moving!" Ciana remarked, moving everyone along. Dutch and Michael looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and just kept moving along with their team.

* * *

Hayden landed on a soft mattress, he looked around the room he was in and saw Nikki next to him. They were in some sort of office.

"Where are we?" Nikki asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Hayden answered. Nikki gave him an annoyed glance.

"At least help me find the light switch." She said, looking around the room. Thankfully, she found a button that was labeled 'Light', she eagerly pressed the button but the only thing she heard was a clicking sound, the lights didn't turn on. She tried pressing it a few more times but it didn't work.

"If it didn't work once it won't work if you're repeatedly tapping it." Hayden said, taking out his cigarettes and lighter again. Before he got a chance to light it, the two heard what sounded like like a broken music box.

They faced the direction where the sound was coming from and they saw what looked like an animatronic without any costume, just the mechanical parts. They also heard the sound of someone or something running towards them.

The two prepared themselves for whatever was running towards them. **[3a]**

* * *

After about 20 minutes, both teams made it out of the haunted house at the same time. Tamara and Luis both looked shaken up. Chris and Chef were waiting for them, but the interns weren't there.

"A tie?!" Ruby said in shock.

"Yes Ruby, both teams tied in going through the haunted house. But it looks like you're both missing a member." Chris remarked, grinning slightly. Johan looked even more worried as he said that.

"Yeah, we got separated from Hayden." Astrid admitted.

"Darn shame." Dutch added without much enthusiasm. **[4]**

"Chris, please tell me that Nikki's ok!" Johan pleaded.

"I promise you, Nikki and Hayden are just fine. In fact, they're the second part of the challenge!" Chris announced.

"What?" Everyone said in confusion. From a nearby room in the studio, Dawn and the Twins came out with several costumes. Dawn had a costume that resembled a Teddy Bear, Amy had one that looked like a Fox that had an eye patch and a hook, and Sammy had one that looked like a Purple Rabbit. **[3b]**

"Here's the deal, Nikki and Hayden have been 'possessed' and it's up to you to cure them!" Chris explained.

"Possessed?" Briar and Luis said skeptically.

"Possessed?!" Tamara said in shock.

"Is Nikki ok?!" Johan questioned.

"Easy! Easy! Physically, they're fine. But they're acting pretty weird, it's your job to cure them. Now hop to it!" Chris answered.

* * *

**Rowdy Roosters**

The Roosters were about to enter one of the rooms (Hayden and Nikki are in two different rooms) Ruby was reaching for the doorknob, she was hesitant in doing so. Suddenly, the door burst open, Hayden came out of it with a big smile on his face.

"Hi guys! How are you!" The possessed Hayden greeted, the others looked pleasantly surprised. Hayden was actually being nice to them! Astrid and Ruby went into the room with Hayden, once the door closed, the others burst into wild laughter.

Possessed Hayden's room was nice, bright and cheerful. He still had genuine smile on his face.

"So Hayden, you're... possessed now?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, my name isn't Hayden, it's Chico! I'm just using Hayden's body." Hayden err... Chico explained.

"Oh well, can you leave Hayden's body?" Astrid asked.

"But I don't wanna!" Chico whined. Suddenly, Ruby's cell phone began vibrating, she received a text message from Viola.

'It feels like someone's complaining over there. Is someone complaining?' ~Viola

Ruby began sending a text back.

'Yeah, Hayden got possessed by this ghost of a little kid I guess? He doesn't want to leave Hayden's body.'

Ruby put away her cell phone to focus on the challenge.

* * *

**Tenacious Turtles **

The Turtles were watching their door with much hesitation, mostly because a cold mist was coming from the door. Johan eventually opened the door, the room was dark and cold, Nikki was laying in a bed that was conveniently there in the room.

"G-guys..." Nikki called out weakly, the others approached her, Johan grabbed her hand in an attempt to comfort her. She looked weak.

"Don't worry Nikki, we're gonna help you!" Johan assured. Nikki's eyes turned black, she then roared at the group in a voice that sounded much deeper and demonic! The Turtles all backed off in shock.

"HAHAHAHA!" The possessed Nikki cackled. Everyone except Nikki ran out o lf the room as fast as they could.

"What the hell?!" Damion said. Viola game him a look for cursing.

"I'm going back in there, I need to save Nikki!" Johan announced, some of the others held him back.

"Are you crazy?! Luis cried out.

"I don't know if we can save Nikki..." Tamara remarked.

"Oh, quit complaining! If the man thinks he can save his girlfriend, then he should go for it!" Viola argued. Johan reentered the room.

"Johan." Nikki said weakly, she still had her possessed voice, Johan stepped a bit closer to her, he was in a cold sweat, not knowing what the Possessed Nikki would do next.

"Closer..." Nikki said, Johan stepped closer to the bed. 'Nikki' placed her hand on Johan's cheek and looked him right in the eyes, her eyes were still pitch black. "It would be lovely if I could... have a...cup...of... TEA!" She shouted, lifting the covers to reveal her (in her pajamas) hiding a tray of tea with cups and sugar. Johan screamed, but his screams quickly died down, he gave Nikki an annoyed look.

* * *

**Rowdy Roosters**

The Roosters had no luck on exorcising Chico from Hayden's body. Chico seemed reasonably nice, but he didn't want to leave Hayden, he was beginning to act like a whiny kid. Viola seemed to be watching the Roosters' room suspiciously.

"What's with you?" Tamara asked.

"Someone's complaining in there... I can feel it..." Viola answered.

The Roosters all exited the room, they all looked annoyed.

"Ugh, as if Hayden wasn't enough of a headache as it is!" Ciana hissed.

"Having some trouble?" Chris asked. Before anyone could answer, Chris continued speaking. "If you really want to cure the contestants, you'll have to recite this incantation to them!" He handed both teams a slip of paper and then left.

"Good luck!" Chris called out as he left.

"Well what does it say?" Michael asked. Johan read it out loud to everyone.

"To perform an exorcism, recite this incantation: 'Hullabaloo, and howdy doo! Musty prawns, and Timbuktu! Yeltsy-by and hibbety-hoo! Kick em' in the dishpan! Hoo Hoo hoo!'" The others looked at him with confused and surprised expressions, Johan himself looked dumbfounded. "Kick 'em in the dishpan? Hoo hoo hoo?!"

"What does that even mean?" Luis questioned.

"What? Just... what?!" Michael stated. Ciana and Johan grabbed the paper and went into their respective rooms again. They tried reciting the incantation but Ciana seemed to be thrown from her room while Johan exited his covered in what looked like ectoplasm.

***confessionals***

**Ciana:** Oh I am SO getting back at Hayden for that!

**Johan:** That was just gross! But I'm not giving, Nikki's my girlfriend and it's my job to help her!

***end confessionals***

* * *

**Interns**

Dawn and Sammy were having lunch, Amy was taking a nap so Sammy finally had some free time.

"So Sammy, do you know exactly why your sister is so rude towards you?" Dawn asked.

"Well, maybe it has to do with the fact that she's 17 minutes older than me, or when everyone confused the two of us and she had me shave my head so people could tell the difference between ." Sammy answered.

"That's horrible!" Dawn replied, "Have you ever tried talking to her about it? Perhaps you two can reach some sort agreement?"

"I don't know..." Sammy answered, she sounded a bit afraid.

"Don't worry, I said I'll help. Whenever you need someone to talk to, just let me know!" Dawn assured, Sammy smiled at her fellow intern.

***confessional***

**Sammy:** It's nice having someone that actually wants to talk to me. Is this what having a friend is like?

***end confessional***

* * *

Back with the contestants, the Roosters looked like they were all about to have aneurysms. Johan was putting on a large raincoat and rubber gloves.

"Alright... I'm going in!" He said.

***confessionals***

**Briar:** You have to admire his fortitude!

**Viola:** See, that's what this team needs! A player who doesn't give up and is willing to fight for his teammates!

**Tamara:** It's really brave of Johan to go in there, honestly I only went in once. I couldn't handle seeing Nikki so... scary.

***end confessionals***

Johan barged into the room, he was reciting the incantation, Thankfully he wasn't splattered with ectoplasm again. He managed to successfully recite it and turn Nikki back to normal! **[5]**

"Hey sweetie!" Nikki greeted, hugging her boyfriend.

"And it looks like the Turtles win!" Chris announced. Chef walked into the Roosters' room and snapped his fingers, turning Hayden back to normal as well.

"Wait... so all we had to do was snap our fingers to turn Hayden back to normal?!" Ruby shouted.

"Nope." Chris answered. "Only Chef could turn him back that way, you all had to do the incantation." The Roosters all looked ticked off. "Anyway, Roosters, get ready to vote someone else off and as an added twist, since Hayden 'volunteered' to be our possessed contestant, he's safe from elimination!"

"WHAT?!" The others shrieked.

"Hey, if it was the Turtles who lost, Nikki would be the one that's safe. Now get ready to vote someone off!" Chris replied

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Alright Rowdy Roosters, you know the drill now. Make your votes!" Chris announced.

***confessionals***

**Ciana:** Nothing personal.

**Astrid: **It honestly wouldn't be fair if you won.

**Michiko:** You'd probably be the biggest threat if you make it to the merge so...

***end**** confessionals***

Amy handed Chris the awards, Chef was (thankfully) wearing his regular attire.

"Since Hayden is immune, he gets the first Gilded Me!"

"As for the rest of you, if I call your name then you're safe. For now."

.

.

.

"Ruby and Ciana!"

.

.

.

"Michiko"

.

.

.

"And Astrid. This is definitely interesting, the winner of season one is now in the bottom 2! The final Gilded Chris Award of the night goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dutch!" Dutch caught his award, but he was still shocked, but nobody was as shocked as Michael.

"Oh how the might have fallen." Chris commented, Michael voluntarily entered the Lame-O-Sine which then drove off.

"And so last season's winner is this season's loser! Hehe. Who's going home next? What movie genre will we use next? And will Hayden get voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the girls' trailer, Briar was reading a book. When she was finished reading, she put the golden ticket in the book and closed it, using it as a bookmark and simultaneously hiding it from the others. Once she put the book away, she went to bed.

* * *

**Yeah... having Michael voted off was hard, but it would be unfair to have Michael win again. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter.**

**References:**

**1\. A joke about how practically every challenge in Total Drama Island Revamped tool place in the day, the only challenges that had some parts set at night were the Awake-a-thon, the Boot Camp challenge and the camping challenge.**

**2\. A reference to Spooky's House of Jump Scares, a horror game that looks cute but suddenly turns creepy.**

**3(a and b). A reference to 5 Nights at Freddy's**

**4\. Duncan said that when Chris mentioned that the Killer Bass were missing Katie and Sadie in season 1's camping episode.**

**5\. The Turtles' side of the challenge was based off of an episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog. The Roosters' was original.**


	6. Jailbreak

**Sorry this chapter took do long to get out, I've been working on several other projects that are taking some of my time (you may have already seen one). Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Action, our 14 competitors took a trip through our haunted house, Hayden and Nikki happily volunteered to be part of the next part of the challenge. Which was to exorcise their inner demons! Actually, Chef just hypnotized them into believing they were possessed. At the end of it all, the Tenacious Turtles won, and since Hayden was invincible due to being part of the challenge, Michael was the one who took a ride on the Lame-O-Sine. Thirteen remain, what sort of surprises will happen today? Find out right now on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

It was a rather cloudy morning at the film lot, Luis was still upset about Michael's elimination. He turned to Hayden.

"This is all your fault!" Luis shouted an a rather rare moment of anger.

"You and Michael aren't even on the same team anymore. Besides, everyone else on my team is just as guilty." Hayden replied, Luis didn't talk back, he knew that Hayden was technically right. He checked up on the injured bird, with some of Dawn's herbal remedies and some time, it was able to walk again, though just barely. Luis patted it on the head and went to go get some breakfast.

***confessional***

**Luis:** It stinks not having Michael around anymore, he was one of the few boys I really talked to. Though I suppose this does give me a chance to interact with the others.

***end confessional***

* * *

Surprisingly, breakfast went on without any interruptions from Chris. The Rowdy Roosters were all looking guilty about voting Michael off, but since Hayden was safe, there wasn't anything they could do about it now.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Astrid asked.

"I'm not even sure, Michael was one of the strongest guys here. But we can't quit now! If we work as a team then we can do this!" Ruby announced.

"Ruby's right! We just need to focus!" Dutch stated, Michiko nodded in agreement.

"And if we lose again?" Ciana asked, everyone turned to Hayden, who was sitting at the end of the Roosters' table by himself, eating his breakfast.

Everyone soon finished their breakfast and headed back to their trailers. As soon as they got there however, they all heard the sound of police sirens blaring. Suddenly, bags were placed over everyone's heads.

* * *

When the bags were taken off of everyone's head, they saw Chris, Chef and the interns.

"Welcome to Studio #5! Today's challenge will be-" Chris began before Ciana cut him off.

"WHAT THE F*CK MCLEAN?!"

Chris gave her an annoyed look and then continued.

"As I was saying, welcome to Studio #5, today's movie genre is: Prison Movies!"

The contestants looked around, the studio actually looked like a real prison. This fact made Ciana feel a bit awkward as she is a gangster and, obviously, isn't too good with the law.

"First off, both teams will need to choose one member to be stuck in jail!" Chris said, pointing to a small jail cell that looked like it could only hold 1 person. "I'll give you both a minute to choose."

Both teams huddled up.

"I think it might be best it we leave Hayden in the cell. That way, if his team loses, he'll be sure to be voted off!" Tamara stated.

"Great idea!" Viola said. "Anything to make sure _he _doesn't get in our way!"

"So who do you think should get locked up?" Ciana asked.

"Honestly I think we might need to pick Johan, he won the last challenge for his team. Who knows what else he has up his sleeves?" Michiko suggested.

"That is true, anybody have any other ideas?" Ruby asked the others.

"Time's up!" Chris announced. "Roosters, you're first!"

"We picked... Johan." Ciana answered, Nicki gasped in shock.

"Turtles, what about you?"

"Hayden, obviously." Viola replied, glaring at her enemy. Chef took the two chosen contestants by the arms and pushed them into their cells. **[1]**

"Now, you two need to find a way out of your cells and there will be a special surprise for you two at the end of the challenge. As for the rest of you, follow me." Chris explained, leading everyone else to another part of the studio.

***confessionals***

**Viola:** Man it feels good to see Hayden locked up!

**Nikki:** It just doesn't feel right seeing Johan in prison!

***end confessionals***

* * *

Chris lead everyone to the courtyard section of the studio, Chef and the interns had changed into prison guard uniforms. There was a small obstacle course that consisted of a mud puddle the contestants had to swing over, a rock wall and an empty field.

"For your part of the challenge, you have 2 hours to make it through the obstacle course and to the safe zone past our guards. If they catch you, you have to start over."

From the other side of the courtyard, Dawn was speaking with Sammy.

"Are you ready Sammy?" Dawn asked.

"You might as well ask a goose if it's ready to be cooked!" Amy responded, making Sammy uncomfortable, Dawn put her hand on Sammy's shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"I don't usually like promoting violence, but if it helps to get some frustration out, just pretend to people competing are your sister."

"Just pretend they're Amy, just pretend they're Amy!" Sammy said to herself. **[2]**

***confessionals***

**Amy:** Honestly, Samey is so useless! She's like a spare me! *she gasps* Her name should be Sparemy! I am changing her birth certificate as soon as I get home!" **[3]**

**Samey:** Talking with Dawn has honestly made things a bit better around here for me! Chris and Amy may still be jerks, but at least I have someone to talk to.

***end confessionals***

"Everybody ready? ... No? Well too bad! Go!" Chris announced, blowing his air horn.

* * *

Johan and Hayden were sitting around in their cells looking for something to break out with. Hayden noticed a nail file on the floor of his cell. Johan didn't find anything out of place except for a poster on the wall that said 'There's something behind here', obviously it was there to make people think that it was just a trick, but just to be sure, Johan checked behind the poster. There was a brick and a large rusty pipe behind it!

Hayden began to chisel away at the bars of the cell using the nail file while Johan busted open the pipe with the brick. The inside of the pipe was full of dirty water, it smelled terrible, but Johan had to suck it up and keep going.

***confessional***

**Johan:** You know, I noticed that Chris didn't tell us about a golden ticket for this challenge.

***end confessional***

* * *

The contestants in the courtyard had easily gotten past he obstacle course, but getting past the 4 'guards' was anything but easy. Mostly due to Chef and, surprisingly, Sammy!

"I have to admit, I didn't expect you to be good at this!" Chef praised.

"Hehe, thanks, I guess I just needed the right motivation!" Sammy replied.

The Turtles huddled together again.

"Ok, we need some sort of game plan." Viola said.

"You need to distract the guards, in the meantime, the others will get past them." Briar suggested. "So... who's going to distract them?"

"I'll do it!" Viola volunteered.

"Me too!" Damion said, raising his hand. "Let's be honest, I haven't really been pulling my weight for a while." Some of the Turtles nodded their head a bit.

"I won't like it, but I'll do it." Tamara announced.

"Count me in!" Luis added, surprising everyone.

"Why?" Briar asked.

"Do you remember the challenge in Season 1 where we were all buried underground? I was the last member of my team to be found, somehow I managed to outrun both Dutch and Michiko. This shouldn't be too different right?" Luis explained. **[4]**

"Alright Luis, we're counting on you." Viola said.

The Roosters tried to come up with a plan as well (except Michiko, who was fighting Chef).

"Anybody have a plan?" Ruby asked. The Roosters all shook their heads. Suddenly, they all saw Michiko (with her eyes glowing red again) picking up Chef and throwing him to the ground, knocking him unconscious. Everyone was absolutely gobsmacked at this. Taking the opportunity, the Turtles ran for the safe zone, since they all took the interns by surprise, they all managed to reach the safe zone.

"And the Tenacious Turtles score!" Chris announced. The Turtles all cheered. "Hold it! The Turtles just got a score, you haven't won yet! We still need to check on our little jailbirds!" Chris continued, referring to Hayden and Johan.

* * *

Everyone returned to the cells, Hayden was already waiting waiting outside of his cell.

"And it looks like Hayden got out of his cell first!" Chris exclaimed, the Roosters breathed a sigh of relief.

Just outside of the studio, Johan crawled out of the pipe that lead to the outside.

"I'm free! I'M FREE! Hahaha!" He laughed, it started to rain, Johan removed his shirt to let the rain wash the dirt off of him. **[5]**

Chef (who had regained consciousness earlier) got Johan and took him back inside of the studio.

"Glad you could join us Johan." Chris said, throwing a towel at the boy, who was embarrassed as he completely forgot he was on television.

"Now I saw how our two criminals broke out of their cells and the person who did it first was..." Chris said, holding the answer for dramatic effect.

"Johan. This means that the Tenacious Turtles win the challenge!"

The Turtles cheered again, Nikki hugged her boyfriend while Luis and Damion high-fived.

"One more thing! I mentioned that there would be a surprise for you two. However the surprise only really counts for the losing team. Since the Roosters lost and Hayden so graciously volunteered to be in the cell, he's spared from elimination!" Chris announced.

"WHAT?!" Astrid and Ciana shouted, even Viola looked angry about this.

"All decisions are final!" Chris added.

* * *

Some time later, Michiko (who's eyes were still glowing red) carefully took a book out from the bookcase in the girl's trailer, the book she took was the one Briar hid the golden ticket. She took the ticket and hid it in her pocket.

"Rowdy Roosters, get ready to vote someone off!" Chris exclaimed.

***confessional***

**Michiko:** Did Briar really think I wouldn't notice the ticket she was hiding?

***end confessional***

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Wow, three times in a row! That's gotta suck!" Chris teased, the Rowdy Roosters all gave him a nasty glare. "Alright, since Hayden has immunity, he can't be voted off tonight. So make your votes."

***confessionals***

**Ruby:** I'm not really sure who to vote for, I planned on voting for Hayden if we lost...

**Dutch:** Hayden has to be cheating, it's the only logical reason as to how hes always safe!

**Michiko:** Well if Hayden is safe then I should at least vote for the second biggest threat.

**Hayden:** I honestly don't know why I'm always safe, I guess I'm just getting lucky. *he takes out another cigarette and lights it*

***end confessionals***

"Oh, this is gonna be good!" Chris teased. "The first Gilded Chris Awards go to Hayden and Michiko!"

.

.

.

"Next is Ruby!"

.

.

.

"And Dutch! Astrid and Ciana, I have to admit, I'm a little surprised about these results. But I'm not allowed to interfere or tamper with the votes so the final Gilded Chris Award goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ciana!" Ciana happily caught her award while Astrid gasped in shock.

"Well Astrid, the Lame-O-Sine awaits." Chris said, Astrid bid farewell to her teammates and left in the limousine.

"And with that, both of last season's finalists have been eliminated! Who will be taking a ride on the Lame-O-Sine next? What will happen to the Golden Movie Ticket? Will the Rowdy Roosters pull themselves actually win? What kind of trouble will Michiko do next? Find out next time on Total Drama Action!" Chris signed off.

* * *

**And so Astrid takes her leave... writing for her was pretty fun and it feels a bit bad having her eliminated... Anyway though, the next chapter will have a series of episodes that would be shown periodically in the actual series. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**References:**

**1\. Ever since Total Drama Island Revamped, Viola has hated Hayden.**

**2 &amp; 3: Both are pretty much moments that happened in Pahkitew Island.**

**4\. A reference to the chapter 'From Beneath You We Scream' from TDAR**

**5\. A reference to The Shawshank Redemption, a very famous movie.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I NEED A FEW MORE OC'S FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, UNFORTUNATELY THEY WON'T PLAY A MAJOR ROLE, BUT I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU, THE READERS, TO BE A LITTLE MORE INVOLVED IN THE STORY AS WELL.**


	7. The Aftermath I

**Sorry this chapter came out so late, i'll try to get as many chapters out as I can, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

From inside of a studio that isn't numbered, all of the previous contestants from seen sitting on bleachers that were on stage. On a large screen on the wall was a collection of scenes from season 1 and 2. On center stage was a large couch with another chair nearby. Sitting on the couch, waving at the audience, we're Mike and Ella!

"Hello there everyone!" Ella greeted cheerfully.

"Chris asked us to host these little 'Aftermath' episodes, and that's what we're here to do!" Mike explained. "But first, let's give a big round of applause to our ex-contestants!" He continued, referring to other 11 campers who all waved back at the audience.

"What Chris had instructed us to do as the hosts of the Aftermath Show is to interview the eliminated campers of season 2 and ask them how they felt about their time on the film lot. We'll also a few special guests! I'm so excited!" Ella cheered.

"And to start the show, here's Corlissa!" Mike announced. Corlissa walked on stage, waving at the crowd and to the others. She sat down in the chair by Mike and Ella.

"So Corlissa, please, do tell us about your time on the show!" Ella said, giving her a welcoming smile.

"Well, it wasn't too bad, but I should have focused more on the game than I did worrying about Damion." Corlissa explained.

"Speaking of Damion, what's up with him?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, is he ok?" Mike added.

"Damion lost someone who was close to him and it's really hurt him emotionally. I don't know the full story, but I don't like seeing him like this..."

"Oh my, I do hope he feels better!" Ella said.

"Um, Corlissa, no offense but we need to get to the next question." Mike noted.

"Oh, sure. Go ahead." Corlissa answered.

"Ok, we'll how did it feel to be voted out first?" Mike asked, trying not to offend Corlissa or get on her bad side.

"Well of course it sucks, now i know how Tristan felt last season!" Corlissa joked.

"Finally someone gets it!" Tristan said cheerfully, not understanding that Corlissa wasn't serious. Caine nudged him in the shoulder, trying to make him keep quiet.

"Thanks for answering our questions Corlissa! You'll have to sit with the others while we introduce our first special guest." Mike explained. He then turned to the audience.

"And now, live via webcam, here's-" Mike began, but a stagehand hurried over to him and whispered something in his ear. "Oh, well im afraid our webcam isn't working right now. But our audio is still working fine! So, live via, microphone I guess, here's Anna Sharp!"

The large screen turned on to show a speaker on it, other than that tthe screen was blank.

"Hello Anna!" Ella greeted cheerfully.

"Hey guys! Its super cool to hear see you, it kind of stinks that you can't really see me though, but it doesnt matter." Anna replied.

"So Anna, what do you think of the show so far?"

"I think its really cool! I can't wait for the next challenge!" Anna answered.

"I'm so very glad you're enjoying it Anna!" Ella chimed "Who would you say are your favorite contestants?"

"I'd have to say Viola and Michiko. Viola in general is just awesome and Michiko is really mysterious and it'd be cool to see how far she goes they go this time!" Anna answered.

"Cool! Not too sure about Michiko though, I'm still unsure about Michiko though, ever since what happened last season." Mike explained, the others nodded in agreement. "Anyway, next question, who is your least favorite?"

"I'm not too fond of Dutch, to be honest. I don't think he's really changed at all since last season."

"Well, your doubts are understandable, but I think he has really learned from his past mistakes!" Ella added.

"Y-yeah, he's not all bad..." Bella squeaked.

"He did help me and the other girls out in the Emerald Maze challenge from last season." Corlissa added.

"Well... I'm just not so sure..." Anna replied.

"Well, here's the last question. Who are you rooting for?" Mike asked.

"I'd have to say Viola, Michiko and Ruby. Viola and Michiko for obvious reasons, but I really think Ruby has a shot at winning, just as long as 'You Know Who' doesn't get in the way."

"Yeah, hopefully Hayden won't get in anybody way this time, but it is Hayden after all..." Corlissa stated.

"Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have to chat with you Anna. Sorry we couldn't see and that we couldn't chat any longer!" Ella said solemnly.

"Aww, it's ok! I'm just glad I got to say something on the show! Bye guys!" Anna said, bidding farewell to everyone.

"Bye Anna!" Everyone said, some of them waved (their webcam wasn't working, so they couldn't see Anna, but she could still see them).

"Well, it's time to introduce our second eliminated contestant, so without further adieu, here's Sapphire!" Ella announced, Sapphire came onto the stage and sat in the seat Corlissa was in earlier (Corlissa was sitting with the others now).

"Hey Sapphire, how've you been?" Mike asked.

"I've been alright, a little miffed about getting booted second, but it is what it is." Sapphire answered.

"Well, how would you describe your time in the game?" Ella questioned.

"It was alright until Hayden had to take me out. I guess now I know how you guys feel."

"Who do you think will make it to the finale this season?" Mike asked, the crowd began to cheer, they seemed interested in the question, even some of the peanut gallery looked intruiged.

"It's a bit of a stretch to guess the finalists when only 4 people have gone down so far." Sapphire noted. "But if I'd have to guess I'd say... Damion and Ruby, not really sure why though."

"Well that does sound like a unique setup for a finale, but I guess we will have to wait and see." Ella noted.

"That wraps it up for questions, Sapphire, why don't you join the others while we introduce our second guest for the evening." Mike stated, the stagehand from earlier went up to Mike and whispered in his ear again. "Great news guys! Our webcam is up and running again! Now, live via webcam, here's Tyrone Colt!"

The webcam turned on to show a short, African American boy with blond hair, he wore a red hoodie and rainbow shorts, he was of average build.

"What's up guys!" Tyrone greeted.

"Hello Tyrone, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Ella said cheerfully.

"Likewise!" Tyrone said.

"Ok Tyrone, who are you rooting for?" Mike asked.

"Viola, of course, anyone with hair as awesome as hers has to win!" Tyrone replied.

"Really?" Derek questioned.

"All because of her hair? That's a stupid reason!" Tristan added, prompting Caine to nudge him in the ribs again.

"Well is there anyone you don't like in the cast?" Ella asked.

"Hayden, only because he's such a spoiled sport!"

"He can be a bit of a bother." Blake admitted.

"Yeah, hopefully he won't make it as far as he did last season." Tyrone noted.

"Is there a certain movie genre you want to see?" Mike asked.

"A bank heist movie would seem interesting." Tyrone admitted.

"It does sound very fun. But Chris and the network have control over what movie genres will be used." Ella stated. The sound of a buzzer went off, a different stagehand whispered into Ella's ear.

"Oh, the buzzer means that our time with our guest is up. I'm so sorry Tyrone." Ella announced.

"It's cool, don't worry about it. Being here is good enough, later guys!" Tyrone said, bidding farewell to everyone.

"Take care, Tyrone! Well folks, I think it's a good time to bring out our next eliminated contestant. Here's last season's winner, Michael!" Mike announced, the crowd cheered loudly. Michael took about 5 steps on staged before Kristen knocked him down.

"MIKEYYY! I'm so happy to see you! Did you miss me?!" She asked him before giving him a sweet kiss. Charlotte pulled Kristen off of her boyfriend.

"Hehe, come on Kristen, you can have Michael all to yourself once the interview is over." Charlotte chuckled. Kristen pouted a bit and went back to her seat. Michael sat down with Mike and Ella.

"Aww, that was very sweet! Michael you and Kristen are lucky to have each other!" Ella stated.

"Haha, thanks. But I think I'm lucky to have her. Before I met Kristen I was practically insane, it just goes to show how one person can change you." Michael explained, Kristen blushed and the crowd went 'aww' again.

"That's really sweet! Now Michael, how did you feel about being the third booted off?" Mike asked.

"It stinks, but I suppose it is fair that I lose since I did win last season."

"You lost your chance at he money though!" Ben called out.

"True." Michael responded.

"Ok Michael, next question, who do you think deserves to win the most?" Ella asked.

"Probably Viola, Dutch, or Luis. Viola and I are rivals, she's a strong player and has earned her place on the show. Dutch has changed from complete *sshole to a pretty cool guy and after what he's been through last season, I think he deserves a chance to win. As for Luis, he's one of my best friends! He's a smart guy so I know he can find a way to beat Hayden and I noticed he's been playing a bit rougher than he did last season!" Michael explained.

"How do you feel about Hayden weaseling his way out of elimination?" Blake called out.

"Honestly, I feel like Chris is rigging the game to keep Hayden in, just to make more drama happen and 'raise the ratings'." Michael answered. The contestants and the crowd seemed to agree with his answer. The buzzer went off again.

"Well, that's it for questions, thanks for answering them Michael." Ella stated, smiling at the previous winner.

"Not prob." He said, sitting next to his girlfriend in the peanut gallery. Kristen embraced him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"And now. Here's our third guest, and final guest for the show. Meet Ronnie Jay!" Mike announced, the big screen turned on again. This time it showed young teen who looked Jamaican. He had long black dreadlocks that are tied in a black green and red Rasta cap. He was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. The room he was in was full of white smoke, Ronnie's eyes were noticeably red.

"Hello friend! How are you?!" Ella asked gleefully.

"Ey, *cough* 'ow are ya Total Drama peoples!" Ronnie responded.

"Is he... high? Alyx asked.

"Hey, he keepin' it real tight, you know what I'm sayin'!" Tristan added, clearly impressed.

"So uh... Ronnie, who would you say is your favorite contestant on the show?" Mike asked, a little unsure if he should continue this webchat.

"I tink 'Ayden is pretty cool!" Ronnie answered before coughing a bit again, he seemed to be in a bit of a daze when he said this. The others gasped at his answer.

"Hayden of all people is his favorite!" Charlotte questioned.

"How?!" Derek shouted.

Ronnie's eyes cleared up a bit, he looked a bit more focused now.

"Sorry about dat', I was a bit woozy dere'. I don't really 'ave a favorite, you're all good people!" Ronnie corrected.

"Well, is there anyone you happen to dislike?" Ella asked.

"Well, I don't quite fancy people dat' are uptight like Briar or Ciana, and even Viola to some extent." Ronnie Jay answered.

"Thanks for answering Ronnie Jay, but I think we should leave you in peace, take care!" Mike stated with a nervous smile on her face.

"No problem, one love!" Ronnie replied, shutting off his webcam.

"Hehe, well that was a bit awkward." Mike noted, chuckling a little bit. "Anyway, we still have one more contestant to interview! Here's our last contestant. Introducing last season's runner up: Astrid!"

Astrid happily sat down with the two interns, waving at the ground and to her friends.

"It's nice to see you again Astrid!" Ella said cheerfully.

"It's nice to see you too!"

"So Astrid, how did you feel about your time on set?" Mike asked.

"It wasn't bad, but it wasn't all that good either. I feel like I didn't have enough time to really put out my full potential!"

"That's a shame, I loved your performance last season!" Ella squealed. "You started out small, but you steadily rose to the top and made it to the finale!"

"Hehe, yeah. I just hope that Hayden doesn't get as far as he did before. He's been quiet so far, but that's just how it was last season, and I don't think any of us want a repeat of that! Especially Tamara, she's already suffered enough because of him!" Astrid explained.

"Couldn't the same be said about Dutch?" Mike asked.

"Oh, hehe, yeah. I kind of forgot about him, though Tamara did have the displeasure of having to date that little weasel!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with him, after watching last season I know he did some very terrible things." Ella proclaimed. "But, who do you believe will win this season?"

"I think Viola has a good chance this time, she's really taken control of her team and I kind of admire her for it!"

"That's a very nice thing for you to say Astrid! I also admire my friend's role as a leader!" Ella chimed. The buzzer went off again.

"Well, it looks like that's all the time we have." Mike announced. "Tune in next time for the next episode of Total Drama Action!"

* * *

Several hours later, the two interns met up with Chris outside of the Aftermath Studio.

"So how'd we do?" Mike asked.

"In all honesty, you did a decent job. You'll be doing this about every 4 eliminations with one exception. Until then, I talked with the network to make a special sweepstakes for the show." Chris replied.

"What kind of sweepstakes?" Ella asked.

"One lucky Total Drama fan will join both of you in this season's Aftermath show! Just make sure you don't steal the spotlight from them and they don't steal it from you. Anyway, get some rest, and I'll see you in a few days." Chris explained, leaving the two.

"Oh, this is getting to be very exciting!" Ella squealed in excitement.

* * *

**And that's about it. Sorry this chapter didn't have too much drama or action (see what I did there) in it. But this is the first Aftermath episode of the season. How was it by the way? Who is the special guest that will appear in the next Aftermath? Speaking of the Aftermath episodes, how can I make them better? Let me know!**


	8. Love and Drama

**Argh, late chapter! It's up though, so enjoy! Any kind of feedback would also be helpful by the way.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Action, our 13 competitors had a wild time in our prison movie challenge. The Tenacious Turtles beat the Rowdy Roosters again, but since Hayden was exempt from elimination, Astrid was left to take the fall. With 12 contestants remaining, who will be the next to take the ride on the Lame-O-Sine. Stay tuned for more comedy, drama, romance, and best of all... drama! Only here on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

Johan, Dutch and Luis were tending to the injured bird (who was healing quite nicely), Hayden entered the trailer, he had just finished brushing his teeth (Damion was currently brushing his), Dutch scowled as soon as he saw him.

"Why are you still bothering with that thing? Wouldn't Dawn be able to help it?" Hayden questioned.

"You're one to talk! You broke it's leg!" Dutch responded. Hayden just rolled his eyes.

In the girl's trailer, Briar was looking through the trailer with a hint of panic. The girls watched her look with a confused look on their faces.

"What's wrong Briar?" Nikki asked.

"Oh, um, I'm looking for a book mark that I must have lost." Briar answered, the others seemed oblivious to her lie, except for Michiko.

"It seems like you're overreacting a bit." Viola noted.

"Well, this bookmark is my favorite and I'd really not like losing it."

"We can help you look for it if you want!" Tamara proposed.

"Oh no, it's fine. I don't want you to concern yourselves over me." Briar responded, she didn't want the others to find out about her keeping the golden ticket.

***confessionals***

**Tamara:** I can kind of understand how Briar is feeling, it stinks to lose something that special to you.

**Briar:** Where could that ticket possible have gone?! I know I had put it inside one of the books! Unless... someone already took it! But who?

**Michiko:** I need to make sure nobody knows I have the ticket, keeping it in a safe space might not help. I mean, look what I did with Briar, so it may be better to keep it on me at all times and keep it out of anyone's sight.

***end confessionals***

Chef then knocked on the door of the girls trailer.

"We're having a meeting, everyone outside! Now!" He shouted, the girls hurried outside, the boys were already outside. Chris was standing in front of them with a checklist in his hands.

"Thanks for getting everyone Chef. Now I have an important announcement to make. To shake up the drama a bit, we're switching the teams around a bit!" Chris announced. "From now on, Tamara and Luis are with the Roosters. Hayden and Dutch, you're on the Turtles now!"

The Turtles groaned when they found out that Hayden was on their team, Viola just growled at Hayden, who didn't seem intimidated, but he kept his distance.

"Now, as for today's challenge, I'm feeling benign today so I'll make this challenge nice for you all. Today's challenge is about romance movies!" Chris said, Nikki and Johan smiled at each other. "Meet me at Studio #6 so we can get this challenge started."

* * *

A hour later everyone entered the studio, some of them looked a bit disappointed about the appearance of the studio, especially Ciana.

"What's with all of this granny pink everywhere?!" She questioned. "Are we in Katie Price's... actually, let's not go there." **[1]**

"And I'm glad you didn't." Chris remarked. "Anyway, here's the challenge. Each team must select two groups to go through our romantic obstacle course and at the end, must share a kiss in our tunnel of love, and before you ask, yes you MUST kiss. We have our interns to see if you do. You have 5 minutes to decide which pairs will go."

While the contestants were deciding which groups would go, Chris entered a room with a number of cameras set to night vision mode looking into a dark tunnel, which is the tunnel that Chris mentioned earlier, sitting at the chairs in the room were Dawn and the twins.

"Girls, I need one of you to keep an eye on the cameras and the other two to help out with the obstacle course." Chris said, Amy immediately pushed Sammy out of her chair.

"No problem Chris, Samey can do it!" Amy said. Dawn went to go help Sammy up, but Chris took this as a sign of her volunteering.

"Ok then, Amy you make sure the contestants kiss, as for you two, you're going to make things a little harder for the contestants." Chris said, taking Dawn and Sammy above the obstacle course.

* * *

The teams were deciding which of them would pair up. The Turtles already had a pair as Johan and Nikki quickly volunteered as a pair.

"So that's one pair, now we only need one more." Dutch stated Nikki then grinned, she had an idea.

"Viola, why don't you go with Dutch?" She proposed.

"I'm not too sure." Viola said.

"You don't need to worry Viola, this is just for the challenge." Nikki assured.

"If you say so..." Viola sighed.

The Roosters had a bit of a more difficult time choosing a pair, they didn't have a couple to use as a pair, but Ciana quickly made up a pair for the team.

"Ok, here's how it's gonna go. Scrawny, you go with Red!" She proclaimed, referring to Tamara and Luis, causing the two of them to blush. Before Ciana could pair up any of the others, Chris stopped her.

"Time's up! I want the two pairs for each team to step forward." Chris announced. Johan, Nikki, Dutch and Viola stepped forward for the Turtles but only Tamara and Luis stepped forward for the Roosters.

"What's wrong Roosters? Too chicken to send your second pair?" Chris teased, making chicken noises while doing so. "Hehe, I'm kidding, since you only have one pair and we can't afford to wait for you to make another one, I'll have Hayden paired up with... Ruby!" Some of the girls gasped at Chris' choice, Ruby looked disgusted.

"Alright, no more waiting! Let get this challenge started!" Chris announced, while the contestants were getting ready for the challenge, Chris looked up above the obstacle course and took out a walkie-talkie. "Get ready with the logs."

* * *

The four pairs were getting ready at the starting line before Chris stopped them.

"Hold on! This show may have time constraints but we don't need to have all of you go through at once. One pair from each team is enough. No need to rush the challenge. Once one pair has reached the second obstacle, the other pair for that team can begin." He explained, some of the contestants rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, here's an in-depth look at the obstacle course. First is the Skipping Logs, you have to get to the other side of the bridge without getting knocked into the water below and you HAVE TO skip while you do it." He directed everyone's attention to an empty bridge, though it only seemed empty to the contestants. From above, Dawn and Sammy were standing by a number of levers that turned on swinging logs that would knock the contestants into the water under the bridge.

"Next is the Gift Hunt, the boys in the pair with have to go through a small maze to look for a gift for their lady." The maze was relatively small, just as Chris said. There were 4 boxes located at various dead ends in the maze. "As a bonus, the girls are allowed to keep what the boys give them.

"The third obstacle is the Tunnel of Love! Where our lovers must share a kiss in the tunnel that is lit with a nice romantic lighting because it's aesthetic... or maybe it isn't, I don't really care, anyway, the challenge begins... NOW!"

Chris blew his air horn, Johan took Nikki's hand while Luis hesitantly took hold of Tamara's, blushing as he did so. The two pairs skipped across the bridge when they suddenly saw a large log heading right for them. Thankfully they ducked to avoid it.

***confessionals***

**Nikki:** Y'know, that could've actually been really romantic. Without the chance of getting smacked in the face with the log of course. But it's nice to do a romance challenge with my boyfriend.

**Johan:** I know I shouldn't really complain, but why did we have to skip? It's just so... embarrassing! I've already had one bad moment involving skipping before...

**Tamara:** This challenge honestly doesn't seem so bad, aside from the chance of getting a concussion though...

**Luis:** This is the first time I've really held a girls hand before, it feels kind of nice! *he blushes*

***end confessionals***

The groups managed to cross the bridge with relative eases, the boys then entered the maze while the girls were to stay outside and wait for them. Meanwhile, the other two groups began to cross the bridge. Ruby looked embarrassed and unsettled due the fact that she had to skip across the bridge and because she had to hold Hayden's hand. Dutch and Viola didn't really seem to care about the challenge, they just didn't want to lose.

Back in the maze, Johan and Luis each found one of the boxes, they had a note attached to them. The note read 'Inside this box is a gift that is meant for your princess. Open the box and take the gift to your partner. Show her that you are her compassionate prince.' The boys opened their gifts and tried to find their way out of the maze, it was small, but confusing nonetheless.

After about two minutes, Hayden and Dutch ran into the maze as well, as soon as they did, Johan and Luis found their way out and handed their gifts to Nikki and Tamara respectively. Nikki had a romance novel while Tamara had an emerald necklace.

***confessionals***

**Johan:** Honestly, I think a romance novel was a pretty good gift. Nikki does collect a lot of books centered around romance. I just hope she's happy.

**Nikki:** The gift couldn't have been more perfect! I LOVE romance novels of any kind!

**Luis:** Do girls like getting jewelry? Is it a gift I should always get them?

**Tamara: **This necklace is sooo pretty! I'm actually kind of thankful that Luis found this for me!

***end confessionals***

The two pairs that had left the maze arrived at the tunnel of love. Before they entered, Chris spoke to them.

"Hold on, I forgot to mention something. The challenge depends on how happy the girls are in the end, AND the miss has to last for at least 5 seconds." He said.

"Why would you tell us this now?!" Michiko and Damion said simultaneously.

"Meh." Was all Chris said in response. The two pairs stepped onto a small raft that led into the Tunnel of Love (which was a small path in the water). Amy was doing her nails when she suddenly received a text. It was from Chris, the text said 'Don't forget 2 watch the pairs. If you don't, you're fired'. Amy rolled her eyes and began watching the cameras, she didn't have to watch Nikki and Johan for too long as they were already kissing.

Tamara and Luis however were having a bit of a rougher time. It took them a little while but they finally kissed, Luis looked as red as Tamara's hair!

***confessionals***

**Tamara:** The kiss wasn't that bad, in fact, I think Luis might actually be a better kisser than Hayden!

**Luis:** So that's what a kiss feels like!

***end confessionals***

* * *

Meanwhile, Hayden and Dutch had found the two remaining boxes containing the gifts. They quickly managed to exit the maze and give their partner the gift. Dutch gave Viola a pair of admittedly cute shoes while Hayden got Ruby a bouquet of Middlemist Red flowers. **[2]**

***confessionals***

**Viola:** I have to admit, these shoes are rather nice!

**Ruby:** These flowers are actually beautiful! Too bad the person who gave them to me is just awful...

**Damion:** I really wish I could've done this challenge with Corlissa...

***end confessionals***

Ruby, Dutch, Viola, and Hayden all arrived at the Tunnel of love, just like the previous pairs, they stepped onto rafts and entered the tunnel. Amy was ready to check if the pairs kissed.

Viola and Dutch didn't really have much trouble with their kiss, but they didn't really seem to have much emotion in their kiss.

"Boring!" Amy said, rolling her eyes, she diverted her attention over to Ruby and Hayden. Ruby cringed as she puckered her lips and kissed Hayden. As soon as their lips connected, Ruby pulled away and began coughing.

***confessional***

**Ruby:** Oh god he tasted like nicotine!

***end confessional***

Once they exited the tunnel, Chris asked the 4 girls what they thought of their 'date'.

"So girls, how was your little date?" He said.

"It was... nice!" Tamara answered, Nikki nodded in agreement, hugging her boyfriend as she did. Viola shrugged her shoulders, a little hint of a smile on her face. Ruby didn't even answer, she was throwing up in a bucket, being comforted by Sammy and Dawn.

"Well... looks like we have our winner!" Chris announced with his usual smile. The Roosters looked down in defeat, Ciana and Michiko looked irritated. "The Rowdy Roosters!"

"What?!" Everyone said in genuine shock.

"The objective of the challenge was to make the girls happy, Johan and Dutch seemed to do a good enough job, but Hayden did not. Luis passed the challenge for his team and since Hayden is a member of the Turtles, he managed to drag his team down." Chris explained. The Turtles all gave Hayden a nasty glare.

"WHAT?! Now THAT is not fair!" Hayden argued.

"Hey, my show, my rules!" Chris responded. "Anyway, Turtles, get ready to vote someone off! As for the Roosters, as a special reward, you all get to have a movie night!"

* * *

Later that evening, the Turtles were all seated at the amphitheater. They had already cast their votes and were waiting for Chris to call out who would be getting a Gilded Chris Award for the evening. Chris was looking at the votes and chuckling to himself.

"Hehehe, this is definitely going to be good! The following contestants are safe. Nikki, Viola, and Dutch."

.

.

.

"Damion."

.

.

.

"And Briar. So it comes down to Hayden and Johan, I don't think I need to prolong the inevitable. Johan, you're safe!" Chris announced, tossing the award to Johan. "Hayden, looks like you're time is up!"

Hayden, who was smoking the last cigarette in his pack, stood up and walked over to the Lame-O-Sine without turning back. As he went inside, he gave everyone the finger as the car sped off.

"And Hayden has left the game! How happy will the contestants be with him being gone? I'm sure they'll be ecstatic... until the next challenge starts! Hehe! Anyway, stay tuned for the next dramatic episode of Total Drama Action!"

* * *

While the Turtles were having their elimination ceremony, the Roosters were watching The Titanic. They all had to share one big bowl of popcorn so it had to be passed around, when it came by Tamara and Luis, they both tried to get some, but their hands ended up touching. Both of them blushed a little bit and continued watching a movie.

* * *

***gasp* The antagonist has been voted off so soon?! Yes, he has... we'll kind of. While Hayden is an antagonist, he isn't the antagonist of this season, just like how Heather wasn't the antagonist of the real Total Drama Action. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and is there any other movie genre that you'll like to see? Let me know!**

**References:**

**1\. A nod to one of the videos made by Caddicarus, who I'm a fan of.**

**2\. Middlemist Red flowers are one of, if not THE, rarest kind of flower in the world. The reason I chose this type of flower to use in the chapter is because, well, why the heck not!**


	9. Double O' Drama (1)

**After the previo****us chapter, I became so excited to make this chapter, so I'll keep this A/N short. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Action, our teams went through a bit of rearranging, the Roosters now have Tamara and Luis, while the Turtles got stuck with Dutch and Hayden. Some interesting things went on in our romance challenge, Johan and Nikki showed us that they're still going strong, but Luis and Tamara seemed to have bonded a bit! The same can't be said for Ruby who had to go through the challenge with Hayden! Hehe. In the end of it all, Hayden took a ride on the Lame-O-Sine while the Roosters got to enjoy a movie night. Things just keep getting better and better, right here on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

It was the night of Hayden's elimination, the boys were enjoying the peace.

"I can't believe he's really gone!" Damion said, he seemed a bit more at ease but he sounded melancholic.

"Now all we need to do is get the cigarette smell out of here." Dutch joked. The boys shared a good laugh, meanwhile, the girls were also enjoying Hayden being gone.

"He's gone!" Viola said in joy, "He's really gone!"

Tamara was busy admiring her necklace that Luis gave her during the challenge.

Ciana brought Briar behind the trailer.

"Hey Briar, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Um, sure Ciana. What do you need?"

"Now that Hayden's gone, everyone's probably gonna start picking off the strongest people. I'm strong physically and you're one of the smartest people in the game. If we want to survive, we might have to team up." Ciana suggested. "Plus, Chris hasn't mentioned anything about a golden ticket for a while, I think someone may have found it." Briar looked a bit uneasy when Ciana said that.

"So what do ya' say? Alliance?" Ciana asked, reaching her hand out.

"Ok..." Briar responded, shaking Ciana's hand.

***confessionals***

**Briar:** Being in an alliance just might be the only way I'm assured safety. I don't have the ticket to fall back on anymore.

**Ciana:** Ok, so I have an alliance now, but we need to target someone to vote off if we lose again.

**Tamara:** I... think I might be falling for Luis. He's a sweet guy, he's innocent, and he's been a really good friend to me since last season. But does he feel the same way?

**Michiko:** I think it's about time I started to show what I can do! And even if my team loses, I'm guaranteed to be safe!

***end confessionals***

"We should make a game plan tomorrow, I'm beat." Ciana said, going back inside the trailer, Briar followed her and everyone went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, everyone had awoken and were going to head to the Craft Services Tent, but the boys couldn't get their trailer door open.

"We're locked in!" Johan announced.

"What do you mean we're locked in?! This trailer only locks from the inside!" Luis argued.

"Wait a sec... doesn't Chris have a key that-" Damion began, but one of the windows of the trailer swung open and some sort of smoke bomb was flung inside, knocking all of the boys unconscious before Damion could finish his statement.

Meanwhile, the girls had entered the CS Tent, but they were confused as to why it was empty. Chef wasn't there and neither was Chris.

"Where is everyone?" Ruby asked. Before anyone could answer, another smoke bomb rolled into the tent and knocked all of the girls out.

* * *

The teens woke up in some sort of subterranean cavern, they were all groggy from their rough morning.

"Ugh, what the hell just happened?" Ciana cursed. Suddenly, a monitor appeared out of one of the walls in the cave, the monitor turned on to show Chris and the interns.

"Good morning contestants! Sorry for the whole, knocking you out and bringing you to the basement of Studio #7 thing. I just wanted to get this challenge over with. But before I do, I've decided to put Briar on the Roosters." Chris explained.

"Are you kidding me?!" Nikki shouted.

***confessionals***

**Johan:** Well, there goes our smartest team member...

**Ciana:** This is perfect! Now I don't have to worry about her team finding out about our alliance.

***end confessionals***

"Eh." Chris answered. "Anyway, today's movie genre is Spy movies. Your first objective is to find a way out of the basement. See you when you get up here!" Chris announced, turning off the monitor.

"Chris, did we really have to do this?" Sammy asked.

"Does it matter? It was kind of fun!" Amy responded.

"It did seen rather... unnecessary." Dawn added.

"It doesn't matter, these competitors are tough and they'll probably take a good err... half hour." Chris stated.

Back in the cave, the two teams were struggling to find a way out.

"What are we even looking for?" Viola pondered. "A button? A switch? Why couldn't Chris give us some sort of hint?!"

"It's Chris, things are never easy with him." Damion noted. A few feet away, Dutch noticed what looked like a light switch that had been painted the same color as the wall. Dutch flicked the switch, causing a part of the wall to open, revealing some sort of elevator. Everyone piled into the elevator and went up into a room that looked like some sort of museum.

"Seriously? It took you guys almost an hour to solve that simple puzzle? You know what, I'm not even going to say anything else. Here's the next part of the challenge. In the center of the room is a glass case with a grappling hook and some zip lining equipment inside. Once you have it, you'll make your way to the building next to this one, where I will personally explain the last last part of the challenge. But, to make things a bit more interesting, you all have 10 minutes to do all of this before before the building you're in now goes boom!" Chris explained.

"You're going to blow us up?!" Ruby said in shock.

"I'll see you on the next building!" Chris exclaimed, the monitor then transitioned to a ten minute countdown.

* * *

From a camera room in the next building in the studio, Chris was watching the contestants panic. The interns, including Amy, were visibly upset about what Chris was doing.

"...What?" Chris asked.

"You're seriously going to blow a bunch of teenagers up?!" Sammy shrieked.

"Relax, I have it all under control." Chris assured.

"Are you sure about that, if they get hurt, your but is on the line!" Amy noted, this seemed to worry Chris a bit.

"Hehe, I'm sure they can do it!" Chris said in an unsure tone.

* * *

"Chris gave us ten minutes to get a bunch of junk? He must be losing his touch!" Ciana said, laughing a bit. She began to walk towards the case, but Briar stopped her.

"It's too easy..." Briar noted, Johan took out a can of cologne and sprayed the air in front of them, he seemed to catch on to what Briar was thinking about. The spray revealed a bunch of lasers that shocked the group.

"Of course..." Damion sighed.

"Well we don't have time to wait! We need to hurry!" Luis announced, everyone tried to maneuver themselves around the lasers.

In the span of about 1 minute, Dutch accidentally tripped and knocked down Viola with him, thankfully not setting off the lasers. Surprisingly, Viola didn't seem upset about Dutch knocking her over, she even seemed to blush a bit!

"O-oh sorry Viola." Dutch apologized, helping her up.

"Heehee, it's fine. We should get moving." Viola answered, Dutch nodded and the two of them pressed on.

***confessionals***

**Viola:** I - I can't explain it but ever since the last challenge I've just seen Dutch... differently...

**Dutch:** Y'know, I never realized how cool Viola was.

**Johan:** I love Spy movies, they always give the protagonist a number and take away his name! **[2]**

**Nikki:** I'm beginning to notice Viola and Dutch getting along, it's kind of cute! I think Tamara and Luis might be getting together too! Eeek! It's so exciting!

***end confessionals***

After a few minutes, Michiko managed to reach the case and grab the zip lining gear. However, the moment she took it, an alarm went off. The lasers turned off, but the timer cut to only 2 minutes. They all ran over to the nearest window and opened it, but Michiko didn't use any of the zip lining gear.

"What are you waiting for?!" Dutch asked.

"Why should I take you guys with me? It'll be easier or us to win." Michiko answered, offending the Turtles.

"Michiko, they may not be on our team, but this is just human decency!" Briar shouted. Michiko pouted and took a little while to think.

"Fine..." She said, she used the zip line gear, helping everyone get to the next building, where Chris was already waiting for them.

"Glad to see you all made it out of there safely!" Chris said with his signature smile.

"You nearly blew us up!" Ciana shouted, getting in the host's face.

"Easy, easy! You were never in any real danger." Chris explained. "You'll see in about 3... 2... 1.. and!"

Suddenly, the building the contestants were just in began smoking and explosion noises could be heard from inside.

"Yeah, we just used smoke bombs and firecrackers, the worst thing that could've happened was you running into a wall, which would've been hilarious!"

"Ugh, whatever! Just tell us the rest of the challenge!" Ciana said impatiently.

"Fine, follow me." Chris said, leading them inside the building.

***confessionals***

**Dawn:** *she is petting the bird* I knew it wasn't in Chris' aura to take the lives of the others! His aura is dark, but not pitch black.

**Sammy:** Whew! That could've been bad!

**Briar:** It's very unlikely that Chris would have actually let us die. If he did, he would have to go through a a barrage of lawsuits.

***end confessionals***

* * *

Chris led the teams to two different rooms, from underneath the door the contestants could see an unsettling green blinking light.

"To be a good secret agent, you must know how to diffuse a bomb. Inside these two rooms are some bombs that you'll have to diffuse, don't worry they're just stink bombs. Whichever team diffuses their bombs first wins immunity BUT it will cause the other teams bombs to explode prematurely. Now... go!"

The contestants ran into the rooms as fast as they could, there was a bomb for each contestant that had 7 minutes until detonation.

"Ok, what do we do Luis?" Tamara asked.

"I - I don't know!" Luis replied in fear.

"What about you Briar? Do you know anything we could do?" Ruby asked.

"Give me a minute to think!" Briar answered.

"We only have 7 minutes!" Michiko shouted.

"Wait! If we can cut a certain wire inside of the bomb, it should shut it down!" Luis announced.

"Good idea! Now we just have to find the right wire!" Michiko proclaimed, everyone except Briar, Tamara and Luis went to diffuse the bombs.

"Great idea Luis! You're so smart!" Tamara cooed, hugging the small boy and then helping the others.

"It's a good thing you explained it how you did, I would have most likely made it too complex for them to understand." Briar told him.

"I suppose, we should get going. We can't afford to lose!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Turtles were stressing out a bit more, they no longer had Luis to help them out.

"Does anybody know how to diffuse a bomb?" Viola asked them.

"I'm a musician, not a member of the bomb disposal squad!" Johan shouted, earning a glare from Viola. "... Sorry, sorry. I just don't do well under this kind of pressure."

"It's fine, but we need a plan. We only have... 3 and a half minutes to diffuse these bombs."

"3 MINUTES?!" Dutch shouted, the others started to freak out ad well.

"We're doomed!" Damion shouted, he joined arms with Johan, both looked fearful for their lives.

"DOOMED!" They said simultaneously. **[3]**

***confessional***

**Nikki:** It's a little comforting to know that even though are lives might be at stake here, my boyfriend still has a sense of humor.

**Johan: **Sometimes I wonder, why did I sign up to be on this show? I could have made more money selling propane and propane accessories! **[4]**

***end confessional***

Viola took a hold of Dutch's hand. "Guys, don't worry! If we keep calm we can get through this!" She said, Dutch blushed as soon as their hands touched, he looked at Viola and smiled at her.

* * *

Back in the camera room, Chris was watching the contestants, he asked the interns to go get him some lunch, Chef walked into the room.

"Hey Chris, you seen some of the propane tanks I had?" Chef asked.

"What propane tanks?"

"The ones I had behind the tent." Chef replied, Chris then looked terrified, which Chef took notice of. "You didn't!"

"And you know what else? ... I don't know which team actually has the propane bombs..." Chris admitted.

"...Oh f*ck..." Chef cursed.

* * *

Both teams were running out of time, only 2 minutes remained on the bombs. One of the teams' lives are currently on the line. The Roosters had opened up one of the bombs (the bombs are part of a chain, if one goes off then they all will).

"Which wire do we cut Luis?" Tamara asked.

"This is the hard part. I don't know which wire to cut!" Luis admitted.

"Well we have five choices, a red wire, a blue wire, green one, a yellow one, and a white one. We probably only have one shot, so we need to make it count!" Ruby announced.

"Try the-"

"No time to dawdle! We need to end this now!" Michiko called out, cutting off Briar in the process. Michiko tore at the white wire, snapping it apart with ease, this caused the timer to go down a bit faster.

"Oh come on!" Ciana yelled, punching the bomb. Michiko eyes turned red again and she also began punching the bomb.

"Girls stop! If you keep hitting the thing, it'll blow up in our faces!" Briar shouted, holding Michiko back, Ruby held back Ciana.

"We need to pick another wire, and fast!" Luis noted.

* * *

The Turtles were trying to find a way to stop the bomb, they were unsuccessful, but Viola managed to keep everyone confident. Eventually, Dutch managed to open up the bomb and find a small piece of paper inside, his eyes lit up as soon as he read it.

"Guys! I found the cancellation code! It's 6 - 2 - 4 - 9 - 3! Come on, let's shut this baby down!" He announced. **[5]**

Nikki input the code which shut the bomb off, Chris watched as they did. He was holding his breath, anticipating the explosion that the Roosters would have to survive. Chris closed his eyes, he heard the explosion. He didn't want to look, but Chef gave a sigh of relief which gave him a bit of relief. He looked to see what happened, just to be sure.

The Roosters were unharmed, they were the ones that had the stink bomb. Chris turned on a microphone system to declare the winner.

"And the victory goes to the Tenacious Turtles! Glad to see you're all ok, but you should all get out of there as fast as you can. I'll meet you all at the Craft Services Tent."

* * *

Later, everyone was at the Tent but the Roosters had to be kept outside since they still smelled horrible.

"Since the Turtles diffused their bomb safely, they win immunity and a movie night reward! As for the Roosters, the interns will find a way to get that stink off of you and I'll meet you at the Elimination Ceremony!" Chris announced.

***confessional***

**Michiko:** I could try and convict the others that Briar tried to sabotage our team, but I did almost almost keep the bomb explode. *her eyes stop glowing red (they've been red since the challenge started)* Oh no, _she's _coming out again, isn't she...

***end confessional***

* * *

At the Elimination Ceremony, the contestants were all making their votes. Luis glanced at Michiko and Tamara a few times. Briar made her vote as well.

"Traitor..." She muttered under her breath.

When everyone was finished making their votes, Chef handed Chris the awards.

"Oh this is gonna be good!" Chris said in excitement. "Alright, if I call your name, then you're safe for the evening. Ruby."

.

.

.

"Ciana."

.

.

.

"Luis and Tamara." The pair caught their awards, smiling at each other as they did.

"So it comes down to this, and the last Gilded Chris Award for the night goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Briar. Well Michiko, looks like it's your time to go!" Chris announced, surprisingly, Michiko smirked.

"I don't think so! I'm not going anywhere because I have this!" She said, pulling out the golden ticket, other Roosters were in complete awe, especially Briar.

""You! You took it!" Briar hissed.

"Well, since Michiko played the golden ticket, the contestant with the second highest amount of votes is eliminated. Which means it's time to go Briar!" Chris announced.

"What?! No!" Briar argued, but it was no use. Chef placed a hand on her shoulder in sympathy and led her to the Lame-O-Sine. **[6]**

***confessional***

**Ciana:** Ugh, well there goes my alliance partner... hold up. Maybe there is still someone I can make an alliance with.

***end confessional***

"With Briar taking her leave we are down to just 10! Who will be the next one to take the humiliating ride on the Lame-O-Sine? What is Ciana planning? Will Tamara and Luis hook up? What about Viola and Dutch? And will Michiko blindside everyone? Find out next time on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

**And that's it! Briar was honestly one of my favorite OC's to use and I hope you all enjoyed her being in the game. But this isn't the last you'll see of her. **

**References:**

**1\. A nod to the 007 series.**

**2\. Secret Agent Man by Johnny Rivers**

**3\. A joke used in the animated sitcom Futurama**

**4\. A nod to the character Hank Hill from King of the hill.**

**5\. A reference to the video game Syphon Filter 3 (one of my personal favorite games)**

**6\. Briar and Chef get along well, they've had a good friendship since the previous season.**


	10. Murder Mystery Mayhem!

**And we're back! One thing I feel I should mention is that after every 4 eliminations, there will be an aftermath episode, since there have already been 2 eliminations already, there will be two more and then the aftermath. The reason I'm saying this is because I need a few more OC's to be guests. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Action, the contestants showed us their skills in the Spy movie challenge. Ciana and Briar tried to orchestrate an alliance, which looked like it would work out thanks to me putting Briar on the Roosters, bug it didn't last long as Briar ended up being eliminated that very same day. We're down to just 10, and after tonight there will only be 9. What kind of drama will unfold? Find out right now, here on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

It was the day after Briar's elimination, it was already getting dark. The contestants were having dinner in the Craft Services Tent but nobody was talking to each other, after least night nobody knew if the could trust each other.

***confessionals***

**Ciana: **I need to make an alliance with someone, but with Briar being gone it'll be harder to pick someone... I just might ask Nikki to join, and if she does then Johan will follow!

**Tamara:** After what happened to Briar how can I trust anybody! They'll probably turn on each other like a pack of wolves! What if they go for me next?! I guess Luis is the only person I can trust...

**Luis:** Michiko has proven to be a very crafty adversary, I may have to keep an eye on her if I am to stay safe.

**Michiko:** After the stunt I pulled last night, I'll have to do everything I can to stay safe.

***end confessionals***

Suddenly, Chef came running into the tent, he looked uneasy and even a bit scared.

"Everyone quick, there's been a terrible accident! Follow me!" Chef said, the 10 contestants followed him.

* * *

Chef guided the two teams to Studio #8, which looked like some sort of old fashioned train station. Everyone boarded the train, once everyone was on board, Amy took out a remote and pressed one of the buttons, closing the door and putting the train in motion...

Chef led everyone into one of the other cars in the train where they found Chris, laying on the ground with a bullet wound in his chest. Samey was crying in fear nearby while Dawn was checking Chris' pulse, she also had a frantic look on her face. Some of the contestants looked horrified, Tamara fainted almost immediately.

"Is he still breathing?! Tell me he's still breathing!" Chef shouted. Dawn shook her head sadly, Chef ran to Chris side. "Don't you die on me Chris! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!" Chef shouted before finally put his deceased friend down.

"What the hell happened here?!" Ciana asked.

"Chris was setting up the challenge for you guys, he wanted to set it up alone. While he was here someone must have killed him!" Dawn answered, Ciana looked surprised to hear that Chris was working on the challenge by himself.

"So what are you saying? The game's over and nobody can win the money?!" Ciana asked, most of the others glared at her. Chef stood up and wiped a tear from his eye.

"No, we'll finish this game... for Chris!" He said, "First order of business; you two are switching teams!" Chef announced, pointing to Ruby and Damion. As for the first challenge, find out. who killed Chris!"

Almost instantly, the lights shut off. The sounds of gunshots went off, some of the contestants and interns screamed in fear. Once the lights came back on, everyone was shocked to see Sammy on the floor, she wasn't moving, Amy and Dawn were nowhere to be found.

"Quick! Go find who did this!" Chef said, he then ran into the head car, screaming the whole way. Tamara ran in the other direction, she looked completely horrified.

***confessionals***

**Damion:** I can't say I blame Tamara for reacting like that, death is a very difficult thing for people to deal with. I still haven't gotten over it...

**Viola: **I better calm Tammy down, she may not be on my team but I need to make sure everyone stays calm.

**Ciana: **This went from zero to a hundred real quick!

**Tamara:** First Chris, and now Sammy! Who's going next?! Who's doing this! I really can't trust anybody!

***end confessionals***

* * *

Luis and Viola went to go look for Tamara, who was hiding under one of the seats.

"Tammy, are you there? I understand that you're scared, but you don't need to be afraid of us! We'd never do anything to hurt you!" Luis called out.

"He's right Tamara! We need to work as a team and find the person who's doing this! We'll all watch your back, I promise." Viola assured, Tamara slowly got out of her hiding place and joined the two.

"Y-you promise?" She asked hesitantly, the two nodded in response.

As they went back to the others, Tamara took hold of Luis' hand.

"Do you really think things will be ok?" She asked the boy.

"Honestly... I don't know. But I won't ever leave you!" Luis answered, Tamara felt flattered with his response and kissed him on the cheek, making the boy blush.

* * *

The three teens rejoined the others, who had separated into their team's to look for clues. The Roosters had already left while the Turtles were waiting for their teammates. Luis turned to Viola.

"Thanks for helping me calm Tammy down." He said.

"No problem, we've already got some psycho who killed Chris and Sammy, we need to make sure everyone stays calm. You should probably go to your team, they may get the wrong idea if they see you two with us." Viola answered, the two Roosters nodded and went to catch up with their team.

"What do you think we should do Viola?" Nikki asked, clinging to her boyfriend's arm.

"What we need to do is stick together, there's power in numbers so we'll have a better chance of survival. Now we should look for clues." Viola replied, Dutch took the moment to speak to Viola alone.

"Hey, you don't need to worry about anything happening to you. I've got your back."

"Hehe, thanks Dutch." Viola chuckled, she didn't need Dutch protecting her, but she didn't seem to oppose it.

* * *

Tamara and Luis found the Roosters looking around for clues.

"Where were you two?" Ciana asked.

"I went to go calm Tammy down, she's ready to help us now." Luis answered.

"Good, we're going to need all the help we can get!" Ciana responded, suddenly the lights flashed off, the Roosters could hear the sound of something being cut. Once the lights came back on, they were all horrified to see Damion with several stab wounds in his back.

"Holy sh*t!" Ciana shouted, Tamara began to freak out again, while Ciana and Luis tries to calm her down, Michiko left them, a hint of red glowing in her eyes...

* * *

The Turtles were investigating the train car for any signs or clues about Chris' mysterious death.

"That's strange..." Viola pondered.

"What did you find?" Ruby asked.

"The bullet wound looks like it cracked Chris' skin." Viola answered.

"So?" Nikki noted.

"Bullet wounds don't crack human skin." Johan added.

"Exactly, we should keep looking." Viola said, the lights started flickering until they finally gave out and the trains wheels began screeching.

A figure entered the room and grabbed a pipe from the wall and approached Johan, nobody could see the figure with the lights off, nor could they hear them with the wheels screeching. The lights flashed on one final time, revealing a pair of familiar red eyes.

The figure hit Johan with the pipe and ran off as fast as it could. The lights began working again, the Turtles saw what happened to Johan, Nikki screamed in fear.

"No! NONONONO! PLEASE BE OK!" She shouted, Viola checked his pulse.

"He's breathing, he must have only been knocked unconscious." Viola assured her. "Ruby, get Chef or one of the interns over here, we need them to take care of Johan while he's out of the picture."

"I'm on it!" Ruby said, leaving the group.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciana and Luis were still trying to calm Tamara down.

"You're not going to die Tammy, just calm down and we'll get through this." Ciana assured the paranoid girl.

"How can you be so sure?!" Tamara asked.

"Because you guys have me!" Ciana answered pridefully. "If you two stick with me, we'll get through thi-"

The lights went off again, when they came back on, Ciana's head was gone with no explanation, prompting the two Roosters to scream in utter terror.

"We're going to die here. We're going to totally die here!" Tamara choked out. **[1]**

"If we are going to die Tamara, then there's something I want want to tell you." Luis said.

"What is it?"

"Ever since the romance challenge I've been feeling sort of... different about you." Luis explained, Tamara giggled a bit, catching on to what he meant.

"I've been feeling the same way." Tamara said, the two smiled at each other and went in for a kiss, though the door to the room opened and Michiko walked in, catching the two nearly kissing.

"Oh... did I interrupt something?" Michiko asked with a sly look on her face.

***confessionals***

**Michiko:** They looked kind of cute together, but I have more important things to worry about.

**Luis:** D-does this mean Tamara is my girlfriend now?

**Tamara:** Being with Luis honestly made me feel... safe.

***end confessionals***

Michiko left the room, leaving the newly formed couple alone, as soon as she did though, the lights began flashing again. The mysterious figure appeared in front of them, an unnaturally wide grin plastered on its face. **[2]**

* * *

Ruby was just about to make it to the head of the train when the lights of the room she was in began to flicker uncontrollably.

"Please don't tell me... not now!"

A figure entered the room, it walked toward Ruby slowly.

"Stay back... I'm warning you!" Ruby said, the figure continued walking forward. Ruby tried running past the figure, but this person grabbed Ruby's hoodie. Thankfully, Ruby slipped out of her hoodie and made it to the door of the room. Unfortunately for her, the door was firmly locked.

"Crap, crap crap!" She shouted, she turned to see the figure standing right behind her. It placed a hand on her shoulder...

* * *

The other Turtles were waiting for Ruby to return, they had been waiting for about 20 minutes.

"Where is she? It shouldn't take this to get Chef!" Nikki said impatiently. Before Dutch or Viola could respond, the lights in the room popped, leaving the room completely dark.

When the lights came back on, Nikki had vanished, Johan was missing an arm and a leg, and Dutch had a knife in his chest. When Viola saw Dutch, she began to freak out.

"No... NO! Why Dutch?! Why him?! I... I loved him..." She said, holding Dutch's body, her heart broken. In a hidden room at the front of the train, a familiar figure raised an eyebrow at Viola's statement.

The door to the room Viola was in swung open, Ciana ran inside and slammed the door behind her.

"Is he in here?!" Ciana questioned.

"If you're referring to the murderer, then no." Viola answered, choking back tears.

"Good, I don't think Tammy and Luis are with us either." Ciana stated.

"You left them to die?!" Viola shouted.

"Hey, I panicked alright!" Ciana argued.

"You don't seem like the type of person that panics."

"Neither do you, but here you are trying not to bawl your eyes out!" Ciana hissed.

"...Point taken." Viola noted. "Wait, what about Michiko?"

"You rang?" Michiko said, startling the two girls.

The two girls turned to see Michiko, who had entered through the same door Ciana did. The only reason the other two girls didn't notice because Michiko entered more quietly than Ciana did.

"Don't scare us like that Michiko!" Viola said sternly.

"Sorry... what the hell happened here?!" Michiko questioned.

"From what I can see, we're the only ones left alive." Ciana stated.

"Dang... so what do we do? This train hasn't stopped at all." Michiko asked.

"We're going to have to catch the guy who's been killing killing our friends... and Chris." Ciana explained.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Michiko asked.

"First were gonna have to narrow down the suspects. Chef, Amy and Dawn are in god knows where and were the only people in the game that are still alive. So it's either one of them... or the murderer is one of us." Viola stated, glancing at the other two girls suspiciously, Ciana thought to herself for a minute.

"Hold on a sec, remember when Dawn was telling us what happened to Chris? She said he was setting up the challenge alone." She noted.

"So?" Michiko asked.

"Chris never does anything himself! He's always making the interns do everything for him, I should know, I've had to do everything for him last season!" Ciana hissed, her voice steadily raising in volume.

"What are you saying?" Viola asked.

"I'm saying that this can't be some mass murder, this has to be a challenge set up by Chris to scare us all!" Ciana shouted.

"And the mystery has been solved!" A voice announced, Chris, the interns, and the 'dead' contestants entered the room. The interns had large hoodies on and they had make up that made them look pale with a large bloody smile. **[2]**

"You mean... this was all just some challenge?!" Michiko yelled.

"Yup, and since Ciana was the one who successfully solved the mystery the Roosters win invincibility!" Chris announced.

"Wait, but what about all of the bodies?" Viola asked.

"They're made of rubber, I'm kind of surprised you didn't realize that earlier. You're still holding onto one for Pete's sake!" Amy answered, sure enough, Viola was still holding onto the rubber body of Dutch.

"Wait, does that mean Johan is fine, too?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, about that... see that wasn't fake. Johan was actually hit pretty hard in the head and he's resting up in the infirmary." Chris answered, Nikki looked completely mortified at his answer.

***confessionals***

**Viola:** Chris made me look like a complete fool! Mark my words, I will get him back for this!

**Dutch:** I heard what Viola said earlier... does she really feel that way about me?

**Ciana: **I looked like a freaking wuss back there! I had a gut feeling that it was all just a challenge but I actually thought I was gonna die!

**Michiko:** So she is coming back then... I feel really sorry for the others... **[3]**

***end confessionals***

"Now then, since the Roosters won the challenge, they get to enjoy a movie night! As for the Turtles, one of you is taking a nice ride on the Lame-O-Sine!" Chris chuckled.

* * *

Some time later, Dutch approached the girls trailer. He knocked on the door and was answered by Viola who blushed in embarrassment the moment she saw him.

"Hey Viola, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Dutch, what is it?"

"During the challenge, after I was captured and replaced with the dummy, you said you loved me. Is that really how you feel about me?"

"Honestly Dutch... yes, ever since the romance movie challenge I've just felt... different about you. I can't really explain it."

"Well I've sort of been feeling the same way about you." Dutch said, smiling at her, the two looked at each other's eyes and then kissed!

"Attention Tenacious Turtles, it's elimination time!" Chris announced.

***confessionals***

**Viola:** Way to ruin the moment Chris!

**Dutch: **Y'know that kiss felt... nice!

***end confessionals***

* * *

A few moments later, the 3 Turtles had gathered at the amphitheater. Chris had already gotten the Awards ready.

"Well Tenacious Turtles, there are only 5 of you left and this vote will bring you down to 4. But first, let's welcome back our friend Johan, who has healed rather nicely from his injury!" Chris announced. Johan had arrived and sat down next to Nikki, who immediately embraced him, he had a bandage wrapped around his head.

"You doing alright Jojo?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, it's nothing too serious. Just a bit of bruising and the brain damage... and the brain damage... and the brain damage. Oh hey Nikki, when did you get here!" Johan answered. **[4]**

"Great, I can't afford to be sued. Anyway, make your votes!" Chris said.

***confessionals***

**Nikki:** Oh this is going to be so hard!

**Dutch: **It's nothing personal, but I really have no other choice...

**Ruby:** I've seen how strong you are, I know this will really hurt my friend, but she needs to keep her head in the game...

**Viola:** With your current condition, I don't think it would help keeping you in

**Johan:** My god this headache is unbearable.

***end confessionals***

"The votes have been counted, the first Gilded Chris Award of the night goes to Viola!"

.

.

.

"Next is Ruby."

.

.

.

.

"And the penultimate award goes to Nikki. It all comes down to Dutch and Johan, and the person leaving is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dutch." Chris tossed Johan the award, which hit him square in the face.

"What?! That isn't fair!" Dutch protested.

"I didn't make or tamper with the votes, if you have an issue with you can handle it with your team." Chris said, Chef grabbed Dutch's arm and guided him to the Lame-O-Sine, which drove off once he was inside.

"And so we are down to 9! Will Viola get over Dutch's elimination? Tamara and Luis stop being cute? And what is up with Michiko?! These questions will be answered next time on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

**End of chapter! I know this chapter seemed a lot darker and I hope that doesn't push the rating up, anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**References:**

**1\. Owen said something similar to this in the first challenge of season 1.**

**2\. A nod the the Urban legend, Jeff the Killer.**

**3\. This isn't really a reference, but it hints at some character backstory.**

**4\. Dragon Ball Z Abridged, one of the funniest abridged series I've seen.**


	11. The Bank Job

**Before you read the chapter I would just like to announce that I've made a poll asking you all who you think should be in Season 3. Keep in mind, only 9 out of the 22 campers and 5 interns (minus Mike) will move on. Now before you all say that I'm pushing it by having 3 seasons based on one story, please just trust me. So I'd appreciate it if you made your vote as soon as you can (this may be the last chance for the OC's that didn't compete in Season 2 to appear in the game again. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Action, we had a bit of a wild ride in our Murder Mystery movie challenge. Ciana proved that she isn't as tough as she let's on! Hehe. Michiko is still as mysterious as ever, and Ruby was surprisingly calm under pressure! Unlike poor Tamara, who seemed to be in hysterics about the challenge, which was awesome! Shockingly though, Luis managed to calm her down and the two of them hooked up! Isn't that just the sweetest thing! The most shocking thing though, was seeing Viola, the tough leader of the Tenacious Turtles, break down after seeing the dead mannequin version of Dutch. Speaking of Dutch, he and Viola hooked up as well once the challenge was over! But they couldn't enjoy being a couple for long, as Dutch was voted off in the end. Only 9 contestants remain, we're quickly nearing the halfway point of the season! Who will be the next person to take a ride on the Lame-O-Sine? Find out right here on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

It was the morning after Dutch's elimination. The boys were in their trailer, Johan was singing a song.

"Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

A fantastic journey for your dreams,

A thrilling mystery!" Johan finished singing. **[1]**

"Wow! That was amazing!" Luis praised.

"Yeah, you don't know how nostalgic it felt to hear that song!" Damion added, a rare smile on his face.

"Hehe, thanks guys." Johan replied, he looked around the trailer for a moment. "You know, it feels kind of empty in here. We're down to half the number of guys since the season started."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's gotten really quiet since the others left." Luis stated, Damion sighed before he spoke.

"Well all have to go at some point. Nothing lasts forever..." He said.

***confessional***

**Johan:** Damion's been depressed since the season began. I really wish I could help him, but for me to be able to help him, I need to know why he's so down in the dumps. Maybe I could ask Dawn for help. Now that I think about it, a lot of the others have been upset lately. Everyone I see just wants to walk with gritted teeth but I just stand by and I wait my time, they just seem to want the water and not the wine. **[2]**

***end confessional***

* * *

The girls were just hanging out, Ciana was playing cards with Tamara and Nikki, Ruby was texting on her phone and Michiko was in the bathroom. Viola was watching the others, she didn't seem happy but she wasn't showing it. Nikki noticed Viola's behavior and went to go talk to her about it.

"Hey V, are you doing alright?" Nikki asked.

"Oh no I'm fine, I'm just lamenting over the fact that my boyfriend was voted off the night he and I got together!" Viola answered, noticeably irritated. Ruby could hear her as she was texting, she started to look guilty...

"Woah, woah! Viola please, take it easy." Nikki pleaded.

"Take it easy?! That's easy for you to say, your boyfriend didn't get voted off last night!" Viola snapped, making Nikki flinch. Ruby then decided to step in.

"Viola, would you rather face one of us in the finale or have to go against Dutch?" Ruby asked, this made Viola think.

"I just wish he would have stayed longer..." Viola said.

"I'm sorry Viola..." Nikki said, trying to console her teammate. This gave Viola an idea...

"If you're really sorry, then you'll vote for Johan if we lose again." She said, this made Nikki gasp, but she eventually nodded in acceptance.

***confessionals***

**Viola:** Nikki has a point, it would've been better if Dutch was eliminated sooner than later. If he wasn't eliminated, I might have gone up against him in the finale.

**Ruby:** What Viola wanted was pretty cold. It honestly makes me feel a bit grateful that I'm still single.

**Nikki:** Viola's one of the strongest competitors in the game and for me to be on her bad side would be really bad. But voting off my boyfriend... is it really worth it?

***end confessionals***

"Attention everyone, front and center! Immediately!" Chris exclaimed. Everyone went in front of the trailers, Luis handed the bird over to Dawn.

"Is young Julius getting any better?" Dawn asked.

"Julius?" Luis questioned.

"Oh, forgive me, the birds name is Julius." Dawn explained.

"How do you know?" Damion asked.

"I speak to animals, I've bonded very well with our winged friend here!" Dawn explained, Chris let out a loud fake cough to regain the attention of the contestants.

"Alright, there's one thing I want to take care of before the challenge starts." Chris announced.

"Is it who's going to change teams?" Michiko asked.

"H-how did you know?!" Chris asked in shock.

"You did this for the past three challenges, we wouldn't be surprised if you did switch the teams around." Johan explained.

"Well since I'm so predictable, how about you Johan joins the Roosters, and Michiko will go to the Turtles!" Chris said.

"Wait... what?!" The musician asked in shock.

***confessionals***

**Nikki:** As much as it stinks that my boyfriend isn't on my team anymore, at least I don't need to vote for him anymore.

**Ciana:** Perfect, now I might be able to make an alliance with him!

***end confessionals***

"Now that we've got that settled, everyone follow me to Studio #9."

* * *

Studio #9 looked like a safe that would be in a bank, large and securely locked.

"For the first part of today's challenge, you'll have to break into these safes and collect your teams load out. Once that's done, meet me in the back of the studio for the second part." Chris explained before leaving. Both teams grouped up together to figure out a way into the safe. Luis took a close look at the safe to either find a way in or to open it.

"You see anything Luis?" Tamara asked.

"Well there's no way to get into the safe besides either finding the correct combination or using brute force." Luis answered.

"Brute force, huh? Well this shouldn't be too hard." Ciana gloated, she tried tackling the safe to bust it open, but she just ended up hurting herself. "What the hell?! I thought you said use force to bring this thing down!"

"Perhaps brute force isn't the best way of getting inside..." Luis said, slightly embarrassed.

"Gee, ya' think?" Ciana answered.

"If we can't break into it, we have to find some way to open the safe." Damion noted.

"I'm way ahead of you! But I'm going to need absolute silence." Luis said.

The Turtles also tried using a combination to open the safe, but they couldn't open the safe either.

"Come on, we don't have time for this!" Michiko said impatiently, making Viola increasingly annoyed.

"Complaining and rushing me will not get the safe open faster, if anything it'll male us waste more time!" Viola hissed.

* * *

Sammy and Dawn were tending to Julius in the back of the studio while they waited for the contestants.

"You know, I've never really noticed how cute this little bird is!" Sammy said gleefully.

"Yes, Julius is rather cute. How have things been going with your sister by the way?" Dawn asked, Sammy sighed in defeat before answering.

"Nothing's really changed, I tried standing up to her but this is how she reacted." She showed Dawn a scar on her left shoulder, prompting Dawn to gasp in complete shock.

"How could your own sister be so violent?!"

"Amy's been that way since we were born, she even made me shave my head so people could tell us apart." Samey said.

"That's just awful! Though I don't see the need to shave your head since there is a fairly simple way to tell the difference between you two." Dawn noted.

"What would that be?" Sammy asked, doubting Dawn's claim.

"Well you have perfect skin, Amy has a mole." Dawn answered, making Sammy laugh a little bit. Suddenly, Amy walked into the room.

"Hey, did either of you call me?" She asked.

"No, you must be hearing things." Dawn replied.

"If you're messing with me then you're going to regret it,_ Sparemy_!" Amy hissed before leaving the room.

"Sparemy?" Dawn asked, clearly confused about the nickname.

"It's short for 'Spare Amy', she started calling me that a few days ago. She even said she's going to change change my birth certificate once we get home." Samey told her, she picked up Julius, who started to fly almost as soon as Sammy picked him up.

"It's almost time to let him go..." Dawn said.

* * *

Luis was almost done cracking the safe.

"I've almost got it open, I can feel it!" He said, with an audible click, the safe opened. The Roosters rushed inside and took their gear, leaving the Turtles behind.

"Come on! We can't let them get ahead!" Nikki pleaded.

"Complaining won't make me work any faster!" Viola said, clearly getting frustrated. Michiko noticed a small air vent by the entrance of the safe that led inside of it.

"Give me a minute girls, I'll get this open." Michiko told them, she pried open the vent and crawled inside of the safe, the other girls could hear a few bangs coming from inside the safe. Suddenly, the door to the vault collapsed, as if someone destroyed it using explosives.

"Come on, no time to waste!" Michiko exclaimed, handing Viola the equipment. The girls were shocked and dumbfounded at how Michiko tore the door down.

* * *

The Turtles caught up with the Roosters, who had just arrived at the back of the studio, which looked like an ordinary bank. Chris, Chef and the interns were already waiting for them.

"Hm, that didn't take you all as long as I thought it would!" Chris said, annoying a few of the contestants. "Anyway, you'll need these for the second part of the challenge."

Chef handed the two teams a sack which contained something that felt like paper.

"And what exactly are 'these'?" Tamara asked.

"'These' are bags of money, plain and simple. What you need to do is build a getaway car and race to the finish line." Chris announced. "There's two separate piles of garba- I mean, building materials, that you can use to guild your getaway car. The team that makes it to the the finish line first will win invincibility and the money they have in their sack."

***confessionals***

**Ciana:** We get to keep the money if we win? Then we can't afford to lose this challenge!

**Tamara:** We won't lose this challenge, my team has Luis! I'm sure he'll think of something that'll help us win!

**Viola:** With Luis on the Roosters' side this won't be an easy challenge.

***end confessionals***

"I'll meet you guys at the finish line, in the meantime, you better start building!" Chris exclaimed.

The two teams began building their cars, it was reasonably difficult for the them to get useful parts as most of the things in the two piles were garbage. Eventually though, Luis found something he he found interesting.

"Guys, you might want to check this out!" The small boy said.

"What is it Little Man?" Johan asked.

"This engine, it's very powerful, if we can use it for our getaway, we'll be able to go at very high speeds!" Luis explained, the eyes of the Roosters lit up as they quickly took the engine.

* * *

About 2 hours later, the teams had finished their cars. The Turtles built a normal car that could fit 4 people while the Roosters had to build one that could fit 5 people. The special thing about the Roosters' car was that they installed a turbo on it using the engine Luis found.

The Turtles finished first, Viola hopped into the driver's seat and sped off without hesitation.

"Crap, we can't let them get ahead of us!" Damion cursed.

"Not to worry, our getaway vehicle is finished!" Luis said, the 5 Roosters piled into the car with Ciana taking the wheel. However, she had second thoughts about driving when she saw how many buttons and switches there were.

"What the hell is all this?!" She said in surprise.

"I've taken the liberty of customizing the controls, do you think you can still drive it?" Luis asked.

"What do you think I am, a rocket scientist?! You drive it!" Ciana snapped, startling everyone. She and Luis switched seats. Luis took hold of the steering wheel and drove off.

* * *

There were two different paths the contestants could drive through, one of them went southwest while the other went southeast. The Turtles took the southeastern path, though it didn't really matter as both paths were equally difficult.

Sammy and Dawn were waiting with Chris by the finish line. They, along with Amy, had remote controls that controlled a plethora of traps in the two paths.

"Why can't things ever be easy in this game?" Ruby asked, dodging a softball that had been flung at her.

"With Chris in control of the challenges, things will never be easy. But complaining about it won't accomplish anything." Viola answered, swerving bast a bowling ball that was rolling towards the group.

"Hey girls, when do you think the merge will happen?" Nikki asked.

"Well there were 16 of us when the game started and there's only 9 left. My guess is that after tonight, Chris will merge the teams." Michiko replied.

"Do you think we should form an alliance?" Ruby asked.

"This isn't really a good time to talk about this, I'd rather not crash." Viola remarked, Nikki was about to say something, but a football was launched towards her, she narrowly avoided the flying pigskin.

"Point taken!" Nikki said.

* * *

The Roosters had taken the southwestern path, Amy was relentless in activating the traps to hinder the Roosters' progress.

"Chris isn't letting up is he?!" Damion stated in shock.

"When does he ever let up?" Ciana remarked, an irritated look on her face. Johan saw a drawbridge ahead, it was beginning to slowly open. If it went all the way up, the Roosters would surely lose.

"Hit the nitro... HIT THE NITRO!" **[3]** Johan shouted, startling Luis. Luis searched for the button that would activate the nitro, thankfully, he found it in time. The engine flared, the car sped towards the bridge, it was then launched off of it and sent flying through the air. The car landed back on the ground, the Roosters were all thankfully unharmed.

"And that's why you must always wear your seat belt!" Luis stated.

"Way to go dude!" Johan praised, Tamara hugged her boyfriend while Damion breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're not done yet, we still need to win the challenge!" Ciana announced.

***confessionals***

**Ciana:** I thought this game would be easy, but the others are either really smart smart or really strong. That just means this game might actually be tough.

**Damion:** Having a teammate a smart as Luis is incredibly handy, but the merge is coming soon so I'll have to ally myself with the right people. He might just blitz all of us and win, I noticed he has been playing a bit rougher than last season.

**Chris:** Ok, why does everyone blame me when things get tough for them, it's getting insulting!

***confessionals***

* * *

The Turtles were a little over halfway through the course. The girls were staying quiet so Viola could concentrate on driving, which proved to be no easy task with all of the obstacles being thrown their way. Eventually, the team drove through a neighborhood of cardboard houses, despite the girls staying quiet the atmosphere just seemed... unnaturally quiet...

Back at the finish line, Chris watched the two teams via a large television screen, he noticed the Turtles' location and smiled with glee.

"Oh there at my favorite spot!" He said excitedly. "Dawn, turn on the rocks!"

"Are you sure they won't get hurt?" The Aura Whisperer asked.

"They'll be fine, trust me!" Chris answered, Dawn hesitantly pressed a button on her remote.

The girls were still driving through the cardboard houses, when suddenly several gating guns came out of the windows! They began firing small pebbles at them.

"Duck!" Nikki shouted.

"I can't! I need to see where we're going!" Viola remarked. The team made it through the guns without taking any serious damage, though their car began emitting white smoke.

"Is everyone alright?" Nikki asked.

"I'm alright, but the car is banged up. We better finish this challenge quickly." Viola noted.

"Look out!" Michiko shouted, several walls had sprung up in the path Viola was driving in. As she didn't have enough time to react to it, the team ended up crashing into a wall. Thankfully the wall ended up just being made of paper.

Suddenly, a clothes rack was rolled in front of the car, the girls accidentally drove through the rack, the four four girls ended up with different costumes and clothes on as a result. Viola ended up with a football helmet and uniform, Nikki had an Marine soldier's uniform, Ruby had clowns' makeup on her face, and Michiko had a red and white hockey mask that looked horrific, yet somehow familiar. **[4]**

After going through the clothes rack, the Turtles accidentally ran over an old man who seemed to be cleaning the studio. **[5]**

After all of the crashes, Viola saw what looked like the finish line.

"We're almost there! Just hold on for a little while longer!" She said.

* * *

The Roosters were speeding towards the finish line, they were only about 5 feet away when the engine began to break down, causing their car to stop.

"Oh, that is a major upset for the Roosters!" Chris announced.

"Are you sh*tting me?!" Ciana cursed.

"No time to complain about it now, we need to get out and push this thing!" Damion said, the Roosters all exited the car and began pushing their broken down car to the finish line.

Suddenly, the Turtles sped towards the finish line as well, unlike the Roosters however, their car didn't break down, enabling them to cross the finish line.

"And the Turtles win!" Chris announced. "Roosters, looks like I'll be seeing you'll be sending someone home again! As for the Turtles, you're allowed to keep all the money you have in the sack!"

The Turtles excitedly dug into the sack and pulled out the money, which had Chris' face on them.

"What is this?" Michiko asked.

"Enjoy your 500,000 McLean Bucks, usable in the Craft Services Tent to purchase bottled water and chips. They're worth 1 cent otherwise."

"Are you serious Chris?!" Viola hissed.

* * *

Later that evening, Ciana knocked on the door to the boys trailer, Damion answered.

"Hey is Luis there?" She asked.

"No, he went out to walk with Tammy, do you need something from him?"

"He's not here? Good, because I need to talk to you and Johan." Ciana said, going into the trailer.

"Uh, hey Ciana. What do you need?" Johan greeted.

"I need you guys to vote with me tonight. We all know the merge is coming up soon and we need to get rid of a big threat." Ciana explained.

"You don't mean..." Damion began to say before Ciana cut him off.

"Yeah, you know who..."

* * *

At the Elimination Ceremony, the Roosters all looked nervous.

"After tonight, 5 will go down to 4, who's going to be the one to take a ride on the Lame-O-Sine tonight? The first Award of the night goes to..." Chris began.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tamara."

.

.

.

.

"Next is Damion."

.

.

.

.

.

"And the second to last award goes to Johan. It's all down to Ciana and Luis, an interesting bottom to if I do say so myself. But I don't make the votes. Anyway, the final Gilded Chris Award goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ciana! It's time to go Luis."

"No, why Luis! Why him!" Tamara argued, Luis held her hand.

"It's ok Tammy, I had a lot of fun this season and I even became your boyfriend! That's worth more to me than the money!" Luis explained, the others all went 'aww' at this. Tamara held Luis hand as the two went over to the Lame-O-Sine, they shared one final kiss before Luis was sent off.

"And so with a bittersweet end, we're halfway done with the show. Who will be next person the next person voted off? Stay tuned and find out!"

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I would like to announce that I do need 2 OC's for the next Aftermath episode. **

**References:**

**1: Some lyrics to the theme song of the original DragonBall anime.**

**2: Lightning Bolt by Jake Bugg.**

**3: A line used in an episode of Teen Titans (not Teen Titans Go! that show is awful).**

**4: A hint to something that will be revealed later.**

**5: That happened in the episode 'Oceans Eight - Or Nine' of the original TDA.**


	12. The Aftermath II: Foreshadowing

**And here we are at the second of the 4 Aftermaths! Unfortunately there won't be an elimination this chapter, but it will hopefully build up some drama.**

* * *

The lights in the Aftermath Studio flashed on, the contestants who didn't advance to season 2 and the ones that had been featured in the previous Aftermath were seated on the bleachers next to the couch that Ella and Mike were sitting on. The two interns were ready to start the show.

"Hello again everyone!" Ella greeted cheerfully. "Welcome to the Total Drama Action: Aftermath Show!"

"On this show, we talk to the contestants that have been voted off of Total Drama Action, but since we've already interviewed Corlissa, Sapphire, Michael and Astrid, they can't be interviewed again. But before we properly start the show, it's time to unveil the winner of the Total Drama sweepstakes!" Mike explained.

"So ladies and gentlemen, here's our sweepstakes winner: Zoey!" Ella announced, a red haired girl with a flower in her hair stepped on stage, she wore a red crop top and beige pants. She also had two bracelets on each of her wrists and blue earrings. Mike was shocked when he saw Zoey, it was is if it was love at first sight, his sight anyway...

"Hi guys! Its so awesome to meet you, I've been watching Total Drama since the first episode and it's so awesome!" Zoey greeted.

"We're so happy to have you here Zoey, you'll be hosting the show with us for tonight. Please have a seat with us!" Ella said, Zoey sat down between the two interns, Mike blushed as she sat down.

"And uh... now here's our first guest of the evening." Mike said, his voice cracking a little bit. "He was everyone's nightmare in Season one, here's Hayden!"

Some of the crowd cheered for Hayden while others booed at him. Hayden sat down in the seat provided for him.

"So Hayden how would you describe your time on the show?" Mike asked.

"Well ever since season one I never really got along with anybody but I don't really care about that." Hayden answered.

"You don't care about how you really hurt a lot of the other contestants? That's just cruel!" Zoey stated, Hayden just shrugged as a response.

"How do you feel about being voted off Fifth?" Ella asked.

"Disappointed, but now I don't really care." Hayden replied smugly, suddenly the buzzer went off.

"Sorry Hayden, looks like we're out of time for your interview." Mike said. "You can take a seat with the others."

Hayden sat with the other eliminated contestants and the contestants that didn't advance to season 2. The others seemed hesitant to sit by Hayden.

"Now love via webcam is the first Total Drama fan of the night, here's Janie!" Ella announced. The monitor turned on to show a rather curvy girl wearing light blue shirt and beige shorts, her hair was blond with purple highlights.

"Hey guys..." Janie greeted.

"Hello Janie! It's so nice to meet you!" Ella said cheerfully.

"Well, hello there!" Tristan greeted, obviously looking at Janie's chest. A few of the others glared at him.

"So who are you rooting for Janie?" Mike asked.

"I'd have to say Ruby and Viola. They're both tough girls who got cheated out of the money last season. Plus they're hair is amazing!" Janie answered.

"How do you feel about the others?" Zoey asked.

"Michiko scares me, plain and simple!" Janie replied.

"That girl is straight trippin'!" Tristan added, Caine and Blake gave him a look that seemed to say 'please stop talking'.

"Welcome to my world..." Mike said.

"What kind of movie genre would you like to see Janie?" Mike questioned.

"I... don't know. Vampire movies I guess..." Janie squeaked, the buzzer blared again.

"Sorry Janie, looks like the interview's over. It was nice meeting you!" Ella said, waving goodbye to Janie.

"Likewise..." the mysterious girl said before the monitor turned off.

"She seems nice! A little shy, but nice!" Zoey noted.

"Hehe yeah..." Mike said, seemingly enchanted by Zoey. "Anyway, here's our second eliminated contestant! She's one of Total Drama's smartest contestants yet, she was involved in a very shocking turn of events surrounding the Golden Ticket of Invincibility, here's Briar!"

Briar stepped onto the stage and was greeted by a round of applause, the smart girl sat down in the hot seat.

"So Briar, how have things been since your elimination?" Mike asked.

"I've been doing well, though I'm still rather sore about what Michiko did." Briar answered. "How did she even find the ticket anyway?!"

"Yeah, I thought that was really messed up to! She opened your book and took the ticket when you weren't there!" Zoey explained.

"Why that no good... ugh!" Briar said, clearly frustrated. "Well I suppose it can't be helped now, the best we can do is hope the others still in the game can eliminate her before she causes any more damage."

"Speaking of damage, that murder-mystery movie challenge was pretty messed up!" Derek noted, everyone was quick to agree with him.

"Did you see what happened to Johan?! Now _that _had to hurt!" Sapphire said.

"Who do you think should win, Briar?" Mike asked.

"Hm, well Viola has proven herself to be a very good leader and a strong competitor so she would be the most logical choice as a winner." Briar replied, the buzzer went off as soon as she finished her answer.

"Well I'm afraid that's all the time we have to ask you questions Briar. Thank you for your time!" Ella said, smiling at her.

"Looks like Viola has a pretty big fan base!" Zoey chuckled, nudging Mike in the arm.

"Hehe, yeah I guess she does!" Mike replied, the two smiled at each other for a few moments.

"Um... Mike, I think it's time to introduce our second fan guest." Ella said.

"Huh? Oh right! Sorry about that folks!" Mike chuckled. "Here's our second online guest, Zack!"

The monitor turned on again to show a young man wearing a black t-shirt with a green skull on it and dark green jeans.

"Hey Zack, what's up man!" Mike greeted.

"What's up guys and gals! It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Zack said, returning the greeting.

"So Zack, who do you think should win the million dollars?" Ella asked.

"Honestly I think Damion should win. He's been pretty down since the season began and I think winning the million would be enough to bring a smile to his face!" Zack explained.

"Aww that's such a nice thing for you to say!" Corlissa said.

"How do you feel about the others?" Mike questioned.

"Well Ciana is pretty badass, but Viola's proven to be a really strong competitor. Honestly I think everyone has a good chance at winning!" Zack stated, the buzzer went off again.

"Sorry Zack, it looks like time's up." Ella said sadly.

"Too bad we couldn't hear from him, he seemed pretty cool!" Zoey said.

"Yeah, he had a certain uncanny style to him that seems kind of familiar." Michael stated.

"Why does he remind me of some trouble making guy that I know, I can't remember his name though." Kristen added, she was currently clinging to Michael's arm.

"Guys, I don't want to cut this conversation short but we need to introduce the next eliminated contestant." Mike said. "Ella, do you want to introduce him?"

"Sure! Our third contestant was a bit of a bully in the previous season. But thought his time on the show, he learned to get along with the other contestants and make friends, even starting a relationship with Viola! Without further adieu, here's Dutch!" Ella announced.

Dutch took only a few steps onto the stage before the crowd applauded him. Dutch waved to the audience and sat in the hot seat.

"Dutch! It's so cool to be able to meet you! You and Viola are so cute together!" Zoey said excitedly, embarrassing Dutch a little bit.

"Hehe, thanks. Astrid texted me a few days ago about what the Aftermath is pretty much about so I'm ready to answer whatever questions you have!" Dutch said. The contestants on the bleachers turned to Astrid who smirked at them all.

"Haha, looks like you've been informed about the show already." Mike chuckled. "Well as for the first question, who do you think'll win the million bucks?"

"Well obviously I hope Viola wins, our time together as a couple was short but it was sweet. Other than her I'd say Ciana, I can tell she's not holding anything back." Dutch answered.

"What kind of movie genre do you think the next challenge will be?" Ella questioned.

"I'm not really sure, with Chris it's really impossible to tell. But if I had to guess I'd say... a kung-fu movie."

The sound of the buzzer went off again, startling a few of the former contestants.

"Well it looks like time's up, unfortunately." Zoey said, clearly disappointed. Dutch joined the others at the bleachers.

"And now it's time for our third webcam guest! Here's Aaron!" Ella announced, the monitor showed a young man who was rather chubby, he wore a dark green collared shirt and black jeans.

"Hey there guys! How ya' doin'?!" Aaron greeted excitedly, he seemed incredibly charismatic about being on the show.

"Hehe, we're doing well over here! So Aaron, who are you rooting for?" Mike asked.

"That's a really tough choice, I mean everybody's pretty awesome in their own way." Aaron said. "But if I'd have to pick I'd say Ciana, she just seems badass in every sense of the word!"

"Interesting." Ella said. "Is there a specific move genre that you'd like to see on the show?"

"Honestly I'd be happy with whatever the show has!"

"Seems like he's easily pleased." Ben noted.

"What would you say was your favorite moment in the season so far?" Mike asked.

"Definitely Michiko's little outburst in the first episode, that was hilarious!" Aaron answered.

"I must admit, she surprised even me when she said that." Hayden admitted. The buzzer went off again, ending the interview.

"And it looked like we're left with our last eliminated contestant. He took sixth place in the first season, played rougher in this season and even became Tamara's boyfriend! Ladies and gentlemen, here's Luis!" Mike announced. The audience roared with applause and cheers when Luis stepped on stage.

"Hello Luis! It's very nice to see you!" Ella greeted happily.

"So Luis, how would you describe your experience in Season two?" Mike questioned.

"It wasn't too bad, much less stressful than the first season I'd say." Luis answered.

"Who do you think will make it to the finale?" Zoey asked the small boy.

"Well I do hope Tamara makes it, though I'd say they all deserve to win."

"What was your strategy for the season Luis?" Ella asked.

"I tried to play the game a little rougher but it looks like I may have made myself look like too much of of threat, prompting the others to vote me off."

"Who do you think is the biggest threat in the game right now?" Mike asked, this question seemed to grasp everyone's attention.

"Hm... well there are the obvious choices of Ciana and Viola but it wouldn't be smart to just count everyone out. Johan has won a few challenges for his team before, Michiko has proven herself to be very tough, the same would apply for Ruby. Damion seems to be a bit more secluded since last season, though he said it's because of something that he had lost during the two days before Season two started." Luis elaborated.

"Speaking of Damion, what's been going on with him? Corlissa you're his girlfriend, don't you know?" Ella asked, clearly concerned.

"He told me he lost someone close to him but he hasn't given me all of the details. Ever since then he's just been depressed." Corlissa explained. The buzzer went off again, ending the conversation.

"Well I suppose that ends the questions. Thank you for answering them Luis!" Ella said, smiling.

"Glad I could be of service."

"It looks like we have time for one more fan to chat with us!" Mike said. "Now, live via webcam is our final guest of the evening: Tina!"

The monitor showed a very curvy girl with brown hair that reached her just under her shoulders, she wore a black shirt with a blue jacket, black jeans and a New York baseball cap. Her appearance seemed to capture the attention of Tristan.

"Daaaaaaamn she is fine!" He said, Caine nudged him in his side to keep him quiet.

"Hello Tina! It's so nice you could join us!" Ella said.

"It's nice to take a look at you, too!" Tina replied, winking at everyone.

"So Tina, who do you like out of everyone in the game?" Mike asked.

"What can I say, I like everybody! Hehehe." She giggled, creeping Mike out a little bit.

"Well, what kind of movie genre would you like to see?" Mike asked nervously.

"Honestly I don't care for the movie challenges, I just want to see who loses!" Tina admitted, the buzzer went off for the final time, ending the interview.

"Well I'm afraid that's it for the interview, thanks for taking the time to answer them Tina!" Ella said, even she was a bit unsettled.

"Aww, that sucks! But before I go, tell Johan I said hey... hehehe." Tina said ominously before the webcam shut off.

"Well, um, I guess that's all the time we have. Tune in next time for more the next elimination and more drama, this has been the Total Drama Action Aftermath Show!" Mike said, signing off.

* * *

Some time later, Zoey was waiting outside of the studio for the limo that would take her home. Mike joined her outside.

"Um... h-hey Zoey." He said.

"Oh, hi Mike!"

"I guess you're leaving now..."

"Yeah, it stinks that I couldn't get to know you better."

"Well it might be a while before your leave, do you wanna get a bite to eat?" Mike asked.

"Sure Mike!" Zoey answered, the two of them blushed a little bit before heading back inside.

* * *

**And that's the end of the second Aftermath, I mentioned that there would be 4 in total. The next one will be after the next 4 eliminations and the last one will be during the finale. Now you may be asking why Zoey was here, honestly I put her here for Mike. They may be a bit bland as a couple but they're a cute couple (at least in my opinion). Anyway, the next chapter will have an actual challenge, don't be afraid to send in characters that you want to appear in the Aftermath. Hope you enjoyed.**


	13. To Infinity! (1)

**We are now officially at the halfway point of the story, are you excited? Before you read the chapter, there's something I'd like to point out. Do you remember at the end of season 2 they had to Celebrity Manhunt Total Drama Reunion Special? Well I'd like to put that into this story as well, so once the winner is decided, the contestants won't see each other for a whole year and a lot of things about them could change. Anyway, I've rambled long enough, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Action, our 9 contestants tried to get rich quick in our Bank Heist movie challenge. Michiko proved herself to be a very... resourceful when it comes to opening safes. The getaway car segment of the challenge proved to be rather interesting. At the end of the race, the Turtles took the victory, putting the Roosters up for elimination. In the end, Luis took the ride home, leaving Tamara heartbroken. Now only eight campers remain, who will be the next contestant to take the dreaded ride on the Lame-O-Sine? Find out right here on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

The boys cabin was empty except for Johan and Damion, the only two boys left in the game.

"So it's just us isn't it..." Johan said, trying to break the silence. Damion was feeding Julius seeds.

"Looks like it, we'll go down eventually too, we can't be safe forever..." Damion replied, unsettling Johan a little bit.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some air. Let me know if you need anything dude." Johan said, leaving the trailer and leaving Damion to himself. He took out a locket and opened it, there were two different pictures on the inside. One of them was of a man and woman who shared similar traits to Damion. The other was of a 12 year-old boy, Damion looked at the photos for a few moments before Julius landed on his arm.

"I guess it's almost time to let you go." Damion said to the bird. Julius began to chirp a sweet little melody. This little song seemed to stir something up within Damion, he smiled at the bird.

***confessionals***

**Johan:** Honestly, I think Damion and I are boned, the girls'll probably team up and take both of us out and an alliance between me and Damion won't help, there's two of us and six of them.

**Damion:** I've gotten past half of the others competing but I haven't really been trying to win. I've spent so much time wallowing and just being out of the way that I've forgotten why I came on this show in the first place. I need to win, I need to make sure nobody feels the pain I've felt... **[2]**

***end confessionals***

* * *

The girls were doing their basic morning routines, Ciana took Viola aside.

"Hey V, listen were practically the strongest girls in the game. So if we team up, we'll make it to the finale and then we'll just let the better girl win." Ciana proposed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Ciana, if I'm going to make it to the finale then I'd rather do it alone. But thanks for the offer." Viola answered, walking away from Ciana. Michiko was listening to the duo, smirking.

***confessionals***

**Ciana:** The merge is coming up soon, I NEED someone to make make an alliance with.

**Viola:** Ciana has the right idea of forming an alliance with somebody, but it can't be me, I prefer to go through this game alone.

**Michiko:** *her eyes are glowing* Ciana thinks having an ally will save her. Hehehe, once I'm finished here, there won't be anyone to save!

***end confessionals***

* * *

About an hour later, Chris called everyone in front of Studio #10, which looked like a N.A.S.A launching station.

"Good morning Final Eight, welcome to Studio #10! Now before we officially begin the challenge, I'd like to announce that the teams are being merged! As of now, there are no more official teams!" Chris announced, Johan, Nikki and Tamara were the only ones that looked excited, the others looked either serious or nonchalant.

***confessionals***

**Ruby:** Last time I made it to the merge, Hayden messed with everyone. He's not here anymore, so that means I have a better chance at making it farther.

**Viola:** Halfway there, the others are tough though. Getting to the finale won't be an easy task.

**Nikki:** I'm so glad I made it this far, especially with my boyfriend being here! But after watching everyone last season, I know they're tough!

**Johan: **Oh, we're halfway there! Woah! Living on a prayer! **[3]**

**Tamara:** I think I might be in trouble. Viola doesn't want an alliance, I don't talk to much with Nikki or Ruby, Ciana and Michiko honestly scare me. Johan and Damion are nice enough though, if I can on their good sides then maybe I can get them to vote with me?

**Damion:** I can't afford to give up or let the others beat me! I've made up my mind, I need to win this game! Lives are at stake!

***end confessionals***

"Anyway, step into the rocket and I'll explain the challenge." Chris said, the contestants stepped onto the rocket, which looked rather high tech. "Alright 'actors', the challenge is pretty simple, you will be launched high up into the stratosphere, where you will experience weightlessness. You objective is simple, find a way back down to the ground."

"This seems more like a team challenge." Ruby stated.

"I'm well aware. But there will be a reward for whoever lands this thing in the next part of the challenge. Now I'm just gonna get out of here. But before I go, Johan some girl wanted to say hi to you, I think her name was Tina." Chris said, Johan gasped and then scowled when he heard that name.

***confessionals***

**Johan:** Ugh, I never thought I'd have to hear _that _name again.

**Nikki:** Who's Tina and why did Johan react like that? **[4]**

***end confessionals***

"Anyway, see ya'!" Chris left the rocket, after only a few seconds, the rocket was shot high up into the air. Since they didn't have enough time to strap themselves into a char, everyone was smashed into the wall.

Once they were high up in the sky, the rocket stopped moving and the contestants began floating.

"W - We're floating!" Damion said.

"This is awesome!" Tamara added.

"As amazing as this is, we need to find a way back down. This anti-gravity is making me nauseous." Viola said flatly.

The contestants looked around for something they could use to get back down, there wasn't a steering wheel or anything of that nature. Ruby entered one of the rooms in the ship, there wasn't much inside of it but there was a window.

"Wow..." Ruby said, captivated by the view.

* * *

Michiko and Tamara entered a different room, there were several spheres with eye shapes on them, they would blink at random intervals and say random things.

"The fact sphere is always right."

"Don't forget garnishes such as fish-shaped crackers, fish-shaped volatile, organic comping and sediment-shaped sediment."

"Who are you? What is that? Oh, what's that? What's _that_?"

"SPAAAAAAACE!"

This prompted Michiko to shut the door and walk away, leaving Tamara to try and comprehend what just happened. **[5]**

* * *

Nikki tried a different room, as soon as she opened the door, a video began playing. The video showed some sort of robot that looked female in a room with blacked out windows. The Robot already looked creepy as is, but it became 50 times creepier when it began to sing.

"I feel fantastic. Hey, hey, hey. You feel fantastic." It sang repeatedly, it's voice remained monotonous and eerie. **[6]**

Nikki shut the door without hesitation and tried the room next door, the same room Ruby was in earlier. When she looked out of the window however, she noticed some sort of black object in the sky, it looked like some sort of aircraft. **[7]**

Shockingly, Nikki noticed someone looking out of the window of the black aircraft. This person was looking right at her, it appeared to be a teenage girl but her skin was pure grey and parts of her face had black squares and lines on them. The person seemed to be saying something, strangely, Nikki was able to hear her! It didn't sound like natural speech, it was more like some strange beeping with a few voices in a strange language. When she heard this noise, Nikki bolted from the room as fast as she possibly could. **[8]**

* * *

Johan went into one of the rooms, this room had several computers, switches and buttons in it. Johan found a button that looked promising, he pressed it without hesitation. The room began to light up and whir, a small dish by the button began to glow. In a flash of light, a muffin had materialized on the dish.

"Yes!" He said enthusiastically, he continued pressing the button.

From the camera room, Chris, Chef and the interns were watching Johan.

"Oh my god..." Chris said, half laughing. "How much money does this set cost?"

Chef and Samey chuckled a little bit while Dawn and Amy looked at him strangely.

"Who knows, all I know is that we made a hell of a deal! Where'd you get all of those props though? The robots, the spaceship, the black ship." Chef replied.

"The producers have the cash, except the black ship isn't ours. I have no idea where that's from." Chris answered.

"Hmm... weird." Chef said.

Back in the ship, Johan was still pressing the button that created muffins from thin air. There was about 30 muffins there already and counting. The door to them room opened, Tamara and Ciana looked inside all saw Johan.

"Boy, what the hell are you doing?" Ciana questioned.

"Oh, uh, hehe I guess I got a little carried away." Johan answered.

"Well Viola says she found the way back down." Tamara said, the three of them went to go leave the room, Johan grabbed a few muffins as he left.

* * *

Everyone regrouped in the room they started with, Viola was tampering with a few buttons and switches. One of them turned on windshield wipers while another shut the lights off.

"Any luck Viola?" Johan asked.

"Nothing yet, but one of these should send us back down to... where did you get that muffin?" Viola responded.

"Muffin button, I have enough for everyone." Johan said, giving a muffin to everyone. "I saved a special muffin for my special muffin!" Johan said, giving Nikki a muffin and kissing her on the cheek. **[9]**

Viola pressed a light blue button that immediately made the ship plummet down to earth.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Tamara screamed.

"NOT HELPING!" Michiko shouted back at her. The rocket was quickly reaching the ground, everyone was beginning to panic. However, it began to slow down until it finally stopped and landed safely.

Everyone stepped out of the rocket, they had trouble adjusting to the gravity and walking on solid ground but they got used to it.

"Glad to see you all back on the ground contestants! Since Viola was the person who completed the challenge, she will get an advantage in the next part of the challenge." Chris announced. "Now follow me for the second part of the challenge."

* * *

Chris led everyone to a small court with a G Machine, the contestants who knew what the Machine was gulped in fear.

"The second part of today's challenge is, The Vomit Comet! All you need to do is stay in this thing for as long as you can. Now since Viola won the previous part of the challenge, she will be granted five seconds added to her time and she gets to pick who goes first." Chris proclaimed.

***confessionals***

**Ruby: **Maybe eating a muffin before doing this was a bad idea...

**Johan: **I think I just screwed everyone over. Muffin button, WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME!

***end confessionals***

"Hmm... I'll go first." Viola said.

"You sure? ... Alright, the Vomit Comet is custom made to have a stop button inside of it, just on case you want to give up."

Viola climbed into the G Machine, Chris wasted no time in turning it on. Even though Viola was in the machine for a few seconds, it felt like hours. Viola eventually pressed the button to stop the Vomit Comet.

"And Viola sets the goal to beat at an impressive 13.42 seconds, and with her five second bonus, her final time is 18.42 seconds." Chris announced, Viola staggered over to the others.

"Are you ok V?" Ruby asked.

"I'm alright, a bit dizzy, but otherwise ok." Viola answered.

"Ciana, you're up!" Chris announced, Ciana wasted no time in strapping herself in. As she was being spun around, Ciana started to feel a bit queasy. The others watched in shock as the small glass panel on the Vomit Comet went from being completely transparent to being a sickly green color. The G Machine then stopped right in its tracks, Ciana stepped out of it looking angry, yet sick to her stomach.

"Why did you stop it?" She asked.

"Yeah... I forgot to mention, if you spew then your ride is over. Ciana, your end time was... 13.68 seconds, meaning Viola's score still stands!" Chris announced. "So who's going next?"

"Shouldn't we clean it first?" Damion asked.

"Meh." Chris answered, shrugging his shoulders. Ruby went up next, despite how grossed out she was about having to ride in a vomit splattered high speed ride (which was understandable).

Her run seemed to be almost as good as Ciana's, she ended up pressing the button to quit her run.

"Not bad Ruby, you've actually managed to get a flat 14 seconds." Chris said. The interns ran up to Chris, Dawn whispered something in his ear.

"Tell him that I'll take care of it!" He whispered back at them, he then turned back to the contestants. "I've just received word from the producers that they want the challenge to go by just a little bit faster, so Michiko and Tamara are going next and since you're both going together, you'll both get the same time as your final score.

The two girls entered the machine, they had very little space between them, prompting Tamara to hyperventilate. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have any time to leave the Vomit Comet, which had already begun spinning. It didn't run for very long though, both girls seemed to how up almost simultaneously.

"Wow, a measly 7.89 seconds! Pretty bad if I do say so myself." Chris taunted.

"Please... stop talking!" Michiko said, wiping her mouth off, Tamara threw up a little bit more.

"Hey lovebirds, you're up next!" Chris said, the couple hesitantly entered the Vomit Comet. Once the two were strapped in, the ride begun. Nikki was clinging to Johan for dear life, Johan seemed to be doing all he could to keep his lunch down. Eventually, the couple stopped the ride.

"Not bad! You two are the closest to beating Viola's score at 17.31 seconds!" Chris said, patting Johan on his back, causing the musician to collapse.

"That thing spun my head right round." Johan said sloppily. **[10]**

"Hehe, it all comes down to Damion. If you can't beat Viola's score, then she'll win invincibility. Strap yourself in Damion, because it's Vomit Comet time bro!" Chris announced.

Damion slowly climbed into the Vomit Comet and strapped himself in. Damion tried as hard as he could to keep his lunch down. After a few moments, Damion finally ended his ride, surprisingly, he managed to keep it down.

"And that's the end of the rides. As for the time, Damion managed to stay on for 18.421 seconds, now since the times are pretty much even and I don't really want to have a tiebreaker, both Damion and Viola will share invincibility tonight. As for the rest of you, get ready to vote someone off!" Chris announced.

***confessionals***

**Johan:** I think this might be the end for me. I made everyone else get sick, I deserve to be eliminated.

**Tamara:** I have a weirdly bad feeling about this elimination. It feels like someone's going to be hurt really badly...

***end confessionals***

* * *

Some time later, Damion and Johan met up with Sammy and Dawn. Julius was flying in front of the group.

"It's time to set you free my little friend!" Dawn said happily.

"It's a shame that we have to let him go." Johan stated.

"I know how you feel, it's like just yesterday we just started taking care of him." Sammy added.

"Go on Julius, you are free!" Dawn proclaimed, Julius flew off into the sky, seeing the bird fly away stirred something within Damion, as if it gave him a new hope.

The moment was absolutely shattered by a high pitched voice.

"SAMEY! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Amy stormed over to them and grabbed Samey by her arm. She began shoving her sister towards their trailer, however she was stopped by the others.

"What is wrong with you? How could you treat your own sister like that?" Damion protested.

"Oh step off!" Amy replied.

"Amy, the way you treat your sister is completely inhumane. You don't have to be this way, we can just talk out our problems over some Jasmine Tea." Dawn suggested.

"Ugh, you people are just so annoying! You want to be with her, then fine!" Amy shouted, shoving Sammy back to the group, she slapped her sister across the face with the back of her hand, leaving a bright red mark.

"You ok Sammy?" Johan asked, trying to help the poor girl. Sammy nodded as response, but it didn't do much to quell the suspicions of the others.

"Sammy, if you ever need a friend to talk to you can let any of us know, we're always here." Johan proclaimed.

"He's right, you don't need to be afraid to tell us anything." Dawn added.

***confessionals***

**Dawn: **What Sammy needs is some time away from her sister, perhaps I can ask Chris to make her a host of the Aftermath Show with Mike and Ella.

**Sammy:** It's nice to have friends that watch out for me so much, I'm glad I met them.

**Amy:** I seriously don't deserve all of this negativity... I think I'll have a nice chat with Chris later.

***end confessionals***

* * *

Later at the Amphitheater, the Elimination Ceremony was about to begin.

"You all know how this works, the person with the most votes stacked against them will take a ride on the Lame-O-Sine and they can't come back. _Ever_! So make your votes." Chris announced.

Amy handed Chris the awards, she scowled at Sammy and Dawn as she did.

"Since Damion and Viola have invincibility, they get the first awards. The next award goes to Ruby."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tamara."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ciana."

.

.

.

.

.

"And Nikki, so it's down to Michiko and Johan. The final Gilded Chris Award goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Michiko."

"What?! But that's not fair!" Nikki protested.

"Nikki, it's ok! I made a mistake and I have to pay the consequences for it. You still have a chance though, so make the most of it, ok?" Johan replied, the couple shared one last kiss before Johan was driven away.

"With Johan's elimination, we're down to only one guy left in the game! Can Damion blitz his way past the girls and into the winners circle? Or will th hurls take him out? Find out next time on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

Some time later, Chris was about to head into his luxury trailer, but Amy stopped him.

"Hey Chris, there's something important I wanted to talk to you about, it'll just take a minute..." Amy said ominously.

* * *

**What is Amy going to do? Will Damion last against the 6 girls? Only time will tell, until then, I hope you liked the chapter.**

**References:**

**1\. Buzz Lightyear**

**2\. A little hint about Damion's backstory**

**3\. Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi**

**4\. Foreshadowing**

**5\. A nod to some of the Personality Cores from the Portal series**

**6\. A reference to a very creepy video**

**7\. A reference to the Black Knight, a mysterious aircraft seen in the Earth's upper atmosphere.**

**8\. An OC of mine who I won't go into too much detail about.**

**9\. Everything about the 'Muffin Button' was based off of a joke from DragonBall Z Abridged.**

**10\. A nod to the song 'You Spin Me Right Round'**

**And so ends the long list of references.**


	14. Drama's Anatomy (1)

**School's almost over for me so that means I'll be able to (hopefully) get these chapters out faster. But anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Action, the teams were merged, leaving our final eight contestants to fend for themselves in the Space Movie challenge. Johan seemed to have a lot of fun with the muffin button, which I still don't know how the producers were able to afford but hey, as long as I get paid! Little did Johan know, him playing with muffin button wound up being the reason he was voted off. What can I say, you screwed up dude. Anyway, we're down to the final seven and after today's challenge, there will only be six. How will Nikki play now that her boyfriend is gone? Will Damion, the only boy left in the game, be able to stay? Find out now on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

It was about an hour after Johan was eliminated, the boys cabin was completely silent since Johan left. Damion was laying in bed, looking outside a nearby window.

***confessional***

**Damion:** Now that I'm the only guy left in the game, the girls will probably try to team up and take me out, just like they tried last season. Yeah, once I arrived at the Playa De Losers, the others told me about the Girls' Alliance. If I want to stay in the game I have to try and win invincibility as much as I can.

***end confessional***

Meanwhile, in the girls trailer, Nikki was lamenting over her boyfriend's elimination.

"Why did you girls have to vote him off? I know he screwed up but couldn't we have let him stayed?!" Nikki cried.

"It was nothing personal Nikki, but Johan is a pretty solid competitor. He won a good number of challenges for his team." Tamara noted.

"He's a cool guy and all, but he screwed up." Ciana added. "Gotta give him points for taking his elimination so well though."

"I guess you're right, but I'm gonna miss him..." Nikki said. Viola sighed after she said that, thinking about Dutch.

Outside of the trailers, Chris turned on a megaphone and set it to its loudest setting.

"ATTENTION FINAL SEVEN, I WANT YOU ALL FRONT AND CENTER IMMEDIATELY!" He announced, the contestants lined up in front of Chris, a few of them looked a bit grumpy since they had already gone to sleep.

"Chris, what the f*ck is your deal?!" Ciana shouted.

"To answer your question Ciana, this a head start on your next challenge. Chef, if you would..." Chris answered, Chef arrived pushing a cart loaded with boxes of pizza and medical books. "Today's movie challenge is Hospital movies! Now real doctors spend all night studying and brushing up on diseases and how to treat them. So you'll spend have to spend the rest of the night cramming for tomorrow's challenge, you'll be able to enjoy these pizzas while you study."

"You want us to stay up all night to study for a challenge, and you're just going to give us pizza?" Viola asked.

"Yup! Well, I'll see you all in the morning, I'm gonna go get some shut eye." Chris teased, heading back to his trailer.

* * *

At around one in the morning, the contestants were all in the craft services tent studying and eating pizza. Ruby and Michiko looked as if they were on the verge of passing out.

"Ugh, screw this, I'm going to bed." Ciana hissed, she grabbed one last slice of pizza and headed back to the trailer.

"Should we stop her?" Tamara asked.

"She made her choice, so she has to live with it." Viola answered.

"Well it wouldn't be smart to make her mad by keeping her here. Ciana can get really brutal if she's mad." Nikki noted. In the kitchen, Dawn and Sammy were watching the others. They tried to be as quiet as possible.

"I wonder why Chris had us make all of those pizzas with Chef?" Sammy pondered.

"I fear we will find out soon. On a different note, where is your sister?" Dawn asked.

"I'm not sure, and I know this is going to sound mean but I'm kind of glad she's gone."

"That's understandable, perhaps this leave will brighten up her aura a bit."

"Maybe, but I'm still going to ask Chris where she is. Amy is still my sister and I care about her, even if she is mean to me." Sammy stated.

***confessionals***

**Ciana:** I don't care what Chris says, I'm getting some shut eye. With everyone else being tired in the morning, I'll be the one that'll win in the end!

**Viola:** Ciana has the right idea of getting some rest. The later we stay up studying, the more likely we will fall asleep during the challenge. However we'll probably use the information in the books for the challenge, so she'll be at a disadvantage.

**Tamara:** I'm psyched to make it to the merge and that Hayden can't get in the way this time, but the girls and Damion are all really tough. This might be harder for me than last season!

**Dawn:** It's good to see Sammy caring about her sister, despite her aggressive tendencies. Though it is to be expected, her Sky Blue aura clearly shows this.

**Sammy:** I'm actually really glad I took this internship, I made a lot of friends since I've been here, even if I'm not competing!

***end confessionals***

* * *

The next morning, most of the contestants had fallen asleep, Viola, Damion and Tamara were the only ones that were still awake. Ciana, who was well rested and ready for the challenge, entered craft services tent with a sly grin on her face.

"Morning girls and guy, did you sleep well?" She teased, earning a few groans from the others. Chris then entered the tent with Chef and the interns.

"Good to see you all so eager to start the challenge! Hehe, alright follow me to Studio number eleven so we can get this challenge started!" Chris announced.

Studio #11 was set up like a hospital, though there was a large tank with an eerily green liquid inside.

"Now that we're all settled, here's how the challenge will work. You'll answer a series of questions about some of the various diseases you've studied about last night. If you get a question correct, you'll have to dive into this vat of green goo. Inside of it are a number of fake body parts. You'll collect these body parts and attempt to create a cadaver!" Chris explained. "So basically, you'll answer medical questions to try and make your own Frankenstein."

"Uh... Frankenstein was the name of the doctor, the monster we call Frankenstein has a different name." Damion corrected. **[2]**

"Whatever. Anyway, the first question goes to... Nikki. Here's an easy one, how do you treat a small cut?"

"Easy! Disinfect the wound and apply a bandage." Nikki answered.

"That's correct! Get ready to take a dive Nikki." Chris said. Nikki climbed high dive that was next to the tank of green liquid. Nikki dove into the liquid and pulled out what looked like a rubber arm.

"And there's an arm! All you need now is the other arm, the legs, torso, and head!" Chris said cheerfully. "Next is Tamara, what disease is shown to be similar to a heart attack?"

"Oh, I know this one! It's Foxdie!" Tamara quickly answered. **[3]**

"Correct again!"

Tamara took her dive as well, she came out with a leg, but she also had something brown and limp in her hand. This object attacked Tamara with an electric shock and then slithered back into the liquid.

"What the heck was that?!" Tamara screamed.

"Hehehe, I forgot to mention that there are some traps in the slime. Well, the more you know!" Chris chuckled, Tamara glared at the host. "Anyway, let's continue."

* * *

Chris continued asking the seven contestants medical questions.

"Ciana, what condition affects pregnant women?"

"Gestational Diabetes." Ciana answered, surprising a few of the others.

"Correct!"

***confessional***

**Ciana:** Even though I went to bed last night, I still remember a few things. I'm not an idiot!

***end confessional***

* * *

"True or False: Is the Kiss of Death real?" Chris asked Viola.

"The answer is true, though it's more commonly known as Chagas Disease." Viola answered.

"Not bad Viola!"

* * *

Chris continued asking the questions and more pieces of each contestant's cadaver were found. Viola and Tamara had found the most pieces, with the former needing only an arm and the latter needing a head. Chris was currently going over the score for the audience.

"Alright, so it's Viola and Tammy in the lead with one body part missing for both of them. As for the rest of you, you might want to get your butt in gear since you're all missing two pieces. Michiko, this next question goes to you. True or False: The human body can survive with one kidney."

"True, a person that has only one kidney can also continue living a normal happy life." Michiko answered.

"Yeah, that's great. Now take the dive Michiko!" Chris said. As Michiko was taking her dive, Nikki's stomach began rumbling loudly.

"Uh, Nikki. You good?" Ciana asked, but just as Nikki opened her mouth, she burped loudly, shocking everyone in the room. Nikki covered her mouth in embarrassment.

***confessionals***

**Damion:** Oh my lord that was hilarious!

**Ciana:** DAAAAAAAAMMMNNNNN!

**Ruby:** That burp can't be normal, it just sounded... off...

**Tamara:** I think Nikki just broke my record from last season, haha! **[4]**

***end confessionals***

"Wow Nikki! What did you eat?!" Chris said, laughing hysterically. Suddenly, Ruby sneezed with enough force to knock herself down.

"Woah! Are you alright Ruby?" Tamara asked, she was going to go help Ruby up, but she spontaneously vomited onto the floor, Tamara then began to turn a sickly green color...

"Ok, this is getting wayyy to crazy for me. So I'm just gonna head back to the camera room and watch you guys from there. Later!" Chris said, running away from the studio as fast as he could.

"Ok, this can't be a coincidence." Viola stated.

"It's gotta be the pizza Chris gave us!" Damion added.

"Uh, actually that's a negative Damion. Chef and I did nothing to the pizzas." Chris admitted.

"Well, either we still have to find a way to help the girls!" Viola said. "Maybe these are symptoms to on of the diseases in the book?" Viola began flipping through the pages of one of the books, but a whisking sound seemed to catch everyone's attention. Everybody was shocked to see that Viola seemed to have lost control of her bladder.

"Oh no... this can't be happening!" Viola said in shock. From the camera room, Chris and Chef were laughing their heads off.

"How can you be laughing at a time like this?!" Sammy shouted.

"How can you not?! Viola just pissed herself on national TV!" Chris answered, still laughing.

"There has to be something we can do to stop this!" Nikki said in a panicked tone. Her stomach began rumbling loudly again, Nikki clenched her stomach in pain. "Ooooh... excuse me for a minute." Nikki ran off to go look for the nearest bathroom, she seemed to be passing gas with each step she took.

"Oh hell naw! I'm ain't gonna get sick and die!" Ciana said, she ran for the door leading outside but she completely missed the door and ran into the wall instead. "HOLY F*CK IM BLIND!" She shouted.

"Looks like it's up to us Damion." Michiko said, she tried to walk to the door to the studio, but she collapsed after taking one step. "My legs! I can't feel my legs!"

"That means Damion is our last hope. Now... where is Damion?" Viola asked. The girls looked around for Damion, who was in a fetal position on the floor. He was shivering as if he was frozen.

"So cold... it's so cold... can't move..." Damion squeaked.

"That's it... we're gonna die!" Tamara cried. Ruby stood up after sneezing for about 2 minutes straight.

"I'm gonna try and go find someone who can help us, in the meantime, don't go anywhere." She said, heading for the door.

"Oh, don't worry! I'll be right here..." Nikki shouted from the bathrooms, she sounded miserable.

* * *

Ruby left the studio, sneezing violently as she closed the door, causing her to be pushed onto the ground again. When she got up she turned around and saw a girl standing in front of her. She was about Ruby's age with black hair, brown eyes, and a black work dress. The odd thing about her was that her skin seemed to be an ominous grey color.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"It's none of your concern, but you need to take this." The girl answered, she took out a medicine bottle and gave Ruby one of the tablets that was inside.

"Listen, this isn't really the best time and I don't do that kind of stuff. So maybe you should-" Ruby was about to ask the girl to leave, but the girl held Ruby's mouth open and forced the medicine into her mouth.

"What the hell is your deal?!" Ruby cursed.

"You and your friends have been afflicted by the Enricks virus. I have given you the cure, give it to your friends and they shall be cured as well." The girl replied.

"I've never heard of that disease before, and how do you know this medicine will work? How were we even infected?!" Ruby questioned.

"The virus usually manifests if certain chemicals combine, these chemicals are usually found in foods such as pizza and sandwiches. As for the cure, I've done extensive research on this disease. You most likely haven't heard of it because it isn't in any medical book." The girl explained.

"Ok, but... has the cure been tested?" Ruby asked nervously.

"No more questions! Go, you don't have much time left!" The girl yelled, she took out an object that looked like some sort of flashlight. She flashed Ruby with it, blinding her with an eerie blue light. When Ruby recovered, the girl was gone.

"Ugh, what just happened?" She said to herself, she looked down at her hand and saw the medicine bottle that the mysterious girl gave to her. "Oh right, the others!" Ruby ran back inside the studio as fast as she could.

Chris and Chef seemed to be having trouble with the signal as soon as Ruby stepped outside, once the strange girl vanished, the signal came back.

"What the crap just happened?" Chris questioned, the others were just as baffled as he was. **[5]**

* * *

Back in the studio, Ruby was giving everybody the medicine. One by one the contestants were back on their feet and perfectly healthy. Except Nikki, who was still on the toilet, the others were outside the bathroom door.

"Do you really want to go in there?" Michiko asked.

"I have no choice. Hold your breath everyone." Ruby answered, everyone held their breath, Ruby opened the door and ran inside, she gave Nikki the medicine and the two of them exited the bathroom, Ruby gasped for breath while Nikki (along with the others) looked incredibly embarrassed.

Chris re-entered the studio looking relieved and thankful.

"Ok, thanks to Ruby, you're all still alive. So I think we can all agree that Ruby wins invincibility and the special reward!" Chris announced.

"Special reward?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah, see I was going going to give the winner of the actual challenge an opportunity to spend day at the spa with someone close to them. But since Ruby saved all of you, I think she's earned it. So Ruby, I hope you and your sister enjoy your day at the spa!" Chris explained. "As for the rest of you, get ready to boot someone out!"

* * *

At the Gilded Chris Ceremony, the other six contestants were casting their votes. Ruby ha already left for he spa trip with her sister.

"Well today's challenge has proved to be very shocking and even a bit scary! But either way it was awesome! Hehe! The first Award goes to Miss Polly Pees-a-lot! Hahahahaha!" Chris laughed, tossing the award to Viola, who was blushing in embarrassment and giving Chris a nasty glare.

"Bathroom Girl, you're safe too!" Chris tossed Nikki the next Gilded Chris.

"Chris, can you just knock it off with the nicknames, we've been through enough as it is!" Damion protested.

"Alright, fine. Here, you're safe too." Chris said, giving the next award to Damion.

.

.

.

.

.

"Michiko, you're safe too leaving us with Tamara and Ciana. Ciana, you were actually scared in this challenge. Tamara, you looked like you were going to die of a heart attack rather than the sickness!" Chris said, embarrassing Tamara and angering Ciana.

"Oh shut the f*ck up and end this already!" Ciana cursed.

"Fine, fine. The last Gilded Chris Award goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ciana." Chris announced, tossing Ciana her award. "Well Tamara, the Lame-O-Sine is ready to go."

"I guess that's it for me then. Good luck guys!" Tamara said, she seemed to have a bit of a smile on her face. She waved goodbye to the others and they waved back at her, she entered the Lame-O-Sine and was sent off.

"And we're down to the final six! Who will be the next person to take a ride on the Lame-O-Sine and who will advance to the final five? Find out next time on Total Drama Action!" Chris said, signing off.

* * *

Ruby and her sister Katelyn were enjoying their time at the spa. Katelyn was a small blonde girl who looks to be about 8 years old. They were currently enjoying a fancy looking dinner.

"Hey Katie, is mom doing ok?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, she's doing fine! Our stepdad's been out of the house a lot for some reason. But mom just hopes you're having fun over here." Katelyn answered. "Oh, I almost forgot! Some people at your school wanted me to give this to you."

Katelyn handed Ruby a rather large bag of mail, Ruby took one of the letters and opened it. When she read it, she looked depressed when she read it.

"What's wrong sis?"

"I'm not very hungry anymore Katie..." Ruby said solemnly, she walked away. Katelyn, seemed curious about the letter, so she decided to read it herself.

'I saw the pic, damn you're a sl*t!'

'Wow, you're pathetic.'

'How did you even get on this show? Did you give the producers a B* or something?!'

Katelyn gasped at how cruel the letters were, she ran to go find Ruby...

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. I know this chapter seemed a bit overly cruel to the OC's and I apologize if that upset anybody. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and will wait for the next chapter.**

**References:**

**1\. Grey's Anatomy**

**2\. Yeah, the monster we call Frankenstein has no name, Frankenstein is the name of the scientist who created him.**

**3\. A nod to the Metal Gear series.**

**4\. A callback to the Wheel of Food chapter from Total Drama Island Revamped.**

**5\. Remember the OC I mentioned last chapter, we'll she's returned! Though this is the last time she'll appear in the story.**


	15. Going Berserk

**This chapter was been long overdue and I apologize for that, but thankfully it's up now so I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Action, our final seven studied long and hard to do well in the Hospital Movie challenge. All seemed to be going well until an actual virus had infected them, which created probably the funniest moment on this show yet!"

Chris begins laughing hysterically, after a few moments he tried to regain his composure and continue with the recap, but he couldn't go five seconds without laughing.

"Chris, pull yourself together man!" Chef said sternly.

"I'm sorry, I can't stop now!" Chris answered.

The camera cut to a 'Technical Difficulties' image for a moment before panning back to Chris, who had finally calmed down.

"Sorry about that, but aside from the comedy that had been made, the producers and I did not plan for that to happen. It was all an accident. The last thing our cameras picked up was Ruby leaving the Studio and then it just went to static. What's even more strange was how she came back in perfect health and with the cure to this strange disease. Since she saved everyone's lives, she won invincibility and the chance to have a little spa day with her little sister. But it wasn't all fun though, since Ruby got a little fan mail from home that said some really messed up things. But that isn't all, being the genius that I am, I scheduled an elimination ceremony as well and it was none other than Tamara who got the boot. With only six contestants left, who will be the next person to take a ride on the Lame-O-Sine? Find out right here on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

The final six contestants were asleep in their trailers, everything was quiet and serene. Chris and Chef approached the trailer, the two of them were dressed in army attire. Chris took a deep breath and blew a trumpet that he had in his hand, waking up the contestants.

"Good morning contestants! Hope you had a good night sleep!" Chris greeted.

"Ugh, it's like, 5:30 in the freaking morning! Can't you just give us a break!" Ciana shouted.

"No can do, this early morning wake up call is actually a taste of today's movie challenge; War Movies!" Chris answered. "Speaking of War movies, who better to lead this challenge than Total Drama's own soldier, Chef!"

Damion and Nikki gulped in fear at this announcement.

"So if Chef is in control of the challenge, what are you gonna do?" Viola asked.

"I'll be watching from the camera room. So I'll be there if you need me, but please don't need me." Chris replied. "Chef, you're free to do as you please."

"Hehehe, oh this is gonna be fun." Chef chuckled. "Follow me to Studio #12, and be quick maggots!"

***confessionals***

**Ciana:** I can handle Chef's challenge, but I cant believe Chris is too lazy to actually stay and watch the challenge. But hey, at least we won't bother us during the challenge.

**Viola:** There are only six of us left in the game, and I must admit, the others are stronger than I expected. Though I'd say the biggest threat is Ciana, but I shouldn't doubt the others.

**Ruby:** *Sigh* After what happened at the spa, I wasn't sure if I should quit. But my sister convinced me to stay, while I'm here I might as well try to win.

**Damion:** I'm honestly surprised I made it this far, but I'm not giving up yet. I can't afford to give up.

**Nikki:** I'm getting kind of worried, the others are really tough and I don't know if I can beat them, but I have to try!

**Michiko:** I think it's about time I showed everyone just what I'm capable of...

***end confessionals***

* * *

Studio #12 was set up like a jungle, there was an empty clearing in the middle of the studio.

"When you're a soldier in war, you must always have an ally watching your back. So for this challenge, you'll be handcuffed to somebody!" Chef explained. Ciana was paired with Viola, Ruby was with Damion, and Nikki was with Michiko.

"What's the deal with the handcuffs?" Ciana asked.

"A soldier must never leave his allies behind! If you unlock the handcuffs, you will be eliminated. If you break the handcuffs, you will be eliminated. Do I make myself clear?" Chef questioned, the others nodded in understanding but that didn't seem to be enough for Chef.

"I said, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Chef thundered.

"Sir, yes sir!" The contestants answered.

"Good! Now we can move on the the actual challenge. You'll each have a home base with a flag inside of it, your objective is to collect the flags of the other teams. First to collect all three flags wins." Chef explained.

"So we're just playing Capture the Flag?" Damion asked.

"YES! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT CADET?!" Chef shouted.

"No sir! Sorry sir." Damion replied.

"Good, now get to your bases and let the game begin!" Chef announced, starting the challenge.

* * *

After about 10 minutes, Michiko and Nikki were the only ones who were not at their bases. Michiko was leading Nikki out of the studio.

"Uh, Michiko. Our base is back there, where are you going?"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll see." Michiko answered ambiguously, Nikki looked very uneasy.

From the camera room, Chris watched the girls leave the studio, he looked a bit perplexed.

"What the? Where are you two going?" He said to himself, he picked up his cell phone and began dialing.

* * *

Chef was watching the remaining two pairs compete, the pairs had paintball guns to defend themselves. Damion and Ruby seemed to be working reasonably well together, they hid in bushes and behind trees to avoid getting caught. Viola and Ciana seemed to have a bit of rougher time, due to their conflicting personalities. Viola wanted to go about the challenge with a more stealthy approach, while Ciana prefer to go in guns blazing, both literally and figuratively.

"Ciana, what are you doing?! If you don't stay down you'll get blasted!" Viola whispered, trying not to let the other team find them.

"Relax girl! We got this!" Ciana assured. "I just hope my pants don't fall again..." Ciana whispered to herself, grabbing her belt.

"What was that?" Viola asked.

"Nothing! Come on, let's get this over with."

Chef's cell phone began to ring, Chef seemed a little confused when he saw Chris calling him.

"What do ya' need?" Chef asked.

"Chef, Nikki and Michiko just left he studio and I don't know where they're going but you might want to go find... oh crap!" Chris said, he sounded a bit scared.

"Chris? What's going on? Hold up, I'll be right there!" Chef exclaimed.

"Chef, wait, where are you going?" Sammy asked.

"Chris needs my help, you two are in charge while I'm gone!" Chef answered, running for the exit.

* * *

Michiko led Nikki to the entrance of another studio, Michiko's eyes were as red as blood, Nikki looked extremely unsettled.

"Uh, Michiko, I really think we should be heading back to the challenge now!" Nikki said, Michiko didn't answer. Instead she looked around and saw a camera that was filming them. Michiko ran for the camera with Nikki right behind her. In one fell swoop, Michiko jumped for the camera and completely crushed it with one hand.

From the camera room, the camera that Michiko had crushed just showed static to the camera room, leaving Chris completely shocked.

'Where are they headed?' He thought to himself. He then saw the pair in front of a building that looked all too familiar to Chris. "Oh sh*t..." He said, locking the door to the room he was in.

From outside the building, Michiko destroyed the camera that was focused on them.

"Michiko... you're really starting to scare me now! Can you at least tell me what we're doing over here?!" Nikki asked, her voice beginning to crack.

"You'll know soon enough, but for now..." Michiko said, she then slammed Nikki's head into the wall of the building, knocking her unconscious. She then proceeded to violently yank at the handcuffs, breaking them and injuring Nikki's wrist in the process.

"In this condition you shouldn't be a problem, but I'll have to take you with me to avoid any suspicions." Michiko said, carrying Nikki over her shoulder.

Michiko entered the building, it didn't take long for her to find the room she was looking for. She tried to open the door but to her dismay, it was locked. This didn't stop her though, she set Nikki down on the wall and began tackling the door. From the other side of the door, Chris was piling desks and chairs to block the door. When he had nothing left, he hid in the darkest corner of the room.

The blockade that Chris set up didn't seem to help as Michiko broke through the door relatively easily, she saw Chris in the corner and began approaching him.

"Haha, hey Michiko! What's up?" Chris said, grinning sheepishly.

"Hehehe, this is going to be fun." Michiko said, cracking her knuckles with a sinister grin on her face.

"Look if this is about the million bucks then I'm sure we could work something out!" Chris pleaded.

"You think this is about money? Oh you foolish man..." Michiko pulled out a knife and held it to Chris' neck. "Do you want to know why I use a knife? Guns are too quick, you can't savor the kill." **[1]**

Before Michiko could do anything drastic, Chef ran into the room to help Chris.

"What the hell are you doing?! Chris, you alright?" Chef questioned.

"Chef, boy am I glad to see you! Get this psycho girl out of here!" Chris begged.

"This just got interesting." Michiko said, she still had an evil grin on her face.

* * *

A half hour went by and the interns were still waiting for Chef to come back, the two of them were starting to get worried.

"Shouldn't he be back by now? What if something bad happened?" Sammy pondered, Dawn was about to answer but the contestants approached them before she could. Ciana was holding all three flags, she and Viola were completely clean. Damion and Ruby however, we're almost completely coated in paint.

"Too easy! Where's Chef, I want him to announce my victory." Ciana said pridefully.

"He went to go help Chris with something, but he's been gone for half an hour." Dawn answered.

"Now that I think about it, has anyone seen Nikki and Michiko? I didn't see them during the challenge." Viola noted.

"Maybe they left the studio?" Damion questioned.

"Do you think maybe Chris told Chef that they left the studio and Chef went to go get them?" Sammy pondered.

"Well if that's true then it explains why their flag was so easy to get." Ciana remarked. Suddenly, Sammy's phone received a text message, she looked at the text and gasped in pure shock.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"It's Chris, Michiko's holding him, Chef and Nikki hostage!" Sammy answered, prompting the others to gasp.

"I knew there was something not right about that girl!" Ciana exclaimed.

"Where are they?" Viola asked.

"They're in the security camera room, that's behind Studio #3. Come on, we need to hurry!" Sammy announced, the group raced to Studio #3 as fast as they could. In the camera room however, Michiko saw and heard everything. She began heading for the exit, but as she was leaving she looked over to Chris, Chef, and Nikki who were in the corner of the room. Chris and Chef were bruised and beaten, tied to chairs and had their mouths taped shut, Nikki was still unconscious.

"I'll be back soon with a few more... guests. When I return, it'll all be over soon..." Michiko said ominously before leaving.

* * *

As the group was heading to Studio #3, Michiko managed to kidnapped a few of the other contestants and even capturing Sammy and Dawn! Only Viola, Ciana and Damion managed to make it to the Studio.

"Ok, how are we gonna do this?" Ciana asked.

"We need to be smart about this. Ciana, you're with me, we're going to take Michiko down. You guys help Chris, Chef and Nikki." Viola said. The three of them looked to see that nobody was there except for them.

"Did they just bail on us?!" Ciana said in shock.

"Do you think Michiko got to them?" Damion questioned.

"Either way, we need to stop her now! Come on!" Viola announced, the three of them ran into the building.

"You're f*cking psycho!" Someone shouted, the three of them followed the voice and saw Michiko taping Ruby's mouth shut. Michiko turned to see the trio.

"Oh, so nice of you to join us!" She greeted.

"Why are you doing this?" Viola asked.

"Why? Because I can, and if you have an issue with it..." Michiko pulled out a rather large knife from her pocket. "... then you'll have to deal with me."

"Put the knife down Michiko! We can be civilized about this!" Viola said as calmly as she could.

"Don't call me Michiko, I prefer a name more fitting like... Berserk."

"Damion, go help the others." Ciana said, not taking her eyes off Berserk.

"Shouldn't we-"

"GO!" Ciana snapped, shutting Damion up. Damion slowly went over to help the others but Berserk lunged at him when he moved, taking her eyes off of Viola and Ciana. The two girls took this opportunity to charge at Berserk.

While the girls were fighting, Damion began to untie the others. Berserk reached for her knife...

"Damion!" She shouted, the boy turned to Berserk, who threw her knife at him.

"Oh you f*cking tw*t! You almost got me right in the f*cking happy sack!" Damion shouted, the knife had barely missed his kiwis!** [2]**

***confessionals***

**Ciana:** I shouldn't be laughing, but what Damion said almost killed me!

**Chef:** I shouldn't say this, but that girl either has really bad accuracy or really good accuracy!

***end confessionals***

"I missed?!" Berserk shouted before Ciana punched her in the face, knocking her unconscious. Damion and the girls managed to get everyone untied.

"Thanks for taking care of Michiko, or Berserk, whatever her name is. For saving us all I think you three have earned a special reward, what do you think Chef?" Chris asked, Chef nodded in agreement.

"Tonight, I'll cook some REAL food!" Chef announced, making everyone (who was conscious) cheer.

"But, what do we do about her?" Ruby asked, pointing to Berserk.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it." Chris answered.

* * *

Later that evening, Damion, Ruby, Ciana and Viola were at the amphitheater, they looked rather confused. Chris was standing at the podium looking just as confused as they were.

"Chris, what's he deal? You said back at dinner that there wouldn't be an elimination tonight!" Ciana argued.

"There isn't going to be one, Nikki asked me to bring you all here for some reason." Chris answered.

"And I want to thank you for telling them." Nikki said, she walked up to the podium, her head was bandaged and the arm that Berserk injured earlier was in a sling. "I wanted to bring you all here to tell you all that I'm quitting. After what happened today, I don't think I can handle all the stress. Besides I'm pretty banged up and it wouldn't be good me to stay here like this." Nikki explained

"Are you sure about this Nikki? You're missing out on a million bucks." Chris noted.

"I'm sure, good luck to the four of you!" Nikki said, she walked to the Lame-O-Sine, but Chris stopped her.

"Nikki, it's ok if you want to quit, but you're not going to toe leaving alone..." Chris said, the window to the limo opened to reveal Michiko back to normal, though she was put in a straight jacket to prevent any more violent outbursts.

"Can I take shotgun?" Nikki asked, to which Chris nodded in approval. Once Nikki was inside the Lame-O-Sine, the limo drove off.

"Since Michiko is disqualified and Nikki quit, we're down to the final four! Who will move on to the final three? Who will be the next to take the Walk of Shame? And will this show be sued for letting a potential murderer on the show? Hopefully not. The answered to the other two questions will be answered on the next dramatic episode of Total Drama Action!"

* * *

**And so were down to 4! What did you think of the chapter and who are you rooting for to win? I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker but for now I hope you enjoyed this one.**

**References:**

**1\. The Joker in the Dark Knight movies.**

**2\. A line from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.**


	16. The Aftermath III: Getting Some Answers

**This story is already soon coming to a close, but there's still a way to go before it's over. Plus there's something important I'd like to announce. Remember the Celebrity Manhunt Total Drama Reunion Special episode? Well I'm putting that in this story as well, it'll take place one year after the winner is decided in the story's timeline. I'll have more details at the end of the chapter, but for now, enjoy.**

* * *

The lights of the Aftermath Studio went on, the audience's cheers and applause filled the entire studio with energy. Mike and Ella were seated in their usual positions along with the other contestants. Zoey was sitting with the two hosts, more specifically, next to Mike.

"Hello and welcome to another episode of the Total Drama Action Aftermath Show!" Mike greeted. "As you all know, I'm Mike and with me is our usual co-host, Ella, and our new co-host, Zoey!" The two girls waved to the audience, who applauded.

"It's so great to be here! For those of you who are probably wondering why I'm here, after the last aftermath the network called and said I was allowed to stay for the rest of the season!" Zoey explained.

"But it's not just us that are here though, we have some of the other contestants from the show!" Ella announced, introducing the past contestants.

"Yo, what's good my peeps!" Tristan greeted excitedly.

"So many things have happened since we last saw you!" Ella added. "Now let's not waste any time, here's our first guest, J-"

"Hold it!" A voice called out, stopping the show in its tracks. To everyone's shock, Amy had stepped on stage, a few of the others gasped at her arrival.

"A-Amy?! What are you doing here?!" Mike asked.

"Well since everyone on set decided that they hate me, I asked Chris to give me a different job. So he sent me to be the third host for the aftermath show." Amy explained.

"Is that even necessary? We're fine here with Mike and Ella." Sapphire stated.

"And nobody here hates you, they hate all of the things that you've said and done to your sister sister since you first appeared on this show!" Briar added.

"Whatever, Chris told me that these two weren't doing such a good job stirring up drama, and I'm here to change that! But since I can't do that while standing here, Princess Leia over here will have to move." Amy demanded.

"What? That's totally unfair!" Mike replied.

"It's ok Mike, I'll just sit with the others." Zoey said, a slight blush on her and Mike's faces. She got up from her seat and sat with the eliminated contestants. Amy sat down next to the other two hosts, upsetting Mike. Ella looked a bit concerned for Mike and Zoey.

"Excuse me Amy, but don't you think it was a bit rude to kick Zoey out of the seat?" Ella asked.

"Now our first guest was an intern during the first season, is an expert at playing the guitar and was eliminated because of a muffin button. Here's Johan everyone!" Amy announced, completely ignoring Ella's question.

"Did she seriously just ignore Ella?" Blake asked, Johan walked onto the stage and was greeted with cheers, he sat down on the hot seat.

"Hey Mike how've you been? I haven't seen you since the first episode!" Johan said with a smile.

"Yeah its been a while, so how would you say the game treated you?" Mike asked.

"Well it certainly wasn't as easy as I thought it would be." Johan answered.

"You got that right!" Ben chimed.

"You were only in the game for two challenges!" Derek noted.

"Irregardless." Ben replied.

"Woah, woah, woah! We can't just rush into the questions. We have to make things more interesting first! It's time to play a little game I like to call, Truth or Electric Chair!" Amy announced. The chair Johan was sitting in suddenly strapped him into the seat, a helmet with wires coming out of it was put on Johan's head.

"Are you trying to kill the guy?!" Michael shouted.

"Of course not, it's totally safe. Now Johan, you better answer this next question truthfully, or else you'll be in for a little... shock! Hehehe." Amy chuckled.

"Are you proud of yourself for that pun?" Astrid asked, Amy just ignored her.

"Do you blame the others for voting you off?" Amy asked.

"Not really, I screwed up and I deserved to be voted off." Johan answered, Amy expected him to be electrocuted, but he was perfectly fine.

"Amy this is crazy!" Mike exclaimed, the familiar sound of the buzzer went off again, only this time everyone seemed relieved that it went off.

"Darn it I wanted to ask more questions!" Amy pouted.

"Well now that that horrific incident of terror is over, why don't we take a look at some behind the scenes clips from the first season!" Mike announced, everyone was directed to the large screen.

* * *

Clip #1: The first clip was of the interns' prank war, it was breakfast time and Ciana was getting herself some coffee. When Ciana wasn't looking, Sapphire replaced the sugar with salt, since she didn't see the switch, Ciana put the salt in her coffee. When she took a sip of it and tasted the salt, the others began laughing.

Haha, I totally got you!" Sapphire said, giving Nikki a high five.

Ciana glared at all of them, after a few moments she began to drink the rest of her coffee while the others looked shocked. Ciana finished the coffee and smirked at all of them. She left the room but as soon as she knew they couldn't see her, she grabbed her throat in pain.

Clip #2: It was during the Boot Camp challenge, the final four contestants that were still competing in the challenge were hanging upside down from the tree. Viola seemed to be having a bit of trouble.

"What's wrong with you?" Dutch asked.

"I-it's nothing, don't worry about it!" Viola quickly replied, a few seconds later, Viola's top slid off, revealing her chest!

Viola fell off of the tree shortly afterwards, quickly covering herself up and running back to her cabin, leaving Dominic and Charlie stunned, Ruby had an 'I can't believe that just happened' look on her face, and Dutch in hysterics. Even Chef looked like he was holding back a few laughs.

Clip #3: The third clip was with the interns again. It was rather late and the interns looked like they were heading to bed. Mike had just opened the door to the boys' room and he looked surprised to see an owl had made a nest on the windowsill.

"Guys, quick! You have to come see this!" Mike called out to the others.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Johan replied, he ran over to Mike who was waiting in front of the door. "I came." The two boys shared a quick laugh.

"Wow dude, I can't believe you just did that!" Mike said.

"Hehe yeah, so what is it you wanted to show us?" Johan asked, the girls had joined the boys as they were laughing.

"Check this out!" Mike said, showing them the owl. The owl turned to look at the interns, it screeched as soon as it saw them. The owl charged at the six of them, making them go into a frenzy. Ciana grabbed a newspaper, rolled it up and hit the owl, knocking it unconscious.

"Whew, that turned out to be crazier than I expected.' Nikki sighed. The six of them then heard the sound of more owls hooting, the turned to look at the window and saw a small army of owls standing there, looking at them.

"Oh my god..." Johan said.

* * *

The clips ended, most of the ex-contestants and interns were laughing.

"Haha, oh man I remember when that happened, it took two hours to get rid of all those owls!" Johan said.

"Hey! We have a show to do!" Amy shouted. "We have our first webcam guest for the show, here's Donny!"

The webcam turned on to show a muscular young man who wore a red long sleeved shirt and blue jeans, he was reasonably muscular and his hair was similar to Topher's, except it was blond.

"H-hi Donny!" Amy greeted, she was blushing and she had a huge smile on her face.

"What's up cutie-pie, you're looking smokin'." Donny replied with a smirk.

"So Donny, who out of the final four would you want to win?" Mike asked.

"Not sure to be honest, they're all pretty cool. But if I was in the game, I'd win faster than you can say... um... a really long word!" Donny answered.

"Well we know he isn't the smartest tool in the shed." Dutch whispered to Luis.

"I shouldn't judge him since I hardly know him, but he seems more interesting in the girls than answering any of the questions." Luis whispered back to him. The buzzer went off again, Mike seemed eager to get through the show this time.

"Well it looks like that's all the time we have to ask you questions Donny, sorry." Mike said, just as he was cutting the connection, Amy mouthed the words 'call me' to Donny just as the webcam turned off.

"Ugh, stupid time limit. Well I guess it's time to introduce our second guest then. This next contestant was emotionally wrecked by Hayden, placed fifth in the first season, and is part of one of the more popular couples in the show. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Tamara!" Amy announced.

Tamara sat down in the hot seat, but she was shocked when the electric helmet was placed on her head, she tried to remove it but the wrist straps prevented her from moving.

"W-what is all this?!" Tamara questioned.

"Sorry Tammy, but you're the second person to play our fabulous new game: Truth or Electric Chair! Just answer the questions truthfully and you'll be fine." Amy explained.

"Amy please stop, this is too much! Someone will get hurt!" Ella pleaded.

"No can do, Chris gave me complete control over the Aftermath show and that means I'm the boss now!" Amy replied smugly. "So Tamara, how did you feel about being voted off?"

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting it, but at that time I was too confused about what happened during the challenge." Tamara answered, Amy expected another electrocution, she was disappointed when nothing happened.

"Argh, come on! Lie already!" Amy shouted.

"Yeah, what happened that day really was weird. How did everyone even get sick anyway?" Luis asked.

"I don't know and honestly I don't care, I'm just relieved that everything worked out in the end." Tamara said. "If something happened I wouldn't be able to see my boyfriend or you guys anymore." The audience went 'aww' at her answer.

"I'm still laughing at the fact that Viola pissed herself on television!" Hayden added, laughing out loud. Though he was quickly silenced by Dutch, who cracked his knuckles. The sound of the buzzer caught everyone's attention.

"Ok time's up, get Tammy out of that thing!" Mike pleaded, some of the stage hands helped Tamara out of the electric chair, Tamara joined the others, sitting next to Luis.

"Wow you guys seriously need my help." Amy said.

"I do believe it's time to introduce our second guest via webcam. Everyone, meet Noelani!" Ella announced, the webcam turned on to show a Hawaiian girl. She wore a light blue dress with a white floral design and a red flower in her hair.

"Hey Noelani? How are you?" Ella asked with a smile.

"I'm great, thanks for asking! It's so cool to be on the show!" Noelani answered.

"So Noelani, what do you think of the show so far?" Mike asked.

"Honestly I'm worried someone else might be seriously hurt. Nikki was pretty beaten up last episode."

"Please don't mention what happened to Nikki, I'm worried about her enough already!" Johan said anxiously.

"Who are you rooting for to win?" Amy questioned the Hawaiian girl.

"Probably Ciana, I just love her kick butt attitude." Noelani replied, the buzzer went off before any other questions could be asked.

"Well Noelani I'm afraid that's all the time we have with you." Amy said, shutting off the webcam. "I think that's enough webcam guests for tonight."

"What? Why?!" Mike asked her.

"None of the guests are ever interesting. Except Donny, he was probably the only interesting guest." Amy answered.

"I'm going to hurt her. I'm going to seriously hurt her." Blake told her brother and boyfriend.

"Easy sis, it's better if we don't start any fights." Derek said back to her. Dominic placed a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"She isn't worth it." He said, surprising the twins since he almost never spoke.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Blake admitted.

"Our third contestant of the evening joined the show a bit late into the first season as an intern. But she quickly became popular among fans when she and a certain musician teased us about their relationship. Here's Nikki everyone." Amy announced. Nikki walked onto the stage, she had healed nicely since her encounter with Michiko.

"Nikki!" Johan called out, he went to go hug his girlfriend but Amy stopped him.

"Hold it!" She said. "You can have all of your hugs and kisses after the show is over, but for now, you need to sit down!"

Johan reluctantly went back to his seat, glaring at Amy as he did. Just like the others, Nikki was strapped into the electric chair.

"I can't bear to watch this!" Ella cried out, tears welling up in her eyes. She got up and ran off stage. Mike and Zoey followed her to calm her down.

"Well Amy, you made Ella cry. I hope you're proud of yourself!" Johan said sternly. He, along with everyone else, was glaring at Amy.

"Whatever! So Nikki, how was your experience on Total Drama Action?" Amy asked.

"A lot more stressful than I thought it would be. But I'm just glad to see my boyfriend again." Nikki answered.

"Do you hate Michiko for what she did?"

"I don't necessarily hate her, but I'm just shocked and confused about the whole thing."

"Wow, really? I would definitely hate her!" Amy stated.

"For once, I have to agree with Amy. I'd definitely hate Michiko for _trying to kill you_!" Dutch said, Caine and Corlissa nodded in agreement.

"Well it's never good to hold grudges. If you do, you never get a chance to move on, all of those negative feelings just stay bottled up inside." Bella stated, surprising about half of the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike and Zoey caught up with Ella who was outside of the studio crying.

"Ella, are you alright?" Zoey asked.

"It just hurts me to see them in danger like this!" Ella admitted.

"I know it hurts Ella, but we need to get through this. Tell you what, we'll call Chris later and get to the bottom of this!" Mike said.

"Alright, but if Amy must stay here then she must start being more gentle with everyone!" Ella noted.

"We'll talk to her about that." Mike said, smiling at his friend. The three of them headed back I to the studio.

* * *

Back on stage, Amy had just finished asking Nikki questions and was getting ready to introduce the final guest when Mike, Zoey, and Ella came back.

"Thanks for abandoning me and making me do this alone!" Amy hissed. "Whatever though, you're just in time to meet our final guest of the show. This contestant was pretty 'out-of-the-way' for the entirety of her time in the first season. But she truly shocked us all with how she acted in the second season. Going so far as to threaten the lives of her fellow competitors and even Chris McLean himself. Get ready everyone, here's Michiko!" Amy announced.

Michiko walked onto the stage, she was greeted with mostly booing from the audience. Though there was a few cheers, one can assume they were out of fear that Michiko may lash out against them. Michiko looked completely normal however, Berserk appeared to be repressed, at least for now. Michiko sat down in the hot seat and was strapped strapped into it.

"So Michiko, or is it Berserk? How would you describe your time on the show?" Amy asked.

"Screw that! Why did you try to kill Nikki and the others?!" Corlissa shouted, earning an applause from the audience. Michiko sighed before giving her answer.

"It's a long story, and like all long stories I should start from the beginning." Michiko said.

"Ever since I was about three years old my mother has been teaching me to protect the special person in my life, which includes taking out anybody that stood in my way. My dad was against my mother's teachings but he did little to stop them. This eventually caused Berserk's creation, since then, my parents had sent me to a boarding school so I could converse with people my age. It didn't help though, I quickly became the target of bullies, it was always the same day in and day out. Then something inside of me snapped, Berserk took control and she ended up making them pay. They survived but I was sent to juvie." Michiko explained.

"That's how you met Mal. He was probably impressed with how Berserk acts." Mike added, to which Michiko nodded.

"Mal was the first person to accept me and Berserk, and that's when I knew he was that 'special someone'. My parents eventually took me out of juvie and I had lived normally ever since, with Berserk occasionally having an outburst. Then I saw the advertisement for Total Drama Island, I thought I could use the money to bail Mal out of juvie. I think you all know the story from there..." Michiko said, finishing her story, almost everyone was in a stunned silence.

"...Dude..." Tristan said, breaking the silence.

"Wait, but why didn't Berserk come out last season?" Alyx asked.

"She only comes out when I become angry and I never really had any moments when that happened. She started coming out after I arrived at the Playa De Losers mostly because of Tristan and Ben constantly hitting on me. But once they stopped, all signs of her coming out stopped. But I guess Berserk couldn't take being repressed for so long so she came out now." Michiko said.

"Ok hold on, so you're saying that you..." Corlissa began before Mike finished her statement for her.

"You're like me and Charlotte then, you have Multiple Personality Disorder too..."

"Yes, I never intended to cause this mayhem, but even I can't control what Berserk does. I'm sorry that she seriously hurt you Nikki." Michiko apologized.

"After finding out how all of this started, I don't think you need to apologize." Nikki said, the buzzer went off again, managing to actually catch everyone by surprise.

"Well it looks like that's all the time we have for the show. Tune in next time to watch the next episode of Total Drama Action. But if you don't then that's cool, I mean my stupid sister is on it." Amy said, signing off.

"Ok, that's enough! I've had just enough of you and your attitude! We need to have a little talk!" Johan announced, taking Amy by her arm and dragging her into another room. In about five seconds, Johan could be heard shouting in Spanish about Amy's maltreatment of her sister and her overall bad attitude ever since he had first met her in Season one.

"Well, um... while Johan and Amy settle their argument. We'd like to thank you for watching this episode of the Total Drama Action Aftermath Show!" Mike announced, properly signing off.

* * *

**That's the end of the third Aftermath, as I said earlier about the Celebrity Manhunt special. It will take place a year after the winner is decided in this story's timeline. So many things can happen in a year, so there a few things that should be updated for each OC. Just like before, I'll use Johan as an example:**

**What has your character been up to since the show ended?: Johan has begun his career in music and specializes in making covers of classic songs, mostly 80's and 90's rock. He is also planning to make a TV show with Mike, Dutch, and Damion.**

**New cloths?: Red and navy blue plaid shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers.**

**That's... actually about it! Please try to let me know if your OC will change, thanks for reading.**


	17. Drama Race 2000 (1)

**It's getting to be about that time, almost at the end.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Action, our final six were supposed to compete in our War Movie challenge but it didn't really work out when Michiko decided to go psycho on all of us. But being the professional host that I am, I remained calm and took care of the issue. Unfortunately, Michiko hurt Nikki pretty badly, badly enough to make her want to quit. With Michiko disqualified and Nikki quitting were down to only four contestants left in the game! Who will stay and who will leave in shame, the only way to find out is to stay tuned on Total Drama Action!

* * *

The final four were eating breakfast in the Craft Services Tent, they were back to eating Chef's less than desirable food. The four of them remained quiet as they ate.

***confessionals***

**Ciana:** Only three people are between me and the million, this game is as good as mine.

**Viola:** So I've made it farther than last season but I'm not in the clear yet. The biggest threat is probably Ciana, once I take her out then I can win the game easily. Though I shouldn't underestimate Ruby and Damion, they're stronger than they look.

**Ruby:** I never imagined myself being in the final four, I mean since I made it this far I might as well try to win right?

**Damion:** Somehow I managed to get in the final four, either the girls don't see me as a threat and are planning to beat me in the finale, or I'm just lucky. Either way, I have to win!

***end confessionals***

Chris dashed into the tent, he was carrying a steering wheel and he had a racing helmet on.

"Good morning Final Four!" He greeted cheerfully. "Since I don't feel like recycling the last challenge you were supposed to do, we're doing a different. I hope you have the need for speed because today's movie genre is: Racing movies!"

"You're running out of ideas aren't you..." Ciana said.

"What? Of course not, I made a list of movie genres that we could use!" Chris retaliated. The list was rather long, but most genres on the list were either crossed out or marked with a check mark. "Anyway, racing movies are usually fast, frantic, and full of high-octane danger! Meet me in Studio #13 in an hour."

***confessionals***

**Chris:** Hey, you try brainstorming for challenge ideas based around movies! It isn't easy! At least we're almost at the finale. One of the genres I was debating about using was 'Guy in a coma' movies. **[2]**

***end confessionals***

* * *

Dawn and Sammy eating their own breakfast in the Craft Services Tent, the final four had already left to get ready for the challenge.

"So who do you think is leaving today?" Sammy asked.

"I'm not sure, they all worked very hard to make it this far." Dawn answered.

"I guess you're right." Sammy noted, the two were quiet for a moment. The silence was a bit awkward for the two.

"It's kind of weird to know that it's just us here now too, out of the five interns that were here when the season began, only we're left." Sammy explained.

"Perhaps, but the others were sent to host the Aftermath show, so they're still around."

"Yeah, but this silence is kind of weird, I even miss having Amy around here!" Sammy said, surprising Dawn a little bit.

"I have an idea, we'll do something that you might find interesting." Dawn said, Chris suddenly reentered the tent.

"Hope you girls are done with your breakfast because we need you for today's challenge." He said, disappointing the girls.

"Well I suppose we will have to wait until the challenge is over..." Dawn said.

* * *

Some time later, everyone arrived at Studio #13 which looked like a race track. There were four go-carts that looked almost brand new on the starting positions.

"Now that you're all here we can begin. Today's challenge is simple and admittedly really obvious, it's a race around the track. But it won't be as easy as you think, because-"

"Because Chef and the interns will be providing obstacles you have to avoid, come on McLean you have to think of something more unique than that." Ciana said, interrupting Chris who was annoyed by Ciana's interruption.

"Yeah... except Chef will be holding the checkered flag so he can't try to stop you. As for me, I'm expecting a very important call so let's get this challenge started. Also you have to do three laps around the the entire track and come in first to win invincibility." Chris said. The four contestants hopped into the go carts. They revved up their engines, Chef waved the starting flag and the race had begun.

As soon as the race started Chris' phone began to ring. He looked worried when it began to ring.

"Um... hello Mr. O! You wanted to call me?"

On the race track, Ciana was holding a strong lead with Viola right behind her. Damion and Ruby were right behind Viola. Just as it looked like Viola was about to catch up to Ciana several bowling balls tolled down the track towards the four of them. It was a bit tricky, but they all managed to avoid the balls. From above the track, Dawn and Sammy were activating traps and setting off obstacles.

"I don't think we should be doing this." Sammy said.

"I'm afraid we have no choice, if we don't follow Chris' orders, we will be punished and he will most likely make Chef do our current job and if he does I'm not sure if the contestants would survive..." Dawn replied.

"You have a good point." Sammy noted.

***confessionals***

**Sammy:** I really don't want to hurt anybody but I'm supposed to make it harder for the four contestants to win. It's so confusing...

**Ruby:** Chris is trying to kill us again, what a surprise.

**Chris:** So I finished my call with the network and all I can say is that today's elimination is gonna be good!

***end confessionals***

* * *

After the first lap, Ciana and Viola were tied for first but Ruby and Damion were right behind them. They dodged falling debris, baseballs flying towards them, and even a smokescreen!

"Girl you crazy if you think you gonna beat me!" Ciana taunted. Viola chose chosen to respond to Ciana and stay focused on the road. The interns were getting ready to send more obstacles at the final four when Chef had approached them. He had a devious look on his face and he was holding a trash can full of bowling balls.

Chef dumped all of the balls onto the track, catching all of the contestants off guard. Despite this, no damage had been dealt and Viola gained the lead.

"What the f*ck Chef?!" Ciana shouted. Chef just laughed to himself and pulled a lever releasing an oil slick!

The oil caused Viola and Ciana to lose control and fall behind putting Ruby in the lead!

"Oh hell no!" Ciana cursed, she got up and opened up the engine of her cart and started messing with it. She closed the hood and got back in her cart, as soon as she hit the gas, the cart blasted back onto the track twice as fast as it was before.

***confessional***

**Ciana:** Was hot wiring the go-cart fair? If you were in my position, it would be!

***end confessionals***

* * *

The final four were finally on the last lap Ruby was still in first place, Ciana rocketed from last place to second place with Damion and Viola tied for third. Chef waited at the finish line with the checkered flag, he watched the four with binoculars. Chris finished his call and approached Chef.

"Hey Chef, who's in first?"

"Ruby looks like she's gonna win, so how'd the call go?" Chef replied.

"I'll talk to you about it once the challenge is over, it looks like Ciana's gonna take the lead.

Just as Chris said, Ciana looked like she was going to pass Ruby and retake her lead, but just when she was about to get 1st place, her cart slowly began to fall behind. Since she hot wired her cart, she ended up using a lot more gasoline causing her to fall into last place.

The others were quickly approaching the finish line. Chef raised his flag, in one last attempt to at least catch up, Ciana tried to run after the others but Ruby if ally crossed the finish line, ending the challenge and winning invincibility.

"And Ruby takes the win! Now the rest of you better be ready for tonight's elimination! Hehe." Chris said, his usual smile was plastered on his face.

* * *

Later that evening, Chris and Chef were talking about the call Chris received earlier.

"So when do we leave?" Chef asked.

"We're heading to the airport once everyone's in the Aftermath Studio, we'll meet Mr. O in one of the hangars. Hopefully the interns will be able to properly host the show." Chris answered.

"What are we going there for anyway?"

"He said he'll tell us when we get there. I just hope we don't get fired, or replaced!" Chris said in a worried voice.

"I guess we'll see soon..." Chef said, meanwhile, in a forest behind the film lot, Dawn was teaching Sammy how to meditate. Sammy seemed to actually be enjoying the meditation.

***confessional***

**Sammy:** I never knew how calming meditation was! When I first met Dawn, she came off as kind of creepy but now I'd say she's one of my best friends!

***end confessional***

* * *

Later that evening, the elimination ceremony was just about to begin.

"I just want to begin this Gilded Chris Ceremony by saying, this will not end the way any of you will expect. Go on and make your votes." Chris said.

***confessionals***

**Viola:** I need to assess the threat so...

**Ruby: **You're the toughest girl in the game, if you don't leave now then you might be tough later on.

**Damion:** I'm really torn about who I want to vote for...

**Ciana:** No hard feelings, I'm just playing the game.

***end confessionals***

Dawn handed Chris the awards but something caught the eye of the contestants that shocked them. There were only two Gilded Chris Awards on the plate.

"Uh, I think you're missing an award there McLean." Ciana stated.

"Yeah, about that. The network actually wanted to spice things up a bit, so tonight, we're having a DOUBLE elimination! And since Ruby won invincibility, she's earned herself a spot in the finale!" Chris said, tossing Ruby her award.

"And the person who will be joining Ruby in the finale is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Damion!" Chris announced. Damion caught his award but he, along with Viola and Ciana looked thoroughly shocked.

"What?!" They all shouted.

"Ruby and Viola both voted for Ciana while Damion and Ciana voted for Viola. So sorry girls, but it's your time to go." Chris explained.

"The f*ck?! After all the sh*t I had to deal with on this show THIS is how I lose?! I was so close!" Ciana shouted, Chris grabbed her by her wrists and put her into the Lame-O-Sine, putting her in fourth place. Viola willingly went in, she knew complaining wouldn't help her, she left in third place.

The Lame-O-Sine sped off with Viola trying to calm Ciana down.

"And we're down to just two contestants left! Who will be the one winning the million dollars, Ruby or Damion? Tune in next time for the dramatic final episode of Total! Drama! Action!"

* * *

**We're you expecting that? Anyway, sorry that this final two was kind of predictable but I still hope you'll wait for the next chapter with bated breath. Speaking of the finale, I want to make it how the winner of the real season 2 was chosen, which means the readers get to vote.**

**So you'll have a chance to vote for who you want to win. Are you on Team Ruby or Team Damion?**

**References:**

**1: A reference to the series Death Race**

**2: Duncan and Chris both said this in the real season.**


	18. Mega Movie Marathon

**This is it everyone! Another finale! So sit back, grab a snack and enjoy the finale of the competition.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Action, our final four felt the need for speed in our Racing Movie challenge. The challenge itself proved to be just as interesting as actual racing. But the real drama came when the producers called me during the challenge and gave me an interesting idea. At the end of the challenge, Ruby won invincibility and at the Elimination Ceremony, my plan came into _action, _a double elimination! Both Ciana and Viola took the ride on the Lame-O-Sine leaving our two finalists, Damion and Ruby. Who will be the one to leave the show as a millionaire? Find out on the dramatic final episode of Total Drama Action!"

* * *

It was the morning after Ciana and Viola were voted off, Dawn and Sammy were getting ready for the day. As they were getting ready there was a knock on the door of the trailer they were staying in. Dawn opened the door, Chris and Chef hastily entered the trailer, startling the girls.

"Did you two really have to barge in like that?" Sammy asked.

"Not important, I came to let you two know what I need you to do for the finale." Chris announced.

"Isn't it a little early for this? We haven't even eaten yet?" Dawn questioned.

"You'll get your chance to eat, your job is simple. Really, really simple. All you need to do is wait in the Aftermath Studio for the winner and help the other interns for the rest of the show." Chris said.

"That sounds simple enough, but what are you going to do?" Sammy asked. "Besides hosting the challenge I mean."

"Chef and I have an important meeting to attend to. But for now, I just need you to be in the Studio. I'll have Mike give you your checks. See ya!" Chris said, leaving the trailer.

***confessionals***

**Sammy:** Thank goodness today's the last day, working for Chris was getting really, really annoying.

**Dawn:** I didn't want to tell Sammy, but when I checked the tea leaves last nights, they said that emotions would run high today, tears will be shed and there will be anger...

***end confessionals***

* * *

Damion and Ruby were getting ready in their trailers as well but just as they were heading to the doors to exit, the windows of each trailer were opened and some sort of smoke bomb flew into the trailer. Since the two didn't have time to react, the gas knocked them both unconscious...

Some time later, the two of them regained consciousness on the stage of the amphitheater where Chris and Chef were waiting for them to wake up.

"Good morning finalists! Hope you're ready for the final challenge!"

"Did you really have to knock us out?" Ruby asked.

"Totally uncalled for dude..." Damion added. **[1]**

"Whatever, the challenge is relatively simple, it's a race to the Aftermath Studio. But don't think it'll be easy, this will be the longest challenge of this season. Why? Because this race will involve every other movie genres of the season in reverse order. Any questions?" Chris explained.

"Where is the Aftermath Studio?"

"How are the other genres going to be involved in the challenge?"

"The Aftermath Studio is Studio #14, the only studio you haven't been in yet. As for the other movies, Chef and I will explain once you reach each studio. I call this final challenge, the Mega Movie Marathon!" Chris continued, Damion and Ruby now understood and got into a running position, but Chris stopped them again.

"Hold it, before you can start going to the other studios, you have to find a Gilded Chris Award that's hidden somewhere in the amphitheater. Once you find it, then you can continue. Now... begin!"

***confessionals***

**Ruby:** We're starting now? We didn't even have breakfast yet!

**Damion:** Wow, rushing right into the finale! Chris usually likes to take his time with the challenges, I wonder why he's rushing? I suppose that isn't important though, right now I should focus on winning, I've come too far to just let Ruby win.

***end confessionals***

The two of them began running around the amphitheater, about twenty minutes passed (Chris and Chef put a lot of junk and clutter on the stage making the search much more tedious than necessary) until Damion finally found one in an old shoe box.

"Finally! Damion, you're free to move on to the next genre, which is back in Studio #12. Ruby, you'll have to stay and keep looking." Chris said.

* * *

Damion ran into Studio #12, the War Movie studio, Chef was waiting for him and he was holding index cards.

"Finally, I've been waiting for too long kid! I gotta ask you questions about the challenge, if you get it right then you can advance. But if you get it wrong, hehe." Chef said.

"Ok, seems simple enough. What's the question?" Damion asked.

"Who won in the War Movie challenge?"

"Easy, Ciana won." Damion answered.

"Well you're half right. Everybody was paired up, Ciana was paired up with Viola so technically, they both won." Chef stated.

"So do I get to advance?"

"Nope, for your challenge you have to run through a minefield."

"What?!"

"Haha, just kidding, but you do have to run out of the studio while dodging paintballs being fired at you."

"Oh crap..." Damion cursed before running through the studio, keeping his head down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby finally found the second Award in a pile of Chef's moldy old food (which Ruby was hesitant to check). She made her way to Studio #12 and was met with Chris, who had his own index cards with questions.

"Glad you finally made it here Ruby!" Chris greeted.

"When did you get here? I thought you were at the amphitheater?"

"I got bored so I decided to wait for you over here. Anyway, if you want to advance to the next movie genre you'll have to answer this question."

"Alright, lay it on me!"

"How much paint did Ciana and Viola have on them when the challenge ended?"

"They were completely clean from what I remember, their personalities might clash, but they work well together." Ruby answered.

"That's correct, now I'll meet you in Studio #11 and you better hurry, Damion's ahead of you."

* * *

Damion arrived at Studio #11, Chef was there waiting for him.

"How did you get here so fast? I thought you were still in the other studio?" Damion asked, to which Chef just pointed to his Jeep.

"But that ain't important, you're here for the question. Who was the first to show symptoms of sickness?"

"I think it was Ruby, wasn't it?"

"Wrong! It was Nikki, now you gotta do the challenge. There's a Gilded Chris somewhere in this tub of gunk. You gotta find it before you can move on." Chef explained, the two of them heard the sound of a vehicle stopping outside of the studio. "You better hurry, I think that albino girl is catching up!"

Damion then hurried into the tub of goo and searched for the award. Chef headed for the door of the studio and met up with Chris.

"I'm guessing he got the question wrong?" Chris asked to which Chef nodded. "Alright, well I just got a text from the producers, we have to be at the airport in three hours so let's get this over with so we can head out."

Chef hopped into his Jeep and drove off to the next studio. Just as he left, Ruby arrived at the studio.

"Right on time Ruby, here's the next question." Chris began, just as he was about to say the question, Damion came up from the tub, gasping for breath. He saw Ruby and immediately dove back into the goo.

"Come on, what's the question!" Ruby hurried.

"Fine, geez! What was the challenge for the Hospital Movie genre?"

"It was building a cadaver I think." Ruby answered.

"Correct! Now hurry over to Studio #10 before Damion finds what he's looking for." Chris said, Ruby took Chris' advice and ran off as fast as she could. Just as she left the studio, Damion found the award and shook all of the goo off of him.

"You better run Damion because Ruby just took the lead!" Chris said, Damion wasted no time and ran off, Chris followed suit and left in his own Jeep.

* * *

Ruby arrived at the Space Movie set and met up with Chef, who was ready with the question.

"Who was the person that won the first part of the Space Movie challenge?"

"Crap... I think it might have been Tamara but I cant remember..."

"Wrong! It was Viola, your challenge is to spend twenty seconds in the Vomit Comet." Chef said, making Ruby revile in horror.

***confessional***

**Ruby:** Thank goodness we didn't eat...

***end confessional***

Ruby got into the Vomit Comet and just as Chef turned the machine on, Chris arrived at the studio.

"Hehe, I kinda hope she barfs in there, it'll be hilarious!" Chris chuckled.

"You want me to add ten more seconds?" Chef asked.

"Go for it, hehe." Chris replied. Chef prolonged Ruby's time in the machine. Once her time was up, Ruby slowly staggered out of the Vomit Comet, she was dry but she could barely stand. She quickly collected herself and headed off to the next destination, Studio #9.

As she left, Damion arrived on the set, Chris was giving Damion the question this time as Chef had already left.

"Alright Damion, I'm giving you your question this time. Who was voted off during the Space Movie challenge and why?"

"Johan was voted off because he was good at challenges and because of the muffin button, even though it was kind of funny." Damion answered.

"That's correct, now hurry over to Studio #9 quickly!" Damion dashed towards the studio, he managed to actually catch up to Ruby.

* * *

Both finalists arrived at Studio #9 at about the same time, both Chris and Chef were waiting for them.

"Alright, since you're both here, here's how it'll work. Chef will ask the question and whoever gets it right gets a three second head start. Now Chef, what's the question?" Chris announced.

"What team opened the safe first?"

"It was the Roosters, Luis came through for us." Damion answered, running to the next studio. Ruby waited for Damion's head start to end before running after him. As they were running, Chris and Chef drove past them, Chris taunted them with the briefcase with the million dollars.

They all entered Studio #8, Chris and Chef didn't even leave the Jeep before Ruby and Damion arrived on set.

"Wow, I did not expect you to make it here that fast, but it's better for us. Chef, the question please."

"Which contestant was injured during the challenge?"

"Johan." The two answered simultaneously. Chris and Chef huddled together to find out what they should do, they hadn't planned on them answering at the same time. They finally settled made an agreement.

"Alright since you two both answered at the same time you can both answered at the same time you can both continue to the next studio." Chris stated. As the two finalists ran off, Chef realized something.

"What are we gonna do about Studio #2?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Chris replied.

"We didn't use it for a movie genre, that was for the acting challenge."

"Oh yeah. I'll take care of it, you keep up with Ruby and Damion." Chris said, he and Chef then drove off in their cars.

* * *

Damion made it to Studio #7 first, it was the Spy Movie challenge, Chef was waiting for him and he had two large boxes at his side.

"Who found the code to diffuse the bombs in the third part of the Spy movie challenge?"

"Oh crap..." Damion cursed. "I think it was Viola?" Damion answered, unsure of himself.

"Wrong, it was Dutch. Now for your challenge..." Chef said, a sinister smirk grew on his face as he opened the box to reveal a bomb!

"You got two minutes to diffuse this bomb! Don't worry, it's only full of some of my old food... THAT NOBODY BOTHERED TO EAT! You better get started kid!" Chef shouted. Ruby then arrived on set and Chef gave her a different question.

"Good timing, now for your question. Who switched teams at the start of the Spy Movie challenge?"

"Crap there were a ton of team switches... but I'm guessing it was Briar." Ruby answered.

"Well you guessed right, you can move on." Chef remarked. Ruby turned to Damion, who was trying to diffuse the bomb.

"...Good luck with that..." She said before running off, Chef turned to leave as well.

"You're not gonna stay and make sure this is safe?" Damion asked.

"Aw hell naw! That's a live bomb kid!" Chef said, driving away. **[2]**

* * *

Ruby went into Studio #6, the Romance Movie set, Chris was there waiting for her.

"Where were you?" Ruby asked.

"Thanks for caring! I had to take care of an errand, but let's get down to the chase: What was the gift that Luis found in the maze for Tamara?" Chris replied.

"Oh wow, um... I think it was flowers, wasn't it?"

"Nope, it was a necklace. As punishment, you have to take a ride in the tunnel of love with our good friend, Sasquatchanakwa!" Chris announced. Shockingly, the beast looked bit flustered and it blushed at the promise of a kiss.

***confessional***

**Ruby:** Well... looks like I'm going to need the bucket again! I hate this game.

***end confessionals***

As Ruby hesitantly stepped onto the boat, Chef entered the studio.

"Wrong answer?" Chef asked, Chris nodded.

"Where's Damion?"

"Right here!"

Chef seemed surprised to see Damion.

"I thought you were diffusing that bomb?!" Chef exclaimed, just as he said that, everyone heard a loud explosion coming from the area where the bomb was.

"Disarming that bomb would've taken too long and I knew I would've fallen behind, plus I had no idea how to disarm it. So I just left it there." Damion explained.

"Smart move Damion, that bomb actually can't be diffused, it's literally there to slow you down. Anyway, as for your question: What couple was the only one that was official at the time of the Romance challenge?" Chris explained.

"Easy, it was Nikki and Johan." Damion answered.

"That's right, you can advance." Chris said, Damion and Chef left the studio. Ruby finally exited the Tunnel of Love, she wiped her mouth and ran out of the studio. Sasquatchanakwa looked rather love struck.

***confessionals***

**Chris:** Aww, looks like someone's got a crush!

**Ruby:** I don't know how, but that Yeti is a better kisser than Hayden!

***end confessionals***

* * *

Damion dashed into Studio #5, Chris and Chef were already inside, they seemed to be having their own conversation.

"I don't know why but I just seemed to like this genre more than the others, I don't know why." Chris said.

"You think you could last in prison?" Chef asked.

"Heck no! I'd probably go crazy in prison!" Chris replied. The two of them turned around and saw Damion. **[3]**

"How long were you standing there?" Chris asked. "You know what, I don't care. Just answer this question: Who were the two contestants that were put in the cells?"

"It was Hayden and Johan!"

The three of them turned and saw Ruby, who had entered the studio, she was out of breath.

"Well, it looks like both of you will have to take the challenge." Chris announced.

"What?! Why?" Ruby and Damion protested.

"That question was for Damion, and since you answered it, you're technically wrong. As for Damion, he didn't answer the question so he also has to do the challenge." Chris explained, Chef grabbed the two of them and put them into the two cages.

"Once you manage to get out of the cage, come find us in Studio #4." Chris said.

"Well this is just perfect!" Ruby said, kicking the bars of the cell. The bar that she kicked then began to shake and then fall down, creating a small gap. Upon seeing the fallen bar, both of them began hitting the other bars of the cell, knocking them down. Once they had enough space to escape the cells, Ruby and Damion ran out of the studio.

* * *

The two finalists arrived at the next studio, the lights were off. Chris and Chef flashed the two with flashlights.

"Alright, the lights in this studio shut off and it's creepy enough already so let's get this over with." Chris began. "Chef will ask Damion his question and I'll ask Ruby her's. So here's the question Ruby: Who were the contestants that were possessed?"

"Alright Kid, who was the one who successfully performed the exorcism?" Chef asked.

"Hayden and Nikki were the ones who were possessed." Ruby answered.

"And Johan was the one who said the incantation." Damion added.

"Both answers are correct, now let's get out of here!" Chris announced, all four of them sprinted out of the studio.

Damion and Ruby met up with the hosts in Studio #3, the Alien Movie studio. However, Chris and Chef didn't have any index cards with them.

"Good news! There won't be any more questions to answer!" Chris announced, but before the finalists could sigh with relief, Chris continued speaking. "But that's not all! For the last part of this final challenge, you two will have to take down one of the animatronic aliens from the Alien Movie challenge. Once that's done, you two will run to the Aftermath Studio while avoiding our good old friend from the first challenge of the season, the Monster Movie challenge!" As soon as Chris finished his explanation, a monstrous roar shook the studio.

"Hey Chris, you ready to go?" Chef asked.

"Yeah, just letting these two know what to do." Chris answered.

"Where are you going?" Damion asked.

"I have an errand to run, so the interns will hand the winner the cash. Later!" Chris said, leaving the Studio with Chef. As soon as the two of them left, the animatronic alien rushed out from the back of the studio and attacked Ruby and Damion. The alien hissed and roared at the duo. Damion grabbed the alien's tail, getting it's attention, this gave Ruby the opportunity she needed to grab a nearby pipe and knock the animatronic's head off.

Both of them then sprinted towards the Aftermath Studio, the monster chased them as they ran, roaring loudly while chasing them.

In the Aftermath Studio, the ex-contestants, peanut gallery, and interns were all cheering them on.

"Come on Damion, you can do it baby!" Corlissa cheered.

"You're almost there Ruby! Beat him!" Viola said.

"Come on, come on!" Blake added.

Ruby and Damion were almost at the Aftermath Studio, they were neck and neck the entire time. They ran closer and closer to the door of the studio until...!

.

.

.

.

.

"It's... a tie?!" Mike exclaimed, most of the others were completely stunned.

"A tie?! We waited all this time for a f*cking TIE?!" Ciana shouted.

"Now what do we do?" Ella asked.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Sorry for the cliché end to the chapter, but I want the next chapter to to have everything come together in a dramatic finale. Questions will be answered and the winner will finally be decided (speaking of which, the readers will still get the chance to vote for who they want to win. Who will be the one to win the million dollars? Find out in the next chapter...**

**References:**

**1: This is what happened to Duncan and Beth, setting up the original season 2 finale.**

**2: Chris said something similar to this to Cody during the season 1 Phobia challenge.**

**3: A reference to what happens to Chris at the end of season 4.**


	19. The Aftermath IV: Roll The Credits

**Ok, you've all waited long enough for this. Big thanks to everyone who voted and surprisingly the votes were pretty close, nonetheless a winner has been decided. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

A stage hand was whispering something into Mike's ear.

"What, I have to do it? Um, ok. Last time on Total Drama Action, our two finalists: Damion and Ruby, raced through the entire film lot in the final challenge of the season. The two gave it all they had and after a neck and neck race, we're left with a tie! Who will walk away with the million dollars? Find out now on the thrilling conclusion of Total Drama Action! ... Was that good?"

* * *

Everybody was sitting at their positions in the Aftermath studio. Viola, Ciana, Damion, and Ruby were nowhere to be found though.

"Hello and welcome to the finale of Total Drama Action! I'm Mike and I'm here with my friends and fellow interns Ella, Amy, Sammy, and Dawn. But that's not all, we also have our special guest: Zoey. Not to mention we have all of the past contestants here with us as well." Mike greeted.

"Ruby and Damion are currently in the back, they're eating right now as they weren't given any food this morning." Ella explained.

"Whatever, we all know that everyone's waiting to find out who's gonna win the million!" Amy stated. The audience applauded at her statement.

"So this is where you've been all this time?" Sammy asked her sister.

"Well duh, where else would I have been Sparemy?" Amy hissed.

"Sparemy?" Blake asked, though she wasn't answered.

"Now before we bring out our finalists, lets introduce our third and fourth place contestants." Dawn announced.

"What? No! We need to bring Damion and Ruby out here now!" Amy shouted.

"Why can't we interview Viola and Ciana? They should have their time in the spotlight just like we did." Tamara suggested.

"Hey, Chris left _me _in charge and that means what I say goes!" Amy argued.

"Well you'll have to deal with it, b*tch!" Ciana said, she and Viola had already came on stage.

"Ugh! Fine, but I made a little change since the last Aftermath. Instead of playing Truth or Electric Chair, we're going to play a little game called Truth or Anvil!"

"Amy please, Mike and I asked you to stop with the violence!" Ella pleaded, her voice shaking a bit.

"And I said I would think about it. Now on to the questions, and since Ciana is technically in fourth place, she'll be interviewed first." Amy replied. Ciana sat down in the hot seat, glaring at Amy as she sat down.

"I swear to you-know-who, if you do anything to me than I will kill you. With a fork!" Ciana threatened.

"She'll do it Amy..." Briar warned.

"I'm sure she will." Amy replied, rolling her eyes. "First question: Are you mad at Michiko for what she did?"

"Are all of the questions going to be about what I did? I already apologized and I know that isn't really enough but can we just not bring it up anymore..." Michiko pleaded.

"Well obviously I'm still pissed off about it, but after I was voted off everyone told me why she did it. I felt bad for her, but I'm still gonna keep my eye on her." Ciana explained. Amy waited for the Anvil to drop, but unfortunately for her, the Anvil stayed where it was.

"Ugh, next question. How do you feel about your time on the show?"

"Well I rocked the game pretty hard when I was competing, and I could've won if it weren't for Chris and his stupid f*cking rules!"

"Mind your language please, Ciana..." Viola chimed in.

"Right... anyway can I get out of this chair now?" The buzzer went off as soon as Ciana asked her question. Mike helped Ciana out of the chair. "How long has she been here?" She whispered to Mike.

"Since the last Aftermath, she's been driving everyone crazy with this stuff, first an electric chair and now it's an anvil! She even made Ella cry!"

"Aww hell naw, someone has to put that girl in her place!" Ciana said, leaving the stage. As she left, Amy was strapping Viola into the chair.

"Ok Viola, you know the rules. First question: How did you feel about being eliminated right before the finale?" Amy questioned.

"Disappointed. The million dollars was within reach, but Chris decided to have a double elimination." Viola answered. As Amy continued asking Viola questions, Mike brought the other interns backstage.

"What did you want to talk to us about Mike?" Zoey asked.

"Actually Ciana was the one who needed to talk to us. So what did you need Ciana?"

"Amy's pissed us all off since the season started. I was thinking of teaching her a lesson." Ciana explained.

"Should we inform all of the previous contestants about this?" Dawn asked.

"Nah, let's surprise 'em. Anyway, you guys in?" Ciana asked, the others were quick to agree, except for Sammy and Dawn who seemed rather reluctant.

"I don't know about this..." Sammy admitted.

"Sammy, after everything your sister did to you, now is the time to get your revenge." Ciana explained.

"But revenge is never the answer!" Dawn argued.

"Did I mention Amy hates nature and tried to hurt Julian?" Ciana added, causing Dawn to gasp in horror.

* * *

Back on stage, Amy had just finished asking Viola questions.

"Well now that we've interviewed the losers, it's time to bring out our two finalists! Let's give a big round of applause for Damion and Ruby everyone!" Amy announced. The two finalists walked on stage and we're immediately greeted with cheers and applause. The stage hands brought out two special chairs just for them.

"So, how does it feel to be in the finals?" Amy asked.

""It's pretty exciting actually, I never thought I would make it this far!" Damion answered, Ruby looked around the stage, looking for someone.

"Where are the other interns?" She asked. Amy looked around and sure enough, the other interns, Zoey and Ciana were gone.

"Ugh, of course they would desert me and make me do all the work!" Amy hissed. "Whatever, what everyone is waiting for though is which of you two will win the million bucks! But we have one problem, we don't know how you'll earn the money. Anybody have any ideas?"

Johan raised his hand for a moment but quickly put it back down.

"You had an idea dude?" Dutch asked.

"Yeah but I don't think it would work out." Johan answered.

"Well what is it, we don't have all day?" Amy added.

"I was thinking they could settle this with a Rock Off."

"A what?" Blake asked.

"A Rock Off, the two of them will use an instrument of their choice to play a song as perfectly as they can. Whoever plays it better wins, the reason I said it wouldn't work out is because I don't know how well they can play instruments." Johan explained.

"It does sound kind of boring too, anybody have any better ideas." Amy responded, Johan looked a bit insulted at her statement.

"Um, what about a maze? Whoever gets out first wins." Bella suggested, surprising some of the others.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Let's do it!" Amy announced.

* * *

Ruby and Damion were standing in front of a maze that the stage hands had set up outside of the studio. There was a separate entrance for each of them. Everyone else could see them from the large screen in the Aftermath Studio while others waited by the maze's exit. The other interns returned to the stage, Amy was irate about them leaving her.

"How dare you all just leave me here to do the show all by myself! I bet you put them up to this _ Sparemy!_" Amy hissed, pulling Sammy's hair. Almost immediately, Ciana shoved Amy off of her.

"Oh f*ck off! You sister didn't do anything!" Ciana cursed. Mike and Dawn calmed the two girls down, Ella and Zoey brought Sammy over the Peanut Gallery. Sammy sat down next to Derek and Blake.

"Hey, are you ok?" Derek asked.

"Oh, hehe, I'm fine." Sammy answered, the two blushed a bit.

"Sammy I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm seriously about to hurt your sister." Blake stated.

"What's up with her anyway, why does she treat you that way?" Derek asked.

"She's been doing that for as long as I can remember, I don't even know exactly why though." Sammy explained.

"Well someone has to put her in her place!" Blake said.

"If you ever need a friend to talk to Sammy, you can talk to me or my sister, or anybody here. You seem like a sweet girl."

The blush on Sammy's face returned, Mike suddenly turned on a microphone that would allow everybody outside to hear him.

"Ok you two, all you need to do is find your way out of the maze. First one out wins the million dollars!" Mike said. Ella pressed a button on a remote control that gave the finalists the signal to begin the challenge. The two raced inside of the maze, despite the small size of the maze the two struggled to find the exit.

Everybody cheered them on hoping that one of them would exit the maze and win the money. Both finalists eventually found the exit to the maze, running as fast as they could... but they both exited at the same time, resulting in a tie.

"Another tie?!" Charlotte said in shock.

"Daaaaayyyyummmm!" Tristan added.

"Well this is... unexpected!" Ella said.

"Now what do we do?" Alyx asked, nobody had any ideas at the moment.

"Hey Mike, while we think of a new idea for a challenge, why not show the audience some behind-the-scenes clips from the first season?" Johan asked.

"Sounds good!" Mike responded.

Everyone turned their attention to the large screen, which began showing clips from seasons 1 and 2. These clips included everyone arriving at Camp Wawanackwa for the first time, some of the interns' prank war, Michael and Dutch's first fight. Damion and Corlissa becoming a couple, the cooking challenge, the paintball challenge, the formation of the girls' alliance, Blake and Dominic's first kiss, the Brunch of Disgustingness, Johan and Nikki becoming an official couple, Hayden being eliminated, the Monster Movie challenge, Viola and Dutch kissing, Tamara and Luis becoming a couple, and Michael winning the first season!

"Wow, we've all been through so much together!" Tamara noted, hugging Luis.

"Yeah, it really stinks that we might not see each other after this..." Ben said woefully, bringing everyone to the realization of the situation.

"He's right, we might not see each other again after this!" Caine stated.

"I'm really going to miss you all!" Charlotte said, tearing up a bit.

* * *

At an airport in Toronto, Chris and Chef waited for their superiors, Chef was watching a nearby TV that was showing the Aftermath, which was a live broadcast. He saw the clips that were shown an turned to Chris.

"You gonna miss any of those kids?" He asked, Chris thought for a moment.

"Ehh... not really. Why, are you gonna miss them?"

"They weren't all that bad, some were kind of alright."

"Who would've thought that big, bad Chef was such a softie!" Chris chuckled. Chef growled but something on TV caught his attention.

"Well if we really might not see each other, then we can at least end this show with one last laugh!"

It was Ciana, she seemed to have an idea and a sly grin on her face.

"Mike, is there any embarrassing footage of Chris? He's made us look like jokes since this stupid show began, we should make him look like a joke in return!"

Everyone else looked ecstatic at this idea, Mike chuckled and put clips of Chri doing disgusting and embarrassing things such as, chewing with his mouth open, singing Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' in the shower (the curtain was covering him, so we can't see Chris), taking a selfie with a duck face, and many more.

Everyone in the Studio was laughing hysterically, even people in the airport were laughing. Chris approached Chef, who was also laughing.

"The producers called, they're gonna be a bit late... what's with you?" Chris asked before seeing what was on the TV. "What the f*ck?! Come on Chef, we're dealing with this now!" Chris grabbed Chef and the two entered the Lame-O-Sine (which the two used to get to the airport). The two drove drove back to the Studio as fast as they could.

* * *

Back at the Aftermath Studio, the clip show of Chris had just ended and everyone was trying to control themselves.

"Hahaha, oh my gosh! That's just embarrassing!" Astrid laughed.

"I can't believe that losers made us play his stupid game!" Dutch added.

"As hilarious as that was, there's still one thing that we need to do. Somebody needs to win the million dollars!" Amy said.

"And it looks like I'll take care of how the winner is chosen!"

Everyone was shocked to see Chris and Chef walk on stage.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you said you had an errand to do!" Ruby asked.

"I did, but since you all don't know how to run this show, I'm taking over!" Chris answered, he sounded angry but he kept his composure. "Since a challenge couldn't decide the winner, we'll try something else. Every contestant from season two who was previously eliminated will vote for who they want to win. Starting with Corlissa and ending with Viola. But before we begin voting there's a few things we need answered to. Damion, Ruby, you've both been hiding something from everyone and I think they'd like answers."

"Yeah, we never found out what happened to Damion, he's been depressed since this season started." Sapphire stated.

"Care to explain why that is, Damion?" Chris asked. Damion sighed before giving his explanation.

"Alright... after the first season ended I met up with my friend Kai who was in the hospital. He was ill with cancer at the time. I tried to make his time there a bit easier for him by trying to make him smile. It worked for a while but he still ended up passing away in the end. I was... broken after that, I thought that no matter how hard I tried to make make people smile it would never work out in the end. But after a while during the season, taking care of the bird, Julian, and just being around everyone else made me realize that I've just been wallowing in my own self pity. That's when I decided that if I win the money, I'm donating it to cancer research charities. I don't want anyone else to feel the way I felt."

Everybody was in a stunned silence at Damion's story.

"Well after that heart wrenching story, now it's Ruby's turn to admit her secret. Care to tell everyone what those letters said and why you got them in the first place?" Chris questioned.

"You really want to know? Fine. School isn't really a place I like going to." Ruby began.

"That's normal, school just be wack!" Tristan interrupted, earning a few glares. Ciana punched him in the arm to keep him quiet.

"Not for the reasons you're thinking of." Ruby continued. "Everyone already picked on me because I'm an albino, but I made the mistake of getting a boyfriend who was on the football team. Long story short, it didn't work out. But the thing is, he has a photo of me that's kind of... interesting. Apparently he showed that picture to everybody in my school, and they've been sending letters to my house. When I was with my sister after the hospital movie challenge I finally saw the letters. After that I just lost confidence in myself."

Everyone was once again in silence, a few of the others looked sorry for Ruby and wanted to console her.

"Well now that there are no more secrets, it's time to decide who will win the million dollars." Chris announced. Chef drove in on a forklift carrying a blue outhouse. "Inside this outhouse you'll find a pen and paper, use it to write down the name of the finalist who you think should win. Since Corlissa was first to be voted off this season, she gets to vote first."

***voting confessionals***

**Corlissa:** We all know that I'm voting for Damion, after after what he's been through I think he deserves to win.

**Sapphire:** It's a tough choice but I'm going to vote for Ruby. Both played so well in my opinion... wait, didn't I predict those two would be in the finale.

**Michael:** This vote is probably the hardest I've ever done on this show.

**Astrid:** I think Ruby's earned this win, she's dealt with so much.

**Hayden:** I dislike both of them so what's really the point of me voting?

**Briar:** Personally I'm voting for the one who's played better during this season.

**Dutch:** Voting shouldn't be this hard!

**Luis:** I was not expecting to vote for the winner! I'm so torn over who to pick.

**Johan:** I think they're both cool but I think I have to give this one to Damion, he's been a friend to me since the first season.

**Tamara:** *her eyes are closed and she has frantic look on her face that basically says 'Who did I vote for?!*

**Michiko:** Why should I say who I'm voting for?! *she covers the camera before casting her vote*

**Nikki:** I'm voting for Damion, his story was just so sad and his plan for the money is amazing!

**Ciana:** I gotta vote for Ruby, she's just a lot tougher in my opinion.

**Viola:** I'm voting for Ruby, plain and simple. I just believe she played better.

***end confessionals***

"Alright, now the votes have been made its time to announce the winner. The first vote goes to Damion."

.

.

.

"Next is another vote for Damion."

.

.

.

"Here's a vote for Ruby. That's two votes Damion and one vote Ruby."

.

.

.

"Another vote for Damion."

.

.

.

"Another vote for Ruby."

.

.

.

"And another vote for Damion."

.

.

.

"Here's a vote for Ruby, making it four votes for Damion and three votes for Ruby."

.

.

.

"Here's one for Ruby."

.

.

.

"Another for Ruby."

.

.

.

"And another vote for Ruby. That's-"

"Can you just get back to counting the votes! We don't need you reminding us how many they have!" Ciana shouted, Chris gave her an annoyed look before counting the next vote.

.

.

.

"One more vote for Damion."

.

.

.

"A vote for Ruby."

.

.

.

"Another vote for Damion."

.

.

.

"The second to last vote is for Ruby."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"And with the final vote, the winner of Total Drama Action is... Ruby!" Chris announced. Confetti dropped on to the stage the crowed went absolutely insane. Chef handed Ruby the briefcase with the money in it. Amy approached Chris, she looked a bit impatient.

"Ok Chris, we have winner, can I get my paycheck already?" She asked. From backstage, Ciana pulled a rope that released a large bathtub filled with honey that splashed onto Chris and Amy. Mike and Johan dropped a large sack full of feathers down on the two as well. Everyone roared with laughter at the sight of this.

"Ugh! You're all gonna get it!" Amy shouted, heading backstage to clean herself off. Chris stayed on stage to end the show.

"Well after... that, we finally have our winner:The tough outcast, Ruby. I'm Chris McLean and this has been Total. Drama. Action!"

* * *

Later that evening, Chris and Chef returned to the airport where the producers were waiting for them.

"Mr. O, sorry for making you wait. Hehe." Chris said nervously.

"Mr. McLean, thank you for coming. We have everything set up for our next show. Well, almost everything."

"So what do you need me to do?"

"Do what you do best Mr. McLean, I'll see you in a year."

"Wait, why a year?" Chris asked.

"A lot can happen in a year Mr. McLean, and one more thing before I go. Take good care of the plane." Mr. O said, tossing Chris the keys to a a plane before he and the other producers drove out of the airport.

"Oh it is on!" Chris cheered, a confident look on his face.

* * *

**Thanks so much to everyone who voted and all of the readers for sticking by. We'll be seeing these characters again, in about a year or so. In the meantime, stay frosty guys and I hope you enjoyed.**


	20. Celebrity Manhunt: Total Drama Reunion

**Ok, hands up. Who actually thought that this chapter would actually come out in a year? ... Nobody? Ok... But anyway, in this final chapter, we'll see how the character's have developed in the year long time skip as well as the nine who will advance to season 3.**

* * *

Lights in a studio that wasn't from the film lot began turning on. Some sort of news show was beginning. Sitting at a large desk were a young man and woman, the man was rather tall, wearing a fancy black suit and green tie, the woman was short and wore a glamorous purple dress.

"Helloooo everybody!" The woman greeted. "I'm Chloe."

"And I'm Diego. Welcome to another edition of: Celebrity Manhunt!" The man followed.

"It's been a year since Total Drama Action ended and it's time to check on what our favorite cast of contestants and interns have been up to since last year." Chloe explained.

"Last time we heard from the Total Drama crew, Ruby won the million bucks. Now we were planning to hear from the cast, but first, let's have a few words with the host of Total Drama, Chris McLean!" Diego added.

The studio's webcam turned on to show Chris in a limousine, he was wearing his blue suit. Chef wasn't with him for some reason.

"Hey, Chris, what's up!" Chloe greeted, happy to see Chris.

"Celebrity Manhunt duo, how are ya'?" Chris replied.

"Doing alright, so are you excited to hear from the Total Drama crew again?" Chloe asked.

"Who?" Chris asked.

"The twenty-seven teens you practically tortured on your show, not to mention the five interns you forced to do hard labor." Diego reminded him.

"Oh them, yeah I loved them. Listen I'm gonna have to cut this interview short, I'm heading to an award show where I'll announce my new show."

"That's awesome! Can you tell us about it?" Chloe asked.

"No can do Strawberry Shortcake, you'll have to watch the award show and see." Chris teased, shutting his webcam off.

"Did he just call me short?!" Chloe asked, she looked furious.

"Chloe, calm down!" Diego warned, he sounded worried.

"GRAAAAHHH!" Chloe shouted, she began throwing various things all over the studio, thankfully the show cut to technical difficulties before any serious damage could be shown.

* * *

Some time later, Chloe appeared to had calmed down, the studio didn't appear to have any serious damage done to it.

"Sorry about that folks. I just don't like being called short." Chloe said.

"Anyway, now that that horrific incident of terror is over, let's take a look at what Chef's been doing since Total Drama ended." Diego announced. **[1]**

"Our Celebrity Manhunt camera crew managed to get some info on Chef. Apparently he's made his own Boot Camp. According to some reviews it's gotten, the camp has been praised for turning delinquents and troublemakers into respectable members of society but it has also been chastised for its often cruel punishments." Chloe said.

"Here's a video clip of Chef and his campers on one of their daily marches."

The widescreen turned on to show Chef marching with various teens, they were all wearing uniforms similar to army fatigues. They were all singing along with Chef.

"I don't know but I've been told!"

"I don't know but I've been told!"

"My cooking's as good as gold!"

"Your cooking's as good as gold!"

Chef grinned to himself when his cadets repeated him. The cadets looked rather sick when singing about Chef's food but they tried not to sound disgusted.

"Speaking of the food, I would've died if I had to eat it." Chloe said.

"Anyway, aside from the horror that Chef calls food, it's time to see what the ex-contestants have been up to. Let's start in order their eliminations from the first season." Diego stated.

"Which means Tristan, or should I say Tiger, is up first."

"Tiger uploaded a video just yesterday showing how's he's been. So let's take a look."

The screen turned on again, showing Tristan at his home with various girls in bikinis by his pool.

"Yo, yo, YO! What's good homes y'all probably heard about that second season of Total Drama. See Chris wanted to just give me the million but you know what I said to him? I said 'nah, I gotta give them a chance. I mean some of them are my homes and babes. But now that the show's over, I can just chill here and live like a boss!"

The video ended, leaving the hosts unimpressed.

"Wow, he wants to be cool so badly that it's kind of sad." Chloe said.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this fool so let's just move on." Diego stated.

"Right. Next up is Ben, now Ben changed quite a bit throughout the show. Starting out as a pervert who just wanted to get a girl. But after his fellow contestants straightened him out a bit, Ben is a little more controlled. Ever since Total Drama ended, Ben's been trying a few other Reality TV shows like Fear Fighter and Perseverance. He made it reasonably far in those shows but sadly for him, he couldn't win." Chloe explained.

"But he isn't alone in his pursuit for victory on reality TV, Caine has joined Ben on those shows and he even managed to win one of them. Unlike Ben however, Caine has starred on various Sitcoms which have become this network's most cherished works."

"Despite his success, Caine has had a few setbacks. He just can't seem to find a steady boyfriend!" Chloe noted.

"Such is the struggle of being in show biz... anyway, up next is Bella." Diego began.

"Wait, wasn't Derek eliminated before Bella?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, but I figured it would be easier to talk about Derek and Blake together since they're related."

"Fair enough. Anyway, Bella hasn't really been in the limelight since Total Drama, instead she opened up an animal sanctuary in the Rocky Mountains with Charlie and Alyx. Isn't it a bit of a coincidence that the three quiet contestants opened up the animal sanctuary?" Chloe asked.

"Well whatever makes them happy I guess. Now I've actually been to the sanctuary and let me tell you it is absolutely beautiful!" Diego said.

"You've really been there?"

"Yes, there's plenty of space for the animals, three meals every day for them, and all the animals are kept in their natural habitat!"

"Wow, that's awesome! Take me there one day!" Chloe begged.

"Sure, but let's finish this first. Up next is Kristen, her relationship with Michael is still going strong!" Diego stated.

"Kristen and Michael themselves haven't really done much since the show ended. Kristen found a job in her neighborhood while Michael created a web show, teaching viewers self defense. He's also apparently found interest in the show 'Steven Universe'."

"Heh, first Doctor Who and now Steven Universe."

"We'll he has good taste in TV!" Chloe said with a smile. "Next is arguably one of the scariest contestants Total Drama has ever had, Michiko."

"Thankfully, Michiko began to take therapy sessions once the show ended." Diego responded.

"Leaving us to breathe easy. Moving on to our next three contestants, Dominic is still happily dating Blake, the former of which is currently working with Derek at ... Safeway? Why Safeway? They're pretty much celebrities!"

"I guess they just like the simple things." Diego suggested. "Moving on is Viola, who's been making more videos for her YouTube channel ever since the show ended. Looks like she's gone back to her normal life."

"What about her relationship with Dutch?" Chloe asked.

"They're still together, they've been seeing each other as much as they can but Viola is more or less back to her normal life."

"Oh oh oh! I know who's next! It's Total Drama's definitive dirt bag: Hayden!" Chloe announced.

"Ok that may be a little too harsh but whatever. As for Hayden, we strangely couldn't find anything about him. The one thing our camera crew did manage to catch was this picture of Hayden." Diego explained. The widescreen turned on again to show a picture of Hayden at some sort of resort, sitting in a chair watching the sunset and smoking a cigarette.

"Ok either Hayden's rich or he's just taking it easy..." Chloe noted.

"Probably the latter... anyway next up is Luis. You wanna tell the audience what's been going on with Luis, Chloe?"

"Sure! Luis is back home and taking it easy, just like a few of the others. I've heard his parents approve of him being friends with Michael and Dutch, and even him dating Tamara! But I also hear that Luis thinks he isn't good enough for Tammy!"

"Well I kind of see why he would think that. Luis is a rather small guy while Tamara is bigger than him and more... how should I put this..." Diego began.

"Developed?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah..." Diego replied.

"Speaking of Tammy, what's up with her?"

"She's actually going on a your across the U.S., believe it or not she's not too far from us right now!"

"Oh wow! Should we get a one-on-one interview with her?"

"Unfortunately we can't, we're going to be at the same awards show that Chris is going to. We have to be there once the show ends."

"Aww. Well Astrid is next, and what she's been up to is rather interesting." Chloe began.

"What's she been doing?" Diego asked.

"Apparently she's actually began a petition against radical feminism and Social Justice Warriors."

"Wait isn't Astrid a feminist?"

"Yes, but unlike radical feminists, she actually cares about issues such as male suicide and other stuff like that."

"That's actually interesting but to prevent any sort of controversy, we hold move on." Diego noted.

"Wait, did we forget someone?" Chloe pondered.

"Oh! We forgot Charlotte!" Diego remembered.

"Whoops..." Chloe said. "Anyway, Charlotte and her baby are currently living at their home. Charlotte is taking care of her baby while her fiancé continues his modelling career. Apparently he has a sort of rivalry with some guy named Justin. We asked Charlotte for a word but she's unfortunately too busy with the baby to be interviewed. We won't hold it against her though, she's a mommy!"

"But what shocked us the most is what Johan, Mike, Dutch and Damion have done since Total Drama ended. They've collaborated to make what is quite possibly, one of the most popular shows on the air today! And as a special treat, we actually have the four of them here live!" Diego announced. The four aforementioned ex-contestants walked on stage and took a seat by the two hosts.

"So boys, tell us about your show." Chloe said.

"Well the show is called Wild Jokers. It's a hidden camera prank show where the four of us compete in various challenges and basically make fools of ourselves. If you refuse the challenge then you lose. Whichever one of us performs the worst is 'punished' and has to perform an embarrassing task." Mike explained. **[2]**

"I think we sent you guys a clip of our most recent episode." Dutch said.

"Yeah, we have the clip right here!" Chloe said. Everyone's attention went to the screen which turned on again.

The four of them were in New York, Johan and Damion were in front of the cameras while Mike and Dutch were standing in the middle of the block.

"So Mike and Dutch both lost and now have to beat each other in a double punishment we like to call 'Strip High Five.'" Johan said.

"The rules are simple guys, ask a random passerby for a high five, if you don't get a high five then you'll have to remove your clothes." Damion told the losers.

"Why did I have to lose.." Mike said, half laughing.

The game began, Mike asked a woman who was passing by for a high five and he was already rejected. Reluctantly, he took off his jacket (it was currently Autumn so it was brisk outside). Dutch asked a man for a high five and was given the high five. The game continued until the two of them were left in their underwear! People were recording it on their phones and laughing at the pair. Eventually, one woman had to walk past the duo.

"Ma'am, please give me a high five." Mike practically begged. The woman blushed and shook her head, leaving Mike to have to remove his underwear in front of a crowd of people.

"Woo! I win! You lose! Good game Mike!" Dutch shouted. In one swift motion, Dutch pantsed Mike and grabbed the clothes he already took off and ran away, leaving Mike to cover himself and leaving the crowd in hysterics. Mike chased Dutch to get his clothes back, the clip ends.

"Hahaha, oh man it takes some serious cojones to do what you guys do." Diego said. Chloe noticed some sort of tattoo on Dutch.

"Hey Dutch, cool tattoo." She said.

"Oh thanks." Dutch replied, showing everyone the tattoo. It had the names of everybody he cared about including his family, friends, and Viola (whose name was surrounded by roses).

"Aww, I love what you did with Viola's name!" Chloe added.

"That reminds me, how have your girlfriends been guys?" Diego asked.

"Corlissa's actually the producer of our show. Unfortunately she couldn't make it since she had a family obligation." Damion explained.

"Hey Mike, didn't you and Zoey get together?" Dutch asked.

"Yeah, we started going out after Total Drama Action ended. I'm honestly really happy to be with her, we just match so well."

"We'll there did seem to be a special connection between you two." Johan stated.

"Speaking of special connections Johan, how is Nikki doing?" Chloe asked.

"Nikki actually moved to England to be with her cousin Adam, they're having some family issues right now. But she has become a part time author and she's also an eighth grade English teacher too!"

"Are you two still together?"

"Of course! I still love her and I'm willing to work past the long distance. She's even coming to visit soon."

"Aww you two are adorable!" Chloe squealed.

"Sorry to butt in but how are the other contestants and interns doing?"

"Well Sapphire is actually competing in Poker tournaments now." Mike answered.

"She is?"

"Yeah, ever since she Total Drama ended she's tried her hand at Poker, she's actually really good."

"I do know Ciana and I share the same recording studio." Johan said.

"You two make music together?!" Chloe asked in awe.

"Well not together, I sing rock and metal songs from the 80's and 90's, Ciana asked me to actually write some rap lyrics for her. I haven't heard her rap but I hear she's doing pretty well for jerself. I haven't seen her recently though. Last time I talked to her, she told me she was going to 'take over the hood'."

"That does sound like something she would say." Diego stated.

"I haven't heard much from Briar, but I did get a text from her a few days ago saying she went to college and is already going to graduate!" Mike said.

"That doesn't really sound like a surprise." Johan said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well we did manage to find out where the other interns are. Our sources found that Ella is actually doing Broadway shows! She's actually sold out almost every show she's been in! Not only that, but she's donated all of her paychecks to cancer charities, she says that Damion's story inspired her!" Diego explained.

"She isn't the only one either, Ruby actually gave me $100,000 for my donation too. I told her that she didn't have to do that since she earned it but she insisted I take the money and I honestly can't thank her enough." Damion added.

"As for Dawn, she began teaching a yoga and gardening class every Saturday. One of our interns here at the Celebrity Manhunt studio is even a student and he's told us that Dawn's classes have made his life so much less stressful! But then again, if you work with us then there's no way your life isn't stressful." Chloe joked.

"What about the twins, Amy and Sammy?" Damion asked.

"Amy actually used her fame from Total Drama to star in several hit movies like 'Perfect Pitch' and 'Dinosaur World'. Sammy on the other hand is currently trying to write a novel, though we don't have any information about the novel itself." Diego explained. "There is also a rumor going around that Sammy and Derek have hooked up but there isn't any definitive proof."

"No proof? We have a picture of them holding hands!" Chloe called out.

"That could honestly mean anything." Diego remarked.

"But there is one person we haven't talked about yet." Chloe said.

"Don't worry, we didn't forget about her. We were just saving the best for last. Total Drama' current champion: Ruby, has mostly been on the down low since the show ended. She's currently in college and, just like Damion said, donated a hundred-grand to Damion." Diego said.

"Now that we've talked about everyone from Total Drama, we have one question we'd like to ask our four guests here." Chloe said.

"Well what is it?" Dutch asked.

"Are you boys going to the award show? They'll be giving the award for best reality show, and Total Drama has a shot at winning." Diego said.

"Heck yeah we'll be there!" Mike eagerly answered, the other boys were quick to agree.

"Well then we'll see you and the rest of the Total Drama cast tomorrow night. As for us, I'm Chloe!"

"And I'm Diego, and this has been..."

"Celebrity Manhunt: Total Drama Reunion Special!" The two signed off.

* * *

The following evening, crowds of people were lining up at the red carpet in Hollywood for the award show. One by one, each member of the Total Drama cast arrive on scene, some of them were eager to sign autographs and interview people while others were less than eager. Nikki arrived in a silver car and waved goodbye to her cousin, who was driving it. She ran up to her boyfriend and embraced him, the couple sharing a kiss as they did.

Eventually Chris arrived with Chef in a limousine, they were wearing their formal clothes (just as everyone else was). However instead of acknowledging the teens, he walked right past them without saying a word.

"Um, excuse you? Who the hell do you think you are, walkin' past us without a care in the world!" Ciana shouted, getting Chris' attention.

"Oh hey, it's you guys. Listen, I'd love to chat but I have an award show to attend." Chris answered, entering the building and leaving the teens outside. The teens tried to follow him inside but the large crowd of people rushed inside before they could. Dutch tried to open the doors but they just ended up being locked.

"Are you kidding me?" Dutch said in denial.

A TV that was set up outside the doors turned on to show the ceremony. Nobody was interested in the ceremony since they weren't inside to enjoy it. Suddenly another limousine pulled up to the curb. Diego and Chloe ran up to the doors, they were wearing fancier clothes than they usually wore. Chloe pounded on the door as much as she could but it wouldn't open.

"It's no use." Ben said.

"Yeah, they started the show without us." Alyx added.

"No! NO! They can't start without us! If they did then that means... WE GOT ALL DRESSED UP FOR NOTHING!" Chloe screamed.

"And the nominees for best reality shows are!" The MC announced from the TV. Everyone turned their attention to the show. The ex-contestants and ex-interns breathless were breathless with anticipation.

"Living with Sasquatch."

"City Law."

"The Total Drama series."

"And Nightmare Kitchen. And the winner for the Best Reality TV Show is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Total Drama!"

Chris gasped in shock and quickly went on stage to receive the award.

"Wow, I never expected to actually win! But there are some people I have to thank." Chris said.

"Well at least he'll give us credit." Briar noted

"Oh he better, or I'll kick is ass!" Ciana cursed.

"Ciana, please just chill for a sec. Alright?" Dutch pleaded.

"Well I obviously have to thank the network and the producers for making the show." Chris began. "Chef, for being my right hand man, the show wouldn't be the same without you buddy!"

The camera panned to Chef who was pleased about the recognition.

"And you can't forget the fans for all the attention they give the show! But there is group of people who I want to give my sincerest thanks to. Without them Total Drama definitely wouldn't have become what it is today."

"Here it comes!" Sapphire said. Johan and Nikki held each other's hands in excitement.

"I want to thank the stage hands for all of their hard work! You guys rock!" Chris announced shattering the hearts of some of the teens.

"He forgot about us..." Bella said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Once a jerk, always a jerk..." Blake hissed.

"Who needs his dumb show anyway." Derek added beginning to walk away. Ciana just stood silently, staring at the TV. Suddenly she grabbed the TV and tore it off of the wall, slamming it on the ground. Strangely, the wires were still connected to the wall and despite the screen being cracked, it still worked.

Everyone began to disperse, leaving the Celebrity Manhunt hosts.

"But before I finish, I'd like to an ounce something." Chris continued.

"Guys wait, it's not over yet!" Diego called out. Everybody zipped back to the duo.

"I want to let everybody know that I will announce something special in New York at this time tomorrow. And if a certain group of teens want another chance to be in the spotlight then they better meet me there!" Chris announced, the audience applauded as he he walked off stage.

"Could that _be _any more obvious! You guys need to get to New York A.S.A.P!" Chloe said.

"But how are we all going to get there by tomorrow? It's too late to buy plane tickets!" Briar noted.

"Leave it to us!" Diego said, pulling out a cell phone. He called someone on speed dial and in about 2 minutes, a bus pulled up. The teens cheered, this was their chance!

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on!" Chloe announced, all of them piled onto the bus.

"To New York!" Diego announced, the bus sped off without hesitation.

* * *

The following morning, the 32 teens all woke up still in the bus that Diego and Chloe called in. The driver had to unfortunately leave the bus as his shift ended just before they left California, so Diego was driving. Diego himself looked like he hadn't slept in days, his right eye was wide wide open while his left eye was halfway closed, he was also twitching slightly. Chloe went to go check up on him.

"Um... baby are you ok?" She asked.

"Never better why?!" Diego asked, he spoke very quickly.

"Because you look awful!" Chloe stated.

"Are you on something?" Caine asked.

"Just these Caffeine Pills!" Diego replied, pulling out a bottle of pills.

"How much are you suppose to take?" Charlie asked.

"Guy who sold these to me said to take one but I took five to be sure I would fall asleep!"

"How are you still alive?!" Dominic said.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Chloe suggested.

"Ok cool you drive!" Diego said, quickly getting up and putting Chloe in the driver's seat. Diego went to where Chloe was sitting and collapsed, quickly falling asleep.

"But I don't know how to drive!" Chloe protested.

"Chill girl, I'll teach you. Just gently press on the gas and turn the steering wheel when you need to." Ciana explained.

Chloe took a deep breath before placing her foot on the steering wheel.

"Ok, nice and easy... nice and EASY!" Chloe screamed, her inexperience prompted her to slam her foot on the gas. The bus sped forward but Chloe had no control of the wheel, causing the bus to swerve out of control. The bus quickly sped towards a large canyon, Chloe screamed and let go of the wheel, waking Diego up. Everyone else screamed when they saw the canyon.

The bus went right off the edge and into the ravine below. Thankfully the canyon was rather small so everybody was safe but the bus was now on its side.

Dutch kicked the door of the bus open and helped everyone out.

"Great, there goes our deposit on the bus..." Diego said.

"Forget about the bus, we need to find way back to the city!" Nikki responded.

While the others debated about what they should do, Tamara approached Luis who was sitting alone.

"Hey Luis, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh, um, s-sure Tammy. What's up?"

"You don't seem to want want to talk to me and it feels like you're trying to avoid me. Is something wrong?"

"Honestly I just think that I don't deserve you as my girlfriend. You're an amazing girl and I'm just a thin, short guy. You deserve better than me." Luis explained. Tamara embraced Luis and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't ever say anything like that! I like you the way you are! You're a sweet, kind and smart boy and I'm glad I met you!" Tamara replied. Luis felt reassured after he heard Tamara's response and he returned her hug.

"Ok everyone! Gather round, we have a plan!" Ruby announced. Everybody grouped up to listen to Ruby.

"What's the plan Ruby?" Sammy asked Amy rolled her eyes after Sammy spoke but nobody saw her.

"We'll split up into a group and go try to find help. So, any volunteers?" Ruby announced.

"I'll go." Blake said.

"Are you sure sis?" Derek asked.

"Of course! I'm old enough to take care of myself Derek." Blake answered.

"I'm going, too." Viola chimed in.

"I'm Viola's going, then I'm going." Dutch added.

"Count me in!" Ben joined.

"Ehh, why not." Hayden said, joining the group which surprised the others.

"Why do you want to help?" Viola questioned.

"If looking for help gets us to safety faster then I'll help." Hayden explained, Viola and Ruby allowed him to help, they all wanted the same thing.

"You wanna help out baby?" Johan asked Nikki, who nodded. "I guess you can count us in too!"

"Well sh*t, it beats staying here and doing nothing." Ciana said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yo, imma lend my homes a hand. Give me a chance to help!" Tristan announced, Ciana wasn't very eager to let Tristan help.

"Do we really have to bring him?" Ciana whispered to Ruby.

"Well we need all the help we can get Ciana..." Ruby answered.

"...F*ck..." Ciana cursed.

* * *

The nine teens in the search party walked through the savanna for about an hour. Nikki was already tired from the heat and Johan had to carry her on his shoulders. Eventually Blake saw something.

"Wait, do you see that?!" She called out.

"What? Where?!" Nikki asked.

"Man, all I see is rocks and dirt! This is whack!" Tristan complained.

"There, it looks like a helicopter!" Blake pointed out.

"I see it, too! Come on, let's hurry!" Dutch announced, the group ran towards the helicopter as fast as they could.

At a nearby gas station, Chris and Chef were buying snacks.

"You just had to stop for some Cheese Curls..." Chris said, taking a sip of his coffee. Chef just shrugged his shoulders. The search party ran into the gas station, happy to at least feel the chill if the air conditioner.

"Yes! The sweet, sweet cool breeze of an air conditioner!" Nikki said with relief.

"Hm? Chris! What in the hell are you doing here?!" Dutch asked.

"Well here's something I wasn't expecting. How are you guys?" Chris greeted.

"How are we?! We came to get help for the others! They're out in the canyon. Our bus crashed and we needed to go out and find help! We walked for almost two hours and all you have to say is 'how are you guys'?!" Ciana shouted.

"Alright, alright. I'll help you guys out." Chris said. "Come on, we'll get the chopper ready."

* * *

Back at the crashed bus, everyone was waiting for the search party to return.

""Where are they?" Ben asked.

"I'm sure they are doing the best they can, we shouldn't rush them." Ella noted.

"She's right, give them some time." Ruby added.

"Hey." Sammy said to Derek.

"Hm? Oh hey." Derek said, blushing a little bit.

"Blake's gonna be fine, I'm sure she's on her way back right now." Sammy assured him. Before Derek could answer, the sound of a helicopter got everyone's attention.

"Hello everybody!" Chris greeted with his megaphone. Everybody cheered when the heard Chris.

"Chris, please tell us you're here to help!" Chloe asked.

"Yup! But there isn't enough space for all of you, so you'll have to get back into the bus. I'm sending a hook down now. Connect it to the bus." Chris said.

Diego hooked up the bus to the helicopter. Everyone piled back into the bus and in a few minutes Chef was flying them away.

* * *

That evening, everyone was in the Craft Services Tent back at the film lot. But everyone was confused as to why they were there.

"Why'd you two fly us back to this place? And why is there a camera crew here?!" Viola asked.

"Remember when I said that I would make my announcement in New York? Well I wasn't exactly telling the truth. See, I knew you all would come to the award ceremony and would be ticked off when I didn't acknowledge you. When I said I would go to New York I was sure you would try to go to the Big Apple and meet me there. I wanted to see if you still had the guts and the drive to make it all the way there. But I wasn't counting on you guys crashing." Chris explained.

"But what was this announcement you keep going on about?" Michael asked.

"Hehe, oh I'll tell you, but first I want the nine of you who found me and Chef to come forward." Chris said. The search party stepped forward, unsure of what Chris was going to do next.

"You nine need to pack your bags, because you're going on a trip around the world for our third season!" Chris announced, shocking everybody.

***confessionals***

**Blake:** Wow, I can't believe I get to advance to season three! But what is my brother going to do? He tends to get a little overprotective sometimes.

**Dutch:** I wasn't expecting that, but I'm just glad Viola and I are still together.

**Tristan:** Aww sh*t! The Tiger's makin' a comeback!

**Viola:** I didn't expect this, but now I have another chance to win!

**Hayden: **A third chance... hehehe...

**Johan:** Don't get me wrong, I'm excited to be in Season three, but something tells me this will be the most dangerous season yet.

**Nikki:** I'm not sure if this is such a good idea...

**Ciana:** Aww yeah! Another chance to win!

***end confessionals***

"As for the rest of you, you're free to watch from the sidelines in the Aftermath show." Chris said.

"What?!" Everyone shouted in shock.

***confessionals***

**Michael:** Man this stinks, I wish Chris would be straight up sometimes. He's such an *sshole!

**Dawn:** Oh my, this was very unexpected. This will surely discourage the others!

**Ruby:** I should've joined the search party...

**Tamara:** I really wish I was in Season three, but on the bright side, I won't have to do Chris' psycho challenges.

**Luis:** Honestly I'm ok with not competing, plus I can spend more time with my friends. I just hope the others will be safe.

**Michiko:** Damn, I wish I was competing, I want to make it far the honest way!

**Derek:** Ok, my sister is gonna be in season three by herself. It's no big deal, right? She's a tough girl, but I'm still gonna be worried about her...

***end confessionals***

"Are my old interns willing to put in some more work?" Chris asked. Mike, Dawn, Sapphire, the twins, Ella, and Briar all nodded in agreement. "Plus there is some work I might need new interns for!" Chloe and Diego slowly backed away while some of the ex-contestants looked unsure.

"Wait, are you really going to have only nine people competing in a season?!" Tamara asked.

"Of course not! It would be way too short." Chris answered.

"So what's stopping you from having more of us compete?" Luis asked.

"I want to mix things up for the next season. So this season I want fifteen _new _contestants to compete in the next season!"

"Nine veterans against fifteen brand new contestants, this is gonna be good." Hayden said.

"With nine contestants returning to compete in Season three, how will they fare against fifteen brand new contestants? What sort of drama will season three bring? For now, I'm Chris McLean and I'll see you in a few days for the beginning of what is sure to be a season filled with romance, laughs, and best of all drama!" Chris signed off.

* * *

**Season three is on! But what's going to happen? Whatever it is, it's gonna be good! Thanks for reading!**

**References:**

**1\. A quote from Spongebob Squarepants.**

**2\. The four of them have basically become the Impractical Jokers, who star in one the funniest shows I have ever seen (of the same name).**


End file.
